Dickening
by Akylina11
Summary: A series of yaoi one-shots containing characters from various Shall We Date games.
1. Pretty Boy x Quiet Kid Kotaro x Goemon

**"Pretty Boy x Quiet Kid"**

_**Short story contains contents of rape, sexual abuse, and suicidal thoughts. **_

_**Read at your own risk**_

Goemon looked up at the albino with a bright red blush, wide-eyed as he was pinned down to the ground. This isn't exactly how he thought his day would go.

That morning, Goemon had his test handed back to him only to have it be the worst grade he has ever received as a high school student. And it wasn't even a decent grade, it was the lowest grade in the class. He was given the exception to bring up his grade with some extra homework assignments and study material to prepare for the next test, but that was as good as it was going to get.

"So, you're going to figure out how to bring up your grade and pass the next test?" Goemon's friend Saizo asks him as they sat in the shade of a tree in the school's courtyard, enjoying their bentos for lunch before they got on with the rest of their day.

"I don't know, Saizo, but I don't want to study myself. I think I'm going to have to find a tutor." Goemon sighed, picking at this rice and fish.

Goemon wasn't the smartest one in the bunch. But he passed his classes enough to where he is on a path to graduation. He was known as something else in the school; Pretty Boy. He took no offense to the nickname, but it didn't quite suit him. He is quite popular with the girls in his school and is known as one of the hottest men in his class. His friend Saizo right behind him.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Saizo takes a sip from his water bottle, watching his friend sit with his shoulders slumped.

"Is there anyone in our class who is smart enough to teach me this shit?" That wasn't his only concern.

He was picky with who he wanted him to study with. The other guys in his class kinda hated him or looked up to him like a Sex God, which he found quite creepy. And the girls would always try to flirt with him. He thinks they lose brain cells every time he comes into the room.

"I would help but I have track after school." Saizo shook his head, giving Goemon an apologetic look.

"Nah, it's fine. How is track going by the way?" Goemon asks, switching subjects to take his mind off of the thought of him failing his senior year of high school.

"Not bad. One of the captains quit so now we're looking for a replacement. And we have a meet coming up if you want to watch." Saizo closes his bento box and ties it in his cloth bag again.

"Man, don't I miss track." Goemon leans back against the tree and looks up through the branches, remembering his 5 years spent on the team.

"I would say you should try joining again, but we're halfway through the year and you have other things to worry about." His friend says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket and found that the bell for lunch to be over was about to ring. "Hey, come on. Let's get to class."

Goemon looks down at his partial eaten bento and nods. "Yeah, let's go."

Class was over and Goemon roamed the halls in boredom. There were few people left in the school, it was either the student body and their jobs or it was the students who stayed after for club activities. Goemon had still yet to find someone who he is willing to hire to help him pass the class and graduate. Until he passed classroom 3-B, someone caught his eye.

Sitting in a desk closest to the window, a quiet-looking student read a book in his hand and seemed to have zoned the world out of his mind. The classroom was quiet and empty, silent enough to hear the student's breathing. Goemon watched him for a moment and attempted to register this student and felt somewhat lost. He doesn't quite remember seeing him around the school, or even ever.

Walking into the classroom, Goemon walked up to the student and sat in the seat in front of him, chair between his legs and looking back at the still person. He doesn't seem to acknowledge his presence as he sat in front of him and stared at him for a hot minute.

"Hey, quiet kid," Goemon calls, but the student stays still and continues to read.

Goemon continues to watch the student and observes him as he read. He wore a beanie over his head but his white locks spilled out and over his face. He had a pale complexion to him but it didn't seem to have any issue to him as he had a lovely shaped face and red thin lips.

A sudden tapping was than heard. It was faint but Goemon heard it. Dull and faint. He didn't see anyone around and the hallway was empty. None of the windows were opened and there wasn't any wind outside. Frowning at the strange sound, Goemon looks back at the student and heard the faint tap coming from him. It was a faint metal tap that was being tapped against something hollow.

"Are you the one making that sound?" Goemon asks confusion before the albino student silently opens his mouth slightly and stuck out his tongue, revealing a metal piercing on his tongue that seemed to have been the source of tapping.

Gomeon let out a grumble as he watched the kid not react to him in any way. It was kinda getting annoying in the silence of the room.

"Maybe I'll just call you Mouse since you're so quiet. But let's be honest, mouses make more noise than what you made in the last 5 minutes."

"Mice." The student simply corrects as he flipped the page of his book and continues on in silence.

"Oh, but that you reply to." Goemon groans in annoyance, dropping his head on the desk and running his hand through his hair.

It wasn't a moment later when he heard the book lay down on the desk and the student shift in his seat. Looking up from the desk, Goemon meets with his auburn eyes and finds a blank expression.

"I finish a chapter before having conversations." The albino explains in a hushed voice.

"Great, well now we can have an actual conversation. I'm Goemon, from class 3-C."

"Kotaro. 3-B."

"Great! I'm just curious if you by chance were an expert at any of the subjects we have been taught this past year?" Goemon gives the kid a nervous grin, praying internally that this guy could maybe be his tutor since he doesn't seem to give a shit about him.

"You need a tutor." He replies with a statement like he knew his position already.

Goemon looks at him in surprise for a moment before falling into the desk again and groaning, "I'm desperate."

"Do you have your things?" Kotaro asks, standing from the desk and putting his book into his shoulder bag.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I do. What are we,"

"I have some of the books on the subjects that would help you out." Kotaro begins walking out of the classroom with the Pretty Boy trailing behind in confusion.

"We're going to study at your house?" Goemon asks, catching up to the student.

"You want to pass the next test or not?" Kotaro glares at Goemon from the side, finally giving him an emotion after the past half hour.

"Tch." Goemon clicks his tongue but continues to follow in silence as the two walked down the streets of Iga.

They walked in silence side by side, Goemon glancing over at him from time to time. He had a strange feeling that he knew Kotaro from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it. The constant staring made a chill go up Kotaro's spine, turning slightly and catching Goemon's eyes. To his surprise, Goemon turned away with a blush on his cheeks and pursed his lips whilst looking down at the ground. He doesn't seem to understand how such a pervert and seducer would suddenly try to avoid eye contact and blush around him.

"Is there something you want to ask?" Kotaro keeps his eyes steady on the redhead next to him, continuing to keep a still expression.

"I'm just trying to figure out where I know you from," Goemon replies, causing a lump to form in Kotaro's throat. "I haven't seen you around the school but then again, I'm always minding my own business and doing my own thing. Did we go to middle school together?"

Kotaro halts as Goemon continued to walk ahead before noticing that the albino was falling behind. Looking back at him in curiosity, Goemon finds Kotaro standing and staring at him with a look of dismay, his eyes glazing and brows furrowed in.

"You don't remember?"

"We did go to the same school, didn't we?"

Kotaro looks away from his golden eyes and stares down at the ground for a moment before answering, "Yeah. Yeah, we did."

Picking up his stride once again, Kotaro kept his eyes off the student next to him as they continued towards his house. The rest of the way, Kotaro tried hard to keep the memories away from his sights. It was hard enough to try to forget them, but he knew if he was ever going to be able to surpass over such an event, he was going to swallow his pride and tutor the man next to him.

Goemon didn't know why Kotaro was suddenly acting like that, but he also didn't know him so he wasn't quite sure what to expect. Pulling out his phone, Goemon texts Saizo quickly and hope that he was either on break or they were done with club activities for the day. A minute doesn't go by before Goemon receives a text back from Saizo; asking who he found to be his tutor. Goemon smiled slightly, hoping that he made the right choice if Saizo were by chance to know the guy.

"We're here." Goemon looks up and finds a small apartment complex standing at 10 stories but looked to be full of suites. The courtyard was taken care of and looked like a zen garden, and to enter the building Kotaro had to swipe a card before entering an open lobby with a concierge greeting him with a bow.

"This place is fancy," Goemon comments as they step into the elevator.

Standing in silence as they made it to the top floor, Goemon continued to follow Kotaro until they made it to the room at the end of the hallway. Unlocking the door with the card again, the two enter the room and Goemon let out a sigh. The front hallway was dimly lit as it paved a way towards the kitchen and living room.

"You can put your stuff in the living room. Some of the books you'll want are on that shelf." Goemon drops his shoulder bag on the sofa and looks back at the wall of books behind him.

"This is a nice place, Kotaro." Goemon nods his head as he scans the room again.

"I'm going to change out of my uniform." Kotaro ignores the redhead and closes the door behind him.

Leaning against the door, Kotaro felt his heart racing out of his chest as he finally registered that he brought his attacker in his own home alone.

"This is fucked up." He whispers to himself as fragments of that night flashed behind his eyes.

Shaking the thoughts away, Kotaro doesn't rush as he undressed from his school uniform and into a plain black yukata with a white belt that wrapped around his waist three times.

Goemon sat staring blankly at his assignments and suddenly felt stressed at the amount of work he was given to bring up his grade. A buzz from his phone kicked him out of his thoughts and a text from Saizo made him confused.

**Kotaro Fuma?**

Goemon raised an eyebrow at his friend's question. He replied with a simple 'yes' before the dots on his phone pop up and stayed for half a minute. A photo was sent with a text following,

**Kotaro was the kid we were made to rape 3 years ago.**

Goemon's heart skipped a beat as he read the sentence. Taking a closer look at the picture, Goemon saw a kid with hands tied behind his back, naked from the waist down, a gag in his mouth, and thick black cloth covering his eyes. But even that much, it finally kicked to him that his tutor was raped by him.

"Do you want anything before we start?" Kotaro's voice startles Goemon as he nearly jumped out of his skin and tosses his phone. The albino gives him a strange look as he finishes tying his belt, pausing as he stared at the redhead sitting on the ground with a nervous smile.

"Oh, what, no, I'm good." Goemon smiles but he felt the sweat run down his back as he shivered in his skin.

_"I ruined this guy's life. From what I can tell, he doesn't seem to know what's up with anything."_ Goemon thought to himself, woefully wrong about that.

"Alright." Walking over to the kitchen, Kotaro made his way to the fridge and pulled out two cans of ginger soda before walking over to the living room and placing one of the cans next to Goemon on the coffee table. Goemon looked at him in confusion when he places it next to him, but thanked him anyway for it. "What are we going to work on first?"

Goemon looks down at the stack of assignments before grabbing the first paper from the top. "Chemistry."

"Hmm," Kotaro observes the assignment sheet before asking for his test scores. "You didn't do too bad. From the looks of it, you may just need a refresher on the elements and compounds."

"Okay. That's good." Goemon takes a long drink of the soda before he notices Kotaro's yukata slipping off of his shoulder, revealing a curved scar on his shoulder. The flesh in the scar was a pale pink that stood out on his pale body, making the quiet kid look more badass than with his school uniform on. He then became curious about how he got it.

"That looks like a nasty scar." Goemon comments, nodding to his naked shoulder.

Pulling up the yukata, Kotaro continues to stare down at the piece of paper in his hands but completely ignoring the words on it.

"Got it when I was a child. Some freak event." He mutters under his breath.

"Yeah, I guess we all go through one of those in our lives." Goemon let out a small laugh of nervousness, attempting to lighten the mood around them but it only made the atmosphere stiffen.

"Yeah, you're right, I bet we all do go through them." Kotaro's aura darkens and it made the chills creep down Goemon's body, giving him goosebumps and standing up the hairs on his arms.

"Kot- agh!" Goemon was suddenly pinned down by the albino and stared up at him in fear.

"Considering you are the one that gave me this scar, I say we both had a traumatic event that night." While his voice was flat, the grip on his wrists said that he may have been extremely vexed with Goemon at the moment.

_"Shit! So he does know!"_

Goemon stared at Kotaro's bright red eyes, shivering in his skin as they pierced through him. They were scary to look at but gave off a sense of beauty as they gleamed with the light flooding through the windows. It was the first time he's seen his eyes like this.

"To think that I was going to let it go. You fooled me for a minute when you seemed to not remember the time you fucked me and messed me up on the inside. Barely even acknowledging me as a human; using me as your little fucking toy." Kotaro slowly slides his hand to Goemon's neck and gripped it tightly. Goemon tried to move his hand away but it didn't seem to budge. "I tried to go unnoticed with you these years. I tried to forget about that night. I tried to die this sick habit and bury the dirt and filth I am."

"Ko-tar-o," Goemon struggles to breathe as the grip got tighter, choking him with little effort.

"That won't satisfy me, though." Kotaro's grip loosens and the redhead let out a gasp for air.

"What do you plan to do with me?" Goemon asks, almost certain he knew the answer.

"I plan to rape you." Goemon's body froze in fear. Kotaro said it with such a straight face it made him worry how much of a psycho he was.

"You fucking pervert." Goemon voices through his teeth. "It happened 3 years ago. Let it go!"

Kotaro only tilts his head to the side as he listens to the student under him.

"Why me?! I wasn't the only one who did those things to you!"

Kotaro leans into Goemon's neck, running his lips smoothly over his skin and his jawline to his ear. Hissing, Kotaro licked the redhead's ear, gliding his tongue piercing against his ear lobe while leaving it wet and warm.

"You were an easy target."

Goemon suddenly remembers a fragment of the night. He stood in front of a well-known gang leader known as Oda who was known for raping young children and even selling them on the Black Market. But what was as clear as day was what he said when he threw young Kotaro on the ground and watched him crumple.

_"He was an easy target."_

Goemon was spaced out before he noticed that Kotaro forcefully spun him on his stomach and tied his hands behind him with the belt he wore around his waist. He had no time to react as he was suddenly powerless against the albino.

"Kotaro! Stop! Untie me you little," A gag was put over his mouth and tied tightly behind him.

"Now, we wouldn't want any dirty mouths, do we now?" Kotaro's voice suddenly changes as it was now a deep, sexy voice that made Goemon shudder as he breathes against his ear. "You look uncomfortable. Maybe I should place you somewhere more pleasant."

Kotaro picks up Goemon from the ground before tossing him onto the sofa. Without his arms, he lay on the sofa for a moment before Kotaro grabbed his hair and pulled him up.

"You look like a fish out of water. And that is a massive turn off." Kotaro skillfully unbuttons Goemon's uniform shirt and exposes his bare skin to him.

Goemon blushes bright red in embarrassment as Kotaro touches and sucks on his nipples, stimulating them unlike he thought they could. His piercing slid roughly on his skin as he swirled his tongue around his nipple and gave the redhead a strange sensation on his chest.

"Well, someone's getting excited." Goemon glances down and finds Kotaro's hand gliding over the tightness in his pants. Grabbing the dick through the fabric causes a wave to flow through him and he let out an attempted moan, only to have it muffled by the gag in his mouth.

"Are you trying to say something?" He tightens his grip on his dick again and watched Goemon moan painfully. His expression begging him to stop. "Let's see if we can get you to cry loud enough to hear what you're saying."

Kotaro begins to take off Goemon's pants and underwear swiftly as he cried for him not to. But Kotaro doesn't respond to his pleads as he tosses the clothing away and leaning down between his legs with Goemon's dick inches from his lips. Kotaro narrowed his eyes and smirked at the redhead and stared him into the eyes as he licked his shaft from his balls and up to his head. Goemon flushed in embarrassment as Kotaro's red eyes stared at him and his tongue licking his dick. Sliding his dick into his mouth, Kotaro massaged his shaft with his tongue and piercing, skimming his teeth and playing with his balls as a tease. This caused Goemon to moan into the gag and unconsciously buck his hips against his seducer's mouth.

_"Ah! Body! Please stop enjoying this!"_

Goemon's body begins to tremble as he felt himself about to come, moaning loudly and pushing his body into the sofa to try to keep it from coming out. But it doesn't work as the next moment he released his cum into Kotaro's mouth and felt his body sink into the cushions.

Kotaro takes in all his seed and held it in his mouth. Pulling out his now limp dick, Kotaro felt some loose semen trickle down his chin before wiping it away with his thumb. Standing from the ground and straddling the tired redhead, Kotaro loosens the gag from his mouth and takes it out of his mouth and allowing him to let out his voice.

"You're fucking sick," He begins before Kotaro locks his lips with his, opening his mouth and pushing out Goemon's seed into his mouth.

Parting from him, Kotaro swiftly covers his mouth with the gag once again as the taste of his semen took over. Some even dripping out of his mouth with his saliva and leaving streaks down his chin.

"You're disgusting. Who would have thought that you would be messy." Kotaro comments with a grin as he leans down again and licks away the streaks of cum and saliva.

Kotaro gets off of Goemon's lap before pushing him down on his back and hovering over him with his hard dick at his entrance. Goemon stared up at him with wide eyes and felt himself about to cry.

"Let me just remind you what it felt like to be fucked by a kid like you." Goemon viciously shook his head with tears in his eyes. He knew what Kotaro was talking about. They didn't prepare Kotaro on that night and just fucked him bareback, and he did that to him.

Kotaro thrusts into Goemon's virgin ass and felt the tightness of the anus around his dick. The albino let out a moan in pleasure as it tightened around him but Goemon didn't feel that in any way. His moans were painful as his ass was ripped open by the albino's thick dick. Tears streamed down his face and he regretted both the decision from 3 years ago and today's decision to follow Kotaro home.

"That felt great. No wonder you continued to fuck me, even when I was a rag doll on the floor." Kotaro suddenly begins to thrust into Goemon, pulling his hips into his dick and getting balls deep into him.

Goemon screamed into the gag. It was too painful for him to handle such brutality from intercourse. Keeping his eyes away from the man over him, Goemon prayed that he wasn't going to last long and he could be out of the apartment right after. Goemon is then flicked on his dick, looking down to find Kotaro's hand wrapped around the shaft of his once again hard dick and his thumb circling the top of the head.

"You're getting excited there, Goemon. You've already got the precum spilling over the top." Goemon shuddered when he began giving him a handjob, begging him to stop as he felt like he was about to come again.

"I'm tired of this position." Without hesitation, Kotaro pulls Goemon from his back and bring him up to his knees with his face on the sofa.

Goemon lets out a cry when Kotaro thrusts back into him and he felt him hit a certain spot deep within him. Spasms run through his body and he cries out in painful pleasure. His dick stiffens and the need to come grew as Kotaro teases by gently stroking it and playing with his leaking head. He begged through the gag and cried in pain as the stiffness was becoming unbearable. Even attempting to buck his hips into Kotaro's hands seemed impossible.

"Fuck. I'm going to come." Goemon looks back at Kotaro in panic as he felt his dick throb in him as he thrust into him a few more times until he pushes his dick deep into him and unloads his semen into him. Not a moment after, Goemon felt himself release without any hand help and collapsed on the sofa; twitching from the orgasm he just had.

"What troublesome." Kotaro slowly unties his cloth gag and the belt that held his arms behind him before picking up the redhead in a cradle and carrying him to his bedroom.

Kotaro watched the passed out student for a long moment before deciding on taking a hot shower to clean up the sweat and cum all over his body before drying off and tying the yukata around his waist.

Looking back at the living room, Kotaro let out a sigh in annoyance when he saw how messy it was. There was even a stain from Goemon on the cushions of the sofa where he may need to wash thoroughly and their clothes scattered all over the place. Walking back into his room, he sits at the edge of his bed, staring at the victim sleeping soundly and probably in some pain. He could only think of how little his stamina was. While Kotaro was raped for 5 hours straight, Goemon barely lasted 15 minutes at most. Whilst Kotaro accomplished his goal to refund the deed done to him, he did not regret his actions towards the man. He deserved it after what he did.

Goemon woke up to the smell of smoke, opening his heavy lids to find the albino sitting on the ground and leaning back against the bed with a cig between his lips. He was silent like always and stared into his own world. Goemon ogles the man in front of him before he sits up in bed and voices to the man,

"Smoking is bad for you."

Kotaro looks back at the redhead and exhales some smoke, giving him the expression that he didn't care.

"You can take a shower when you are ready to get up. And you can also borrow my clothes afterward." Kotaro suddenly stood up from the ground and made his way towards his bedroom door.

Goemon's eyes follow until he noticed some scars on his back. With the yukata wrapped around his waist, Goemon had a clear view of the slashes on his back and suddenly felt remorseful for him.

"Wait," Goemon calls to Kotaro before he left the room. "Why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

Kotaro stared at him for a moment before tilting his head to the side.

"I raped you. Not killed you." Was his simple answer, giving Goemon a confused expression. "Due to your stupidity, I am still your tutor. When you finally decide to come out of this room, we can get back to where we left off." And with that, he disappeared behind the door, leaving Goemon alone in his room.

"What an idiot." He mutters under his breath before a small smile paints his lips.


	2. Dog Bite Back Goemon x Kotaro

**"Dog Bite Back"**

_**Short story contains contents of human trafficking, sexual abuse, and technically some beastiality**_

_**Read at your own risk**_

I stood behind the curtain and heard the people in the room shout out stupid numbers to bid the highest on the girl who was just in front of me. I let out a sigh when I heard her go for 8 million.

"_Seriously? Do you really think people are worth that much?" _I thought to myself as she walked off the stage with her head down.

The dealers who traffic in both men and women always try to get their "pet" to get the highest bidder of that night. They try to get them in the millions, but it's rare for them to go over 10 million. Even though that girl went for 8 million, it's not enough to satisfy the greed of the people who sell humans like cattle.

"Next up, we have a fit young man with a strange appearance to himself." The auctioneer announces to the crowd before I was pushed out onto the stage and into a spotlight.

Even when I was told that I should smile and "show myself off", I glared out in the crowd of old perverted rich men and growled under my breath. I scanned the eyes before I was met with some golden orbs that seemed to stare straight at me. The man wore his dark crimson hair down and painted his lips with a shivering grin. There was a woman who sat on his lap but his eyes seemed entranced as they continued to stare at me. I felt myself shrink as I suddenly felt embarrassed. And this ridiculous thong wasn't making me feel any better.

"We'll start the bidding at,"

"100 million!" The man stood up from his seat and waved off the woman from him, standing in confidence with a smirk on his lips.

"Ah- um 100 million yen! We'll start at 100 million yen to this young man!"

I completely ignored the announcer as he attempts to continue the bid. Staring at the man in shock that he just bid over a fucking limb, I stood in a complete daze before the sound of the gavel brought me back to reality and find out that no one tried to outbid this guy. As I walked out of the spotlight, I take one last look at the man and find him continuing to smirk before winking at me causing me to blush and turn away in embarrassment.

"Great job! I knew you could make a profit!" My dealer walks over to me with a grin on his lips, only happy that I just made him a shit ton of money.

Leading me to a room, he tells me that this was where that guy was going to pick me up after he paid the bid amount. I sat on the sofa that was in the room and kept quiet, trying to get the guy to leave already.

"I really am going to miss you. We had a great time together." He comments as he glides his thumb over my bottom lip with his eyes examining my face with lust. "If only we had more time to do it once more,"

I grew annoyed at him and leaned in and bit his hand that was touching me. I felt my teeth break his skin and some blood stick to my lips. Letting go of the hand, his other quickly punches the side of my face and I fell to the ground with a painful groan.

"You're a fucking dog." The dealer spits on my face before finally leaving the room, hopefully never to be seen again.

Sitting up, I sat on my knees and took in the pain from the punch. It hurt like hell but I knew that physical pain only lasted for so long. I felt my body began to tremble as the reality of me being sold like livestock finally sunk in and I was bought by some rich guy who is probably going to make me lick the floors clean with my tongue and wear revealing maid suits for his fantasies.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I thought of all the things that could go wrong living with this guy before a jacket was draped over me. Looking up, the man who bought me stood in front of me with a blank expression; unlike before with his cocky smirk. He nods towards the door in silence before walking over. Covering myself with his jacket, I took in the smell of his cologne as I followed and suddenly felt relaxed as it seemed to soothe me. It was a nice smell.

The car ride was silent aside for some music playing in the background. I was at least expecting a fancy car like a Lamborghini but when I got outside, I was greeted with a large Hummer limousine. It was a strong matte black color with spinner tires that seemed to have been plasti dipped with neochrome.

I don't know what I expected from this guy. He's very different from all the other people who I met in this line of work; not that I met many, but I at least expected some kind of communication. He hasn't said anything to me and didn't even ask for the jacket back.

Looking up from my lap, I look out the dark tinted windows and saw the city lights fly past as we drove down the highway to wherever we were going. From the corner of my eye, I find a little mini bar in the limo with some assorted wine, beer, and hard liquor. Some sake actually sounds good at the moment.

"You want anything?" A voice brought me back into reality and I looked over to find the man staring at me with his little smirk again. "You can have anything you want, you just have to ask."

"You have any sake?" I ask him before he made his way to the minibar and took out two sake cups and a tokkuri.

Handing me one of the cups, he pours me half a cup but himself a full cup before he downs it all at once; refilling his cup like it was originally empty.

"I fucking hate that place." I hear him mutter under his breath, making me look at him in curiosity.

"Hm?"

"You heard me. I hate it." He repeats before downing his second cup. "It's full of pedophiles, rapists, and sadists. They all have money to spend so they spend it on humans to be at their disposal."

"Than why did you go and bid today?" I ask him, glancing at him curiously as I sipped the expensive sake.

"I didn't think I was going to bid tonight. But then someone had to tempt me," He looks at me with those lustful eyes again with that smirk, causing me to blush and look away from him.

My face was pulled back and I find myself facing the man mere inches from my face. He stared at me for a moment before leaning in and locking our lips together, the taste of sake on his tongue as he deepened our kiss.

"You're stiff." He bluntly states before leaning back into his seat and downing another cup of sake.

I stared at him in surprise. He knew just by kissing me what I was feeling. And he wasn't wrong. Since I have been with that dealer, I found that sex was meaningless, just used to get what you want. My dealer was always bored with the females he had so one day he experimented on me and hasn't done it with anyone else. It didn't make me feel special. I hated it. It was disgusting to have to do that man every night.

"So how long have you been a pet?" The man asks, giving me a subtle look of curiosity.

"4 months."

Only 4 months? It feels like it has been years. But I was only trafficked this spring. From what I can tell, it's the end of summer.

"Must have been shit being someone's sex toy for that long."

"Isn't that why you bid on me?" The man looks at me in curiosity. "You bought me to be your sex slave."

He sat quietly for a moment before letting out a little laugh. And it wasn't a type of mocking laugh that I often heard from the dealer, it was sincere. Like I said something funny.

"I didn't specifically bid on you to be my sex slave. I bid on you cause you seemed to be a loyal guy. I just want to make friends."

I stared back at him in shock. Friends?

We finally made it to the man's mansion, and it really wasn't what I expected. It was common to live in a more traditional home when you were rich but this guy went for the more modern Western look. His house wasn't huge but it was a very respectable size, painted black to match the night sky. Some of the lights were dimly lit in the house already but it seemed completely empty.

Waving off his chauffeur, I follow the man into his home and let out a sigh in awe of the place. It was a very minimalistic style with black and silver painted walls, dark hardwood flooring, modern minimalistic lights from the ceiling, and that faint smell of his cologne all over the place.

"You want a late-night dinner or an early morning breakfast?" He asks me as he kicks off his shoes at the door.

I was about to do the same when I noticed that I haven't been wearing shoes this entire time, making me blush slightly in embarrassment.

"I'm not hungry right now." He nods and starts making his way up the stairway.

"Then let's get you in the shower and get some sleep." Following him up the stairs, we walk down a hallway and walk through a door that opened up to a large master bedroom that overviewed the city.

I stared out into the night through the large wall windows and felt somewhat free. When I was trafficked, I stayed in a cell-like room without any windows. I think it was underground but I wasn't sure since I never saw the way we got there.

"I'll take that." The man pulls off the jacket that I was still wearing, walking over and sliding the decreet wall that leads to the closet and hanging it up with his other slick looking jackets. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To take a bath, duh."

I felt myself freeze at his answer. He wasn't serious, right?

I watched him take off his shirt and throwing it in a basket, looking back at me with a confused expression.

"You okay?"

"I was hoping to take a bath myself," I voice quietly.

"I just want to get to know you better. I promise not to do anything to you." I glance up and find a small smile on his lips as he gave me an earnest expression.

I nod.

Following him into the bathroom, I was surprised to find that the bathtub didn't look like a tub. It looked like a huge jacuzzi in the ground covered in black marble tile. The shower next to it had only one wall and it was a full-length glass wall that seem to barely blur the figure on the other side.

"You have a thing with the color black," I observe as I passed the black marble sink with a lit-up mirror.

I get a look at myself and find that the guys punch started to leave a bruise. Not once was I hit aside for sexually when I was in possession of this guy. But I guess since I wasn't his property anymore, he decided to take advantage of it and hit me for good.

"Does it sting?" The man suddenly appeared next to me and ran his thumb over it. Flinching as he added a little pressure, I look away from him and bite my lip. "I have some ointment that could help ease some of the pain. I'll give you some after we take the bath."

Flipping one of the buttons that were next to the lightswitch, I hear the jacuzzi began to whirl and the lights fading to red. The man strips from his remaining clothing and I couldn't help but stare at his toned body. He was a beautiful tanned skin tone and the perfect muscular density that made him seem badass but not too much of a hunk.

"Don't just stand there. Take that ridiculous thong off and join me." I blushed when I remembered that I was still wearing this thing.

When I wasn't paying attention, it didn't bother me. But knowing it's there made my ass feel uncomfortable and my dick was about to spill out of the front.

Taking the thong off, I throw it in the wastebasket and prayed that it gets burned in a furnace. Walking up to the giant tub, I find the man looking away from me with his eyes closed like he was thinking about something but it did make me a little more comfortable about getting in completely naked without some eyes staring. Sinking into the water, I shivered in pleasure as the heat suddenly comforted me. It really has been a while since I have last taken a nice bath. I was usually drenched with a hose once in a while to keep me somewhat clean but it didn't make me feel any cleaner.

"Oh yeah," I look over at the man when he finally spoke and find him staring up at the ceiling. "I never got your name."

I nod, also recalling that we still don't know each other's names.

"I'm Kotaro," I tell him, making him look down at me and smile slightly.

"Goemon Ishikawa. Yakuza Lender and Trades." I felt myself go pale as he announces his title.

The Yakuza?!

I was bought by someone who works in the mob!

"Don't look so fearful. I'm not going to do anything to you. And besides, I bought you with my own money." He gives me a little smirk, but that seriously didn't make me feel any better.

Pursing my lips, I look away from him and sink lower into the water, really wishing I could disappear and go back to living a normal life before being trafficked and bought. Looking over at the quiet redhead, I notice a strange scar on the right side of his chest. It was a strange place to put it but it was an 'x' that was very noticeable and seemed like a very clean cut.

"What's that?" I ask Goemon, pointing at the scar on his chest.

"It's to mark where my heart is." He frankly states, but it only confused me.

"Um, Goemon, your heart is on the left side of your body."

Goemon glares at me, making me shrink back and lower my head.

"I have dextrocardia. Meaning I was born with a flipped heart." I nod my head in understanding. I didn't know something like that could happen.

"Did someone in the mob do it to you?"

Goemon shook his head. "My uncle doesn't like me very much."

I stare at him with a poker face.

"I feel like that's an understatement," I reply.

He let out a small chuckle. "It kind of is. My uncle was always on my dad's side when it came to anything. Even when he decided to sell me at the auction."

My heart suddenly strains when I hear him. I wouldn't have thought that he was also trafficked but by his own family?

"Someone from the mob bought me and instead of making me a young member, they handed me over to the leader's wife, who raised me from then on. I was a teenager in high school when someone stabbed me where my heart was supposed to be. He knew I was with the gang, but we never knew his intentions when it came to his attack. They took me to the hospital and the doctors found out that I had a flipped heart. It wasn't long until my uncle found out about me and attempted to kill me himself. He was able to create the scar before stopped by some of my guys and fixed up."

"Why did he hate you so much?" Goemon and I stare at each other for a moment before he looks away and shrugs his shoulders.

"Who knows." It stood silent between us before I hear Goemon reach for the shampoo. "Come here."

Scooting over to him, he lathers my hair and massages my scalp with the strong-smelling shampoo before instructing me to dip my head in the water and wash out the soap. He does the same with himself before asking if I used conditioner for my hair. I nodded my head as he squeezes a little bit of conditioner in his hands and runs them through my hair. It was a nice feeling when he did that. My eyes fluttered closed and I let out a soft moan in pleasure. As soon as it came out, I covered my mouth in shock and look back to find Goemon staring at me with a smirk.

"I didn't know you can make that sound. It's really nice." Leaning in, his lips graze my hand and stared into me deeply as I blushed red.

I didn't know I can make that sound either.

"You're making it harder for me to hold back, Kotaro."

"You promised that you wouldn't do anything," I recall, glaring at him slightly.

"Oh no, I'm keeping that promise. You're the one that is going to do something to me." I look at him in confusion before he sits up on the edge of the jacuzzi and held his hard dick in his hand.

I knew what he wanted when I saw him sit in that position. I have given too many blowjobs just this last year to be able to count; I'll just add Goemon to my list.

Leaning in, I get a firm grip of his dick and ogled at its size. I didn't have a gag reflex after so many deepthroating but I was definitely going to choke if he decides to push the entire thing in. Beginning with the head, I swirled my tongue around and made my way down his shaft to his balls. Stroking his dick as I continued to lick it, I watch Goemon slowly go from confident and cocky to a moaning mess and defenseless. Feeling confident in my skills, I slide his dick into my mouth and glide my bottom teeth gently against his skin, watching the redhead throw his head back and moan out in pleasure. A trick learned from one of the girls that were also trafficked around the same time as me, and the trick works 100% of the time.

"Fuck! Kotaro, what did you do?" His face was flushed red as he seemed flustered about being sensitive.

"Just relax." I took him in all the way and bobbed my head as he continued to moan out. His hand ran through my hair, grabbing it and tangling it through his fingers. I looked up at him and found that he was beginning to cry pleasure tears and drool slightly from his lips moaning out so much.

It was different looking at him in this state. He was usually very composed and held either a blank expression or a smirk, but this was something new that I seemed to like.

"Kotaro! I'm gonna…" He pushed my head down his dick and held me still as I felt his cum fill my mouth.

Pulling back, I felt some of his semen overflow and drip out of my mouth. Using my fingers, I run them down my tongue and pull out Goemon's semen, showing it off in front of him as I lick it up again.

"What the fuck was that?" Goemon asked as he tries to catch his breath.

"I just gave you a blowjob." I frankly state as he stared at me with lustful eyes.

It's been a week since and he has yet to touch me in any way.

Goemon had given me a spare bedroom across from his and allowed me to borrow any of his clothing to wear since we were about the same built. Most of the time, I was home by myself while Goemon had work in the city. I guess that's what it's like when you work in the mod.

Goemon wasn't a scary guy. His usual composure was a relaxed body position with a cocky smirk and narrow eyes. I also learned that his name in the mob was Fire Dragon due to his fiery personality and his favorite torture technique: the Fire Breath. But to think that he was a sex-craved pervert was one of my first faults about him. He seems to be very protective of his opinion and beliefs to the point where he could kill the person who was in the wrong with him. While he kept his composure most of the time, he had his moments when he would get into an argument with someone over the phone and break things in front of him. But after he hung up, he would become dizzy and lightheaded, almost passing out on the spot. It was probably connected to the fact that his heart was different.

Being a lender and trader in the mob, he was always meeting with clients from large companies and businesses and other people from other gangs, trading goods, and drugs and lending out money; tying them to a debt owed to him until paid off or killed.

I could only stare out the window, watching Goemon as he swam laps in the pool below my room. I have to be honest, he was hot. Since that blowjob last week, I couldn't stop thinking about him. His voice, his taste, his look of vulnerability. I didn't know if he topped or bottomed, but I knew that if we were ever going to do it I wanted to be top.

Goemon gets out of the pool and picks up his phone, nodding and smiling at the other person on the phone. It could have been a friend or a member, but no way was it someone to sleep with.

"_Wait, what am I saying?!"_

I dropped my head in my hands and groan out in annoyance. I think I was growing possessive over my owner that it was making me think and say things I wouldn't normally say.

I heard a knock at my door and look down at the pool area to find it empty. Walking up, I opened the door and find Goemon standing in the hall with his smirk and a towel around his shoulders.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself in disgust. Goemon had me wear black underwear with a stupid buttplug dog tail, some dog ears, and half finger gloves that had paw prints on them. Apparently some of his friends were coming over and he wanted to show off his new "dog", so there is the reason I was in this ridiculous costume.

"I knew he was going to pull this out of his hat someday," I say under my breath.

Goemon walks into my room and pauses, scanning my body up and down before giving me a hardcore smirk.

"Don't look at me like that," I mutter.

"Why is my puppy so angry? You look adorable." I blushed at his comment but still glared at him in annoyance.

Goemon wore his "casual" attire, a black and red button-up with two buttons undone at the top, his nice black tailored pants, and hair done down messy. He liked to look good more than being dress down. Whether it be in a suit or naked.

"Just one last thing to finish the look." He says before pulling out a leather dog collar from behind him and swiftly puts it on around my neck.

"What?!" I feel around the collar and find that he locked it with a lock and made it impossible to open without a key.

"Now now, I don't want my new puppy getting loose and running off." I look back and find him smirking again with the key in his grip. I jump to get it but Goemon holds it out of my reach. He was an inch taller than me making it really annoying when he teases me. "Aha ah! You're not taking this thing off until the end of the night."

"You serious?!" I glare at him, getting really annoyed with his cocky expression.

"I'm your owner. I can do as I like." He licks my neck and kisses my jawline before I backed away from him, looking away with a blush.

The fact that he was my owner slipped my mind. I keep thinking of us as housemates, but I knew it wouldn't be like that unless I bought myself from him.

He clips a leash to the collar and pulls me into him.

"Be a good dog and do as I say." I nod at his words, feeling flustered as he pulls me out of the privacy of my room and into the hallway where I began to shudder at the thought of anyone else looking at me in this state.

Before we made it to his living room, Goemon instructs me to go down on all fours and crawl on the floor like a dog. I did as he said and we both enter the room. I find only three men in the room. Two playing a game of pool and one other sitting on an armchair with some sake in his hands. Goemon greets his friends, making them look over at him before following the lead down to me.

"Nice dog, Goemon." The one in violet comments before ignoring me and going back to the game.

"He's actually cute!" I blush at the man's words but look up to find Goemon angrily glaring at him. I became surprised that he doesn't say anything back to the man, he just stood there with an upset glare before turning away and sitting next to the man with the sake and letting out a sigh.

"Before any of us forget, we have some things we all need to discuss." The man explains, sipping on the sake he poured in his cup.

"And what's that, Saizo?"

As Goemon went to grab a cup of whiskey, I quickly sat between his legs and faced away from him, watching the two other men continue to play pool and bicker at each other back and forth. I watched in silence before I felt Goemon beginning to play with my hair. I look up and find him in deep conversation with Saizo but his hand was doing its own thing and played with my hair that way you would with your dog's fur. I was surprised but not bothered as it soothes me from my embarrassment.

I didn't pay much attention to what they were talking about. I did pick up on a few things such as the man with violet hair is named Munenori and he is the heir of a wealthy family in Japan; also the leader of his own mafia group. The man playing pool with him is named Musashi, also known as the Rogue as he doesn't associate himself with any groups or gangs but will dispose of runaways or snitches. And Saizo is Goemon's right-hand man who helps him with his work and is known for being a master in disguise.

"Now that we got that out of the way, tell us about your new dog." I shuddered at Saizo's cold words.

"Kotaro was auctioned off at a black market traffic auction that I attend. I just had to buy him, no matter what." Goemon explains as he turns me to face him, looking up to find that he was looking at me with those lustful eyes again.

"You've been going there for 7 years and just now bought someone from there?" Munenori asks with a scoff.

"No one interested me until Kotaro." He replies, glancing up at him with a smirk. "And besides, there are so many things I wanted to do with him that I couldn't possibly do with anyone else. He really is a loyal dog." I grew irritated with him the more he said of that statement that I bit his hand that held my face.

I was vexed enough that I felt my teeth break skin the second time and tasted some of his blood. Letting go, I felt the atmosphere in the room stiffen as all eyes were now in my direction. I look up at Goemon and find that he didn't flinch when I bit him, he just sat there with a blank expression staring at the bite.

"I don't think your little puppy has any manners." I was pulled back by my leash and fall on my back, looking up at Munenori and finding him staring at me with a horrific glare.

"That's alright, I'll teach him a lesson." Glancing back at Goemon, I let out a gasp when I see him lick his bloodied hand with a different kind of smirk. Scarier than what I have ever seen.

He excused himself and pulled me through the house until he got me in his room and tossed me onto his bed. He doesn't immediately punish me as he walks over to a dresser and pulls out what looked to be a muzzle. Walking back over to me, Goemon straddles me on the bed and pulls my leash, pulling me into his face.

"Who knew such a loyal pet would also a bad dog." I looked up at him with some fear as he puts the dog muzzle on my face and fastens it tightly. "I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

Goemon glides his warm hands down my body before making it to the edge of my underwear. Slipping them off, I watch my dick stand up straight as the stupid thing already grew hard from being forced around by Goemon. The redhead smiles and begins giving me a handjob while pulling out his own dick and rubbing them together. I let out a moan as he rubs them tightly together, spitting his saliva to lubricate them and make them rub smoothly.

The stupid muzzle didn't let me open my mouth very much so my moans sounded like little hums as I felt myself get closer to my climax. I clearly wasn't a virgin to sex, but ever since I had become Goemon's property, I had less stamina to my masturbations and would easily cum to his image. It was embarrassing.

"Goemon…" I moan out his name, feeling myself began to throb from the frottaging.

"Don't tell me you're already going to come? I thought you had more in you." Goemon slides his hand between my thighs, pulling the tail from my ass and stuck his entire finger in, making a quick shock of pain run through my body and causing me to scream out in pain.

My arms lost their strength and I fell back into his bed. He continues to twirl his finger in my ass and rub our dicks. But the moment he put in a second finger, I let out a painful moan and came all over Goemon's dick and my stomach.

"Shit Kotaro, you really came a lot," Goemon states, licking the semen off of his fingers.

"Shut up." I glare at him before I realize that he was moving his dick towards my asshole, moving my leg over his shoulder and pulling my hips towards him. "Wait, Goemon," I barely get his name out before he stuck his entire dick into me, making me let out another scream and clench the bed sheets in pain.

"Were you saying something?" Goemon leans down into me, kissing and licking my nipples to add on more stimulation.

"That… hurts…" I felt tears streaming down my face and stinging my eyes. His dick felt like it was going to break my ass hole.

"As I said, this is your lesson." He thrust into me again and bit down on my neck, making me cry out in pain but also in pleasure.

It hurt so much that it was starting to feel good. I was no masochist but I wanted him to hurt me even more.

"Goemon… please…"

"Please what?" I could hear it in his voice, he knew I wanted him to bite me more.

"Please... bite me more…" I heard him smirk before he flips me over and throws me on all fours, staying connected to me as he did so.

Thrusting into me, I felt his dick hit me in a certain spot that I didn't know I had and felt myself come a second time. My body grew weak and I couldn't hold myself up until Goemon grabbed hold of my leash and pulled my body up. As he continued to fuck me from behind, he ran his mouth down my back and bit me as hard as he could; probably also drawing blood a few times.

The feeling of his bites and his hard fucking made my mind blank as I was a moaning mess and drooling like a dog. I felt sweaty as our bodies clashed with each other and the numbness of pain took over my backside. I have never felt so painfully good in my life.

"Fuck. I'm close." I hear Goemon state, pushing my face into the bed and fucking me into the bed.

"Goemon! I'm gonna come again!" I shout at him, feeling my dick throb painfully as it tried to push out any more semen that I had left in my system.

"Hey, maybe if we're lucky, we could synchronize." Goemon lets out a small laugh before I heard him grunt painfully.

His dick suddenly got bigger in me and I felt it throb as he was reaching his peak. And it wasn't too long until both of us shouted each other's names and came together. My body twitched as I was finally at my limit with sex and I fall over onto the bed with Goemon's cum spilling out from behind me.

"I have to go back to our guests. When you're ready to take a shower, the key is on the dresser." Goemon tells me before cleaning the cum from his dick and fixing himself up, leaving me alone in his room.

I let out a scoff as I felt the twitching in my body continue.

"I'm so fucking pathetic."

I sat in the kitchen the next morning with a bowl of cereal in front of me. My entire back was sore and the bites on my back made it somewhat painful to move or stretch my body.

I was in my own world reading a book when a sudden voice broke my train of thought and brought me back into reality.

"How the last night's lesson?" I jump at the voice and turn around to find Musashi and Munenori standing behind me.

"What?" I ask.

"Well, you didn't come back down last night so we were wondering if the dragon's little puppy was okay," Musashi explains as he ruffles my hair like a dog's fur.

But I could only let out a blush and turn away from the two as I remembered last night all too well.

"It was probably a good lesson from those bite marks on your back." Munenori points out, making me turn towards them and hiding my back from them. "I don't care to see them. Is Goemon around?"

"Uh, yeah, he should be coming down soon," I explain, looking over at where the stairway was.

"In the meantime, why don't you keep us company and let us get to know you a little more." Musashi leans in close and wraps his large arm around me, holding my face inches from his.

"Um,"

"This is the only time I would let you bite anyone." I was suddenly pulled by someone else and embraced tightly against their naked chest. Looking back, I find Goemon glaring at Musashi with a hard look of discontent; growling at him and keeping me protected. "Don't touch what belongs to me, Musashi, or you're going to be the next one to feel the breath of a dragon."

Musashi let out a chuckle at his threat before Munenori hit him on the back of the head with his sheathed sword, telling him to knock it off and also taking Goemon's side.

Feeling his warm embrace somehow made me feel good. Not in a sexual way, but in a way that I was getting butterflies in my stomach. He wanted to protect me. Even if it was because I was his property, it still felt good to be wanted and protected.


	3. Tied Up Saizo x Sasuke

**"Tied Up"**

_**Short story contains contents of BDSM and sexual abuse**_

_**Read at your own risk**_

Sasuke slides open the door roughly, making Saizo jump in his seat and spilling some of his tea.

"Saizo!" Sasuke calls in excitement.

"Sasuke! What the hell?!" Saizo looks back at the tall ninja and glares at him, baring his teeth at him like an angry dog.

"Gee, you have to be more careful, Saizo. I don't want you to burn yourself." Sasuke ignores his friend's threatening glare and grabs a rag, patting Saizo's chest to dry him off.

"Don't touch me, monkey!" Kicking at him, Saizo puts some distance between him and Sasuke, grabbing the rag and viciously drying himself off.

"Gosh, I would have thought that you would have been happy to see me." Sasuke pouts as he sits on the floor across from Saizo.

"What do you mean? I see you every day." Saizo looks up to find Sasuke looking at him with a poker face. "What?"

"I have been gone for a mission for 5 days."

Saizo stares at Sasuke in confusion before remembering these last few days.

"So that's why it's been so quiet."

"Huh! So you're saying you didn't even notice I was gone!"

Saizo stood up from the ground, picking up the tray with the tea set and walking over to the kitchen.

"Hey, Saizo!" Sasuke follows in desperation.

"What?"

"Come on! You seriously didn't know I was gone for 5 days? It was quiet and having no monkey around didn't seem off to you?" Sasuke complains, frowning at the ninja under him.

"I had my own shit to do. I don't have to worry about you every minute of the day." Saizo takes a wooden spoon and taps him roughly on the head. "I'm not your babysitter. Find someone else to worry about you."

Sasuke's lips quiver as he gives him a look of hurt. "But you're my friend, Saizo. You're the one who should worry about me!"

"I would have been worried about why you would fail a mission. Anything else doesn't concern me." Saizo turns away from Sasuke, mixing the miso soup in the donabe before picking it up and setting it over the fire to cook.

Sasuke watches Saizo from behind before jumping on him and burying his face in the nook of his shoulder.

"Saizo, come on! I thought you loved me!"

"God, Sasuke! Get the hell off of me!" Saizo attempts to free himself from the giant's arms, pretty much failing as he knew the monkey got emotionally strong at random.

"Not until you say you love me and that you missed me!" Sasuke cries, holding onto Saizo for dear life.

Saizo let out a grunt of annoyance before he grabs Sasuke's ponytail and pulls on it roughly, bringing Sasuke down to the ground on his knees. Holding onto his hair, Saizo looks down and finds Sasuke with a flushed face as he stared up at him. It was somewhat of a surprise for him as he has never seen him look this way before. He knew he was hurting him, but Sasuke didn't tell him to stop. He just looked up at him with a look of heat.

"Sasuke, doesn't that hurt?" Saizo asks, a hint of concern hidden in his voice.

"Yeah, it does but you enjoy doing it so I'm not stopping you." Saizo felt chills run up his body at Sasuke's words.

"You're a masochist?" He asks, loosening the grip on his hair. Saizo felt as though he knew the answer, frowning at his friend as he stayed down on his knees.

"You could say I am when I'm around you." Sasuke gives Saizo a smile before he pulls on his hair again. Sasuke let out a sudden moan, his face continuing to redden and eyes beginning to water as the pain ran through his body. "Saizo…"

The ninja's arousal grows for his young friend under him, feeling himself twitch as the look and sound of Sasuke echoed through his body. His torture towards him was never to abuse him or gain pleasure from, but such turn of events made a hidden sadistic feeling rise to the surface. A sudden idea emerging and a smirk painting his lips.

Saizo leans down to his friend's face, breathing on his ear as he suddenly spoke in a deep voice.

"If you keep calling my name in that voice, I'll beat you senseless until you could no longer stand." A chill runs down Sasuke's body, feeling the heat from Saizo's voice as he breathes on him.

"Saizo," Sasuke's lips were suddenly connected by Saizo's as he kisses him deeply, sticking his tongue into his mouth and asserting dominance by marking him with his saliva.

"I thought I told you to shut up," Saizo commands under his breath, biting Sasuke's lower lip.

Standing back and leaning against the wall, Saizo admires his work with a smirk; watching Sasuke hang from the beam on the ceiling.

"I guess I still have it." He simply states.

Saizo tied Sasuke with multiple ropes, hanging from the beam with only his knees grazing the ground under him. He was tied multiple times around his naked chest, his arms folded uncomfortably above and behind his head while also keeping the gag tightly around his head and in his mouth. Sasuke was naked from the waist up, still wearing his kimono loosely around his waist so that Saizo could later take it off.

Sasuke grew red as he felt Saizo's eyes scan his body. It has been the first time seeing him in such a state that he didn't know how to react. While he was in an awkward position, he was tied comfortably.

"Now, what do I do with you first?" Saizo rhetorically asks, slowly making his way around the ninja and gliding his fingers over parts of his body. "Do I whip you? Drip hot wax on you? Or do I stick myself in you until you break?" Saizo feels Sasuke shudder at his voice, trying to say something through his gag. "Hm, you're feeling kind of cold. Maybe I could warm you up."

Walking over to the dresser, Saizo picks up a lit candle before walking over to Sasuke; standing above him with the candle tilted over his back. As some of the hot wax drips onto Sasuke's back, he let out some painful cries into his gag and tensed throughout his body.

"If you do that, it will only hurt worse." Saizo chimes, dripping more of the candles wax along his back.

He watched Sasuke's knuckles turn white as he attempted to take in the pain from the hot wax. While wax only gave him a small instant burn, the fact that it was along his spine made painful shocks run up his body and making it feel like he was getting shot with needles in the most sensitive spots.

"I think that's enough on your back," Sasuke let out a sigh, feeling his back burn from the hardening wax. "Let's drip some on your ass now."

Sasuke once again tenses, wrapping his fingers through the ropes that bind him and braced himself for more of the instant hot pain. But it doesn't come when he felt Saizo's lips run down the small of his back and slid his tongue along his skin. Shuddering at the strange sensation, Sasuke let out a small moan before the hot wax brought him back to the reality of pain.

Saizo smirked at the sudden jolt of the monkey before sliding his fingers down between his asscheeks and glide over his ass hole. Watching his expression, Saizo stuck his middle finger knuckle deep into Sasuke and felt his entire backside tense and attempt to suck in Saizo's entire hand.

"You really want this, you slut glutton." Saizo readies his ring finger before dripping another few drops of wax on his ass, pushing his finger through his tight ass hole.

Sasuke screamed, suddenly begging for the pain to stop. But Saizo continued to curl his fingers in him, twisting and spreading him to his liking. Before they knew it, Sasuke suddenly trembled and moaned out into the gag. Saizo raised an eyebrow when he felt Sasuke relax around him and almost go limp in his ropes. Standing, Saizo walked to the front of Sasuke and found a small puddle of semen under him with a look of fatigue on his face.

"You dirty monkey. Coming without my permission." Saizo ran his fingers down Sasuke's body, sliding them down into his kimono and grabbing his dick. Sasuke let out a small moan, looking away from Saizo as he stroked his dick in his hand and hardening it again. "That was quick. You must really be horny if you just suddenly got hard like this."

Leaning into him, he ran his lips along his collarbone before biting and sucking Sasuke's skin hard enough to leave a love bruise on him.

"Hm. I don't think people will be able to see that." Leaning up, Saizo finds a spot on Sasuke's neck and sucks and gnaws on his skin again until a second bruise was left. "Now that people will be able to see."

Sasuke moans out painfully. He shook all over and had the urge to fuck Saizo's hand, but the ropes that bind his ceased most of his body movement as it was tied tightly around his body.

Saizo releases his hand from Sasuke's dick when he felt him tremble, standing back and watching him give him a look of plea to go all the way.

"What an impatient monkey." Saizo quietly comments before picking up the candle again, taking out Sasuke's hardened dick and holding the candle over.

Sasuke watches in horror. He cried and screamed into the gag, only to be ignored by Saizo's sadistic pleasure. As a few drops of hot wax land on the head of Sasuke's dick, he tensed throughout his body and cried in pain as the instant hot wax burned him. His manhood throbbed in both pain and pleasure in a way that he wouldn't have ever thought. It felt painfully good and he wanted Saizo to do it again. Looking over at him with a blurry vision, Sasuke meets Saizo's narrow eyes and felt them pierce him as tears run down his face. They continued to stare until Saizo dropped some more hot wax onto his dick again, making him look away and cry out in pain.

"You look so cute with that face." Saizo comments, standing and looking down at the ninja under him. Leaning down, he ran his tongue along his face; picking up the taste of Sasuke's tears and saliva and kissing him all over.

Sasuke looks up at Saizo in surprise. He was being gentle with him at a time like this. He relaxed a little as he felt the soft kisses Saizo placed all over his swollen face, kissing and licking him lovingly like never before.

"Fuck, I really want to mess you up inside," Saizo throws up his kunai knife and snapped the rope that held up Sasuke, dropping him on the ground and making him groan in pain. Looking up at the beam, he notices that the knife was stuck into the wood by a few inches and let out a sigh. "That won't be coming down for a while."

Sasuke looks back at Saizo, giving him a glare like he should have warned him that he was going to drop him or something.

"Shut up, it is easier to fuck you when you're on solid ground than hanging from the ceiling." Saizo unties his kimono and lets it drop to the floor as he made it on top of Sasuke, his hand running down his back again and gliding over his ass.

Sasuke shuddered at the light feeling of Saizo's hand on his skin, raising goosebumps on his arms. Saizo demands him to raise his hips before the tip of his dick poked Sasuke's ass hole. Sasuke braced himself for the tearing pain, but when Saizo fully thrusts into him, Sasuke let out a painful cry; biting down on the gag in his mouth and knitting his fingers through the rope and grasping it until his hands turned white.

"Fuck, Sasuke, you're tight," Saizo hums in a moan, feeling Sasuke's inside hug his dick.

Thrusting into him, Saizo began at a moderate pace before allowing Sasuke to adjust to him. The painful moans he let out made Saizo shudder in pleasure. His friend's voice was so sweet, making him want Sasuke to moan out his name, even screaming for him to stop only to want it more. Finding another kunai knife nearby, Saizo cut the rope that held his arms and the gag, freeing Sasuke and watching his arms fall to the ground numb to the touch.

"Saizo…" Sasuke looks back at him, tears in his eyes and that cute in heat expression that made Saizo first do this act.

Grabbing his hair, Saizo pulls his head back and thrust into Sasuke harder, making the moan louder than before and giving Saizo a feeling of satisfaction. Running his hand around Sasuke's body, Saizo begins stroking his dick with his thumb pushing down on his head.

Sasuke cried for Saizo to stop being so hard on him, but Saizo knew the sounds that came out of his mouth didn't want him to. And before he knew it, Sasuke announced that he was going to cum and wrapped his hand around Saizo's; assisting him in pumping his dick until a load shot out all over the ground.

"Shit, monkey, you have some stamina, but your endurance sucks." Flipping him on his back, Saizo continues to thrust into him as Sasuke tried to tell him that he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Saizo, I'm gonna break!" Saizo gives Sasuke a wicked smirk before leaning down and nipping at his nipples.

Sucking and biting them, Sasuke let out a moan at the strange sensitivity to them as he played with them, fucking him hard with his hands pulling in his hips.

"Be useful and work yourself a handjob." Sasuke nods as he gets ahold of his stiff dick again and began pumping it to the beat of Saizo's thrusts.

The pleasure was running all over his body in a way he never felt before. He was adjusted to Saizo's size, giving him a comfortable and pleasurable experience as Saizo continued to fuck him. But it wasn't long until Saizo cursed and hovered over Sasuke's body, slowing down his thrusts and dripping Sasuke's hips.

"Saizo…" Sasuke looks up at Saizo in confusion as he continued to stroke himself.

"If you keep saying my name like that, I will come faster than I want to," Saizo growled before starting to thrust into him again with more force.

Sasuke moaned at the depth at his dick in him, hitting a spot that made his body began to tremble and the feeling of cum pushing through to be released. Feeling both his and Saizo's dick throb, Sasuke pulled Saizo into an embrace with his one arm; continuing to pump his dick until he felt his limit reach.

Saizo and Sasuke shout out their names in unison as they reach their limit, Saizo unloading himself in Sasuke while Sasuke's cum shot out and covered both their stomachs. The two then waited in silence, breathing heavily as they caught their breath before putting some distance between them.

"So, can you teach me how to do those bondage ties?" Sasuke asks Saizo as they sat at the table, eating the stew that Saizo made after they cleaned themselves off.

"Why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he ate some potatoes.

"So that if I ever want to top, I can tie you up." Sasuke gave Saizo an innocent look, smiling with a small sparkle in his eyes.

He stared at him for a long moment before sighing.

"Fine. I guess I can teach you a simple one." Sasuke smiles triumphantly.

Waiting for Saizo to grab some rope, he begins teaching him how to do a simple column tie then a basic box tie. Saizo even ties his kimono around his waist to become more comfortable for the tie. But as they were about to finish the tie, the door opens and the two look up to find Kotaro walking in in casual attire.

Kotaro doesn't say anything as he stared at the two in the strange activity that they were performing.

"Oh, hey Kotaro!" Sasuke greets nonchalantly as he finishes the final tie of the box tie.

"No, wait, Kotaro, it's not what it looks like!" Saizo panics, blushing red as he attempts to defend himself.

"Hey Kotaro, are the two home?" Goemon's voice was heard before he was seen. Kotaro simply turns on his heel and kicks him out of the house before he witnessed anything like that, not saying a word like usual.

"Sasuke! Untie me!" Saizo shouts, glaring at him with his teeth bared again like a dog.

"Yeah, I figured out how to tie but not untie." Sasuke simply states, earning him a headbutt from Saizo. "Ow! Saizo! That hurt!"

Sasuke pouts but blushes slightly at his attitude. Oh, how he really loved Saizo.


	4. Peeping Bastard Sasuke x Saizo x Hanzo

**"Peeping Bastard"**

_**Short story contains contents of voyeurism and rape**_

_**Read at your own risk**_

Hanzo sat at his desk typing on his computer, finishing the last page of his monthly reports as the day slowly came to an end. It was already an hour past closing and he knew that if he worked overtime, he would worry less about getting things done over the weekend.

"I'm heading out, Hanzo. I'll see you on Monday." Hanzo's coworker states with a wave and a tired smile.

"Yeah, see you then." He waves him off, only looking up from the screen for a hot second.

Stretching out, Hanzo let out a yawn and looked up at the clock on the East wall: 7:43 pm.

"Almost done." He reassures himself, staring at the screen for a long moment before going back to typing. It doesn't take him long to finish the rest of the report, printing it out and walking it over to the management department and dropping it off at his boss's desk.

"God, I'm ready for a drink." Pulling his phone out as he walked back to his desk, checking to find his friend Goemon texting him and asking if he wanted to go out for Friday night drinks with him and his boyfriend, Kotaro.

Before he was able to reply to the text, Hanzo halts in the middle of the hallway and picks up the sound of someone's voice. It was faint but it sounded a bit strange. Continuing to walk down the hall, the voice got slightly louder and it began to sound like some moans from a male voice.

Finding himself walking towards the ajar door to Saizo Kirigakure's office, he peeks through to find Saizo fucking another coworker from his department, Sasuke Sarutobi. The moans he heard from the hallway were coming from his lips, moaning out Saizo's name and begging him to go in deeper and harder.

Hanzo could only stare at them for a moment before he pulled back and leaned against the wall. He felt his heart beating out of his chest as this was the first time he has ever seen two coworkers having sex in the workplace. Specifically gay sex. He attempted to get the image out of his head but the sounds of them doing it right next to him made it nearly impossible.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Hanzo looked down at his pants and saw his bulge grow. He was panicking! Never has he gotten hard at the thought of two male lovers fucking each other. Covering his mouth with one of his hands, the other went down and rubbed the bulge, feeling uncomfortable as it was harder than what it has ever been.

"Ah, fuck, fuck." He whispers to himself, looking back through the door and watching Saizo thrust deeply into Sasuke's asshole and Sasuke's voice moaning loudly and making a very lewd expression.

Hanzo's dick throbs painfully, begging to be touched. Unable to take any more of the pain, he unzipped his pants and pulls out his dick; stroking it and watching some precum leak out from the head. Firmly gripping his dick, Hanzo pumps it quickly hopefully to come and flee the scene as fast as he could. Keeping his hand over his mouth, his attempt to keep quiet didn't seem to work as well, but the loud moans coming from the room seemed to overlap his, making it not much of a big deal.

"Saizo! I'm going to come!" Sasuke shouts in between his moans.

"_Fuck. So am I."_ Hanzo thought as his dick throbs and he felt his climax about to peak.

He pumped his dick a few more times before a load of cum spurt out of his dick and all over his shirt. Breathing out, he let out a sigh of relief before jumping at the sudden voice.

"Well, if it isn't Hanzo Hattori from the Analytics Department." Looking up, Hanzo froze at the hard gaze from Saizo, who hovered over him with a grim expression and arms crossed over his open chest.

"Looked like you enjoyed the show there, Hanzo." Looking back at the doorway, Sasuke stood with a grin; also half-naked from being fucked just a minute ago.

"I'm sorry, I heard something and I didn't know what was going on, and before I knew it," Saizo grabs Hanzo's collar and pulled him up, slamming him against the wall and baring his teeth at him.

"No one likes a peeping bastard, Hanzo." Hanzo gulps, shivering in fear from the scary man in front of him. "I'm very close friends with Yagyu, so I can easily report you for voyeurism by the end of the night and you won't be coming back next Monday."

"Wait, Saizo, please don't," Hanzo pleads as his entire body begins to shake.

"We going to punish him, Saizo?" Sasuke asks, looking at his partner with a mischievous grin.

"Of course we are. We just got started ourselves."

Saizo drags Hanzo into the office, slamming and locking the door behind him before tossing him onto his black sofa that stood against the wall.

"Which toy do I grab?" Sasuke asks Saizo with some excitement.

"Grab the beads and blue dildo. And the ribbon while you're at it." Saizo straddles Hanzo and begins unbuttoning his shirt. As Hanzo attempts to resist him, Saizo grabs him by his throat and pushes him into the cushion. "If you make this any harder, your punishment will get worse."

"Please don't report me to Yagyu," Hanzo begs as he is gasping for air. "I'll do anything."

"Your _anything_ will be decided by me. And I'll make that decision if you are able to satisfy both of us."

"You want the ribbon now?" Sasuke asks when he drops a pile of condoms, dildos, and anal beads on the sofa next to Hanzo, twirling the purple silk ribbon between his fingers.

"Yeah. Put it on while I undress him." Saizo demands, getting off of Hanzo's lap and pulling off his shirt that was covered in his cum.

Sasuke goes down between Hanzo's legs and pulls out his dick from his underwear. Though Hanzo begged him not to touch it, Sasuke stared at him with a sly expression and ran his tongue up and down his shaft. Putting it in his mouth, Sasuke sucked on his dick and hardened it while causing Hanzo to moan out. As he felt him become hard, Sasuke wraps the silk ribbon around the base of his shaft and tightened it with a double knot.

"Wait, Sasuke, what's this?" Hanzo asks with panic as the strange feeling settled on his crotch.

"Just a way to make you last longer." He replies as he sticks his dick into his mouth again, taking in his full length without a problem.

Saizo grabs both his hands and handcuffed them together, Hanzo looking at him in surprise. Then telling him to get on his hands and knees, Hanzo flushed red before nodding and doing as he says. Sasuke quickly pulls off his pants, tossing them to the side before sitting in front of Hanzo.

"Pass the beads and dildo." Saizo orders before Sasuke handed them over with a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube.

"While you work his ass, can I work his mouth?" Sasuke asks, already grabbing a handful of Hanzo's hair and pulling him down to his already hard dick.

"Do whatever you want, Sasuke." Saizo drops some of the cold lubricant on Hanzo's ass causing him to shudder to the strange feeling.

"You hear that? I get to use that mouth however I like." Pushing his dick into his mouth, Hanzo gagged as his entire length slid in, not giving him a chance to prepare himself and almost biting down at the base of his dick. "Shit. Careful not to use your teeth."

As he starts to bob his head, Saizo pushes his lubricated finger into his ass and causes Hanzo to let out a painful cry; almost resulting in him biting Sasuke's dick again.

"Fuck, Hanzo!" Hanzo looks up at Sasuke and gives him an apologetic look.

"He's really tight back here," Saizo comments as he moved his finger around inside him. "If you don't want your dick bitten off, I suggest you don't get a blowjob until he's ready."

"Ugh, fine." Sasuke pulls Hanzo off of his dick and lets him catch his breath as he begins to cough.

"Let's see if he can take in any more," Saizo stuck in another finger which causes Hanzo to jolt in pain and let out a painful moan as he pumped his fingers and stretched his hole.

"Damn. We're ruining a perfectly good virgin ass." Sasuke states as a lazy grin spread across his lips.

"You ruined mine. What's one more?" Hanzo looks back at Saizo in surprise.

From that, maybe Sasuke was the one who seduced Saizo first to where it got to the point that they fucked more than one occasion.

"See if you can put your entire hand into him," Sasuke suggests, making Saizo look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, wait!" Hanzo protests but was ignored before he let out a scream in pain as Saizo's entire hand is pushed into his ass hole. All the way up to the wrist, curling his hand and touching him on the inside like never before.

"Holy shit, he's leaking from behind." Saizo comments, pulling out his hand and watching a string of thick fluid follow.

"Probably cause his dick is tied," Sasuke explains, watching him lick his hand clean. "Don't you think he's ready enough?"

"Oh, yeah." Saizo nods, picking up a condom and tossing one to him. "You want bottom first?"

"Hell yeah." Pushing Hanzo back, Sasuke readjusts himself as he slips on a condom.

Nodding to Saizo, Sasuke pulls Hanzo's hips towards him and lifts him slightly. Pushing in the tip first, Hanzo let out a painful moan before Saizo stuck in two fingers into his mouth and shut him up. Then grabbing his hips, Saizo pushes him all the way down on Sasuke's dick before pulling them up again than pushing them down.

"Get moving, Hanzo." Saizo orders, pulling his fingers out of his mouth and licking them.

"Why does he have to face you?" Sasuke whines, holding Hanzo's hips and helping them move on his dick.

"Shut up." Grabbing Hanzo's hair, he pulls him down to his dick and orders him to suck him while being fuck by Sasuke.

Hanzo looks up at Saizo with a flushed expression, his face red from embarrassment and pleasure; though he really didn't want to admit that it was starting to feel good. It had been over a year since he has last had sex with someone and his ability to keep a woman was non-existent. He knew he had bad luck with women, but he would have never thought that doing it with some men would feel any better. Boy, was he wrong.

Taking in his length, Hanzo sucks and licks Saizo's dick as his moans seemed to have been vibrating it in his mouth. Looking up at Saizo, he saw a lewd expression paint his face with some soft moans escaping his lips.

Hanzo liked Saizo's voice. It was a very manly but not a rough voice. And the moans made it somehow deeper and sexier. And surprisingly, he wasn't as rough on him as he was before they started.

Running his fingers through his hair, Saizo caressed Hanzo's face as he attempts to satisfy him; Saizo actually feeling the awkwardness of his mouth sucking him for the first time. He's just glad he wasn't the one who had his dick being sucked while having him getting stretched.

"Ready to switch?" Sasuke asks Saizo, bucking his hips and thrusting into the virgin.

"Pass the condom." Sasuke tosses Saizo a condom, pulling out and taking his condom off and tossing it in the bin that he placed near the sofa, he stood up and walked over to the desk; opening a drawer and shuffling through some things. "What now?" Saizo asks as he pushed Hanzo on his hands and knees again and entered him from behind.

"Does the bullet have new batteries in it?" Sasuke asks, pulling out a vibrator that was only the size of a palm but had a 10 speed manual on it for effectiveness.

"Yeah. It drains the battery faster than any other one so I'm always replacing them." Saizo explains as he pulls Hanzo's hips into him and thrusts into him deep enough to where he hit his special spot. "Oh look, I think I found it." Saizo thrusts into him again and hits the spot harder than before, causing Hanzo to lose feeling in his arms and fall to his elbows.

Going down to his knees, Sasuke was eye level to Hanzo's dick as he grabbed it and began to stroke it. It was hard and hot as it isn't able to release the built-up semen in him. Turning on the bullet vibrator to speed 5, he held it up to the head of his dick and watched Hanzo let out a pleasurable cry; his body tensing and his moans growing louder.

"Hey, don't do it for too long. Before you know it, he'll," Hanzo's voice interrupts Saizo as he cried out and trembled throughout his body.

Halting his movements, Saizo held Hanzo's body and felt him tremble viciously. His voice quivering and tears streaming down his face. Saizo could only let out a sigh as he pulled out and let him fall to his back.

"Wow. That looks painful." Sasuke comments, staring at Hanzo's twitching body as he lay on the sofa.

"He had a dry orgasm. It was probably his first time." Saizo sighs as he watches Hanzo catch his breath.

"What the hell was that?" Hanzo asks, pushing the palm of his hand into his forehead as he felt an oncoming headache.

"You just had an orgasm!" Sasuke announces before being smacked on the back of the head.

"That's what happens when you have a buildup. It doesn't happen often and only to a fraction of people; so congrats."

Hanzo lay in silence for a long moment before looking down at his still stiff dick.

"Can you please take off the ribbon," Saizo smirks as he leans down and repositions himself to be at his hole again.

"Only if you can go another round. Sasuke and I still have to come."

"Wait, Saizo," Saizo thrust into him once again and immediately begins fucking the man under him.

"What about me?" Sasuke whines, sulking as he watched Saizo fucking Hanzo.

"If you don't want to be completely useless, you can fuck me," Saizo says, making Sasuke look up at him with a sparkle in his eyes.

Positioning himself behind Saizo, Sasuke doesn't hesitate as he thrusts deep into Saizo; making him nearly collapse on Hanzo in pain.

"You idiot!" He shouts as he pauses to look back at Sasuke. "You could have at least used some lube!"

"Why? Dry fucking feels way better." Sasuke insists as he starts fucking Saizo, pushing him into Hanzo and causing the two to moan in unison.

"Fuck, Sasuke," Attempting to meet his thrusts, Saizo began to feel overwhelmed as his dick and ass were both occupied. He couldn't remember the last time he was the middle of the threesome but damn it felt great to get pleasure from both ends.

Leaning down and barely meeting the thrusting pattern, Saizo meets face to face with Hanzo; breathing into each other's breaths before their lips met. Kissing deeply, they felt their tastes and moans mixing in together, twisting their tongues and fighting for dominance.

"Ah, fuck, Sasuke," Saizo looks back at the guy fucking him and saw him reply with a nod of his head.

Looking down, Saizo fondles with the knot made by Sasuke before he was able to untie it and release it from Hanzo's stiff throbbing dick.

"Wait, Saizo, I'm going to," Hanzo couldn't say anything as his body gave out and released his entire load onto his and Saizo's stomachs.

The room suddenly became silent aside for the heaving breaths of the group. They all sat in their positions for a long minute before Sasuke was the first to pull out, followed by Saizo; who looks down to see his cum trickling out of Hanzo's ass.

"Ah, fuck." He cusses, growing annoyed that he didn't pull out of him early enough. Though he knew well enough that Sasuke purposely came inside him.

"Oh, did you not wear a condom?" Sasuke asks as he looks down at Saizo's limp dick and saw it covered in his semen.

"I took it off after his dry orgasm and I forgot to put on another one." He explains, looking back at Sasuke before glancing over to Hanzo; finding him passed out after having a second heavy orgasm. "Oh, Goddamnit."

"So you're telling me that you woke me up, made me drive here half asleep, and go through the back doors just so you can tell me you fucked someone else in the office and need a ride back to your house?!" Their boss, Munenori Yagyu, shouts. Rubbing his temples and glaring at his two subordinates as they sat at Saizo's desk; fully clothed and drinking sake.

"You are aware that Sasuke and I don't drive to work right?" Saizo questions, sipping the sake as he watched him grow angry. "Also, Hanzo wouldn't have been involved if he didn't do such a voyeuristic act."

"Tch. That's not the point. You seriously think I would do this thing for you without something in return and out of the blue?"

"When was the last time you go a blowjob?" Sasuke asks, drowning his cup of sake.

Munenori stood in silence. Glaring at Sasuke, he didn't want to fall for another blowjob session, but it really has been a while since he has last had sex with anyone.

"Oh, come on. I know it's been a while. Just do this for us and you get a great in-car blowjob." Sasuke gives his boss a sly grin, knowing well what he was into.

"Please don't do it while we're driving." Saizo comments, putting away the sake set as he walked over to the passed out coworker and picked him up in a cradle.

He covered him with a blanket that he had in the office, folding his clothes into his bag and making sure they got his belongings before calling Munenori for the ride.

"Ugh, fine," Munenori mutters, looking away with a small blush but a look of annoyance as he lost to Sasuke once again.

"Thanks, Munenori." Saizo nods his head before following their boss to the back parking lot and entering the luxury vehicle.

"Hey, maybe if Hanzo wakes up, we could have a foursome!" Sasuke suggests out of hype before earning a smack on the back of his head from Saizo.

"In your dreams."

Saizo watches the lights pass by as they drove down the road towards their apartment. Unconsciously stroking Hanzo's hair and caressing his face.

"_Maybe I should have befriended him earlier in our career together." _Saizo thought to himself as he glanced down at his sleeping face, leaning down and kissing his hair like a little child.


	5. Who's Topping Kotaro x Goemon

**"Who's Topping"**

Kotaro stood in the kitchen, frying the meat that he got from hunting just that morning. It was quiet throughout the day as he was the only one home at the moment. Wearing only his pants, he let out a sigh as the heat from the midsummer air made him feel tired.

Pulling the meat off of the pan, Kotaro covers it with a cloth to keep the flies away and reorganizes the kitchen. Finding that he had everything he needed for dinner, he makes a last-minute decision to go out for a swim and rinse off all the unwanted sweat off his body.

He lived close to the creek so it was never a long trip to take a bath. Walking down the dirt path, Kotaro repeated to himself the recipe for dinner, making sure he really did have everything and didn't need to go back into town and buy something last minute. As he got to the water, he quickly stripped from his clothing and stepped into the cool flowing water. Shuddering at the sudden change in temperature, Kotaro sunk into the water; letting out a sigh as he felt himself relax.

Dipping his head in the water, Kotaro messes up his hair and resurfaces, looking up to find Hosuke perched on a nearby tree branch and looking around excitedly.

"If you're here, Hosuke, than that must mean," Heavy arms wrapped around Kotaro's body and pulled into someone's chest, their breath tickling his ear.

"You missed me, Kotaro-chan?" Kotaro lets out a sigh in annoyance. "Hey! Don't say you're not excited to see me!" Goemon whines, looking at Kotaro with a small pout.

"I just don't like the name 'Kotaro-chan'. It makes it seem like I'm younger than you." He states, wrapping his arms around his partner's.

"We don't have that much of a difference in age." Goemon gives him a smile while pulling him in more.

"I'm 2 years older than you, but I still am older than you, Goemon."

"Yeah, yeah. You're just cute, that's all." Goemon taps Kotaro's nose, making him blush slightly with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I thought you weren't supposed to come home until tonight."

"I finished early. I didn't want you to be alone for too long." Goemon leans in, about to kiss Kotaro until the albino stopped him by covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'm busy. If you want to join, strip and let your clothes dry out."

Goemon pouts. "You're mean." Kotaro gives him a smirk, leaning into him and breathing into his ear.

"You can say that all you want, yet you still come back." He nips his earlobe, feeling Goemon shudder at the sensation.

"Fine, fine." Pulling away, Goemon walks out of the water and begins to strip on the shoreline, hanging his kimono to dry as it was now full of water.

"How were you able to finish early? You usually take an extra day to come home." Kotaro asks him as Goemon walks towards him.

"I found the guy earlier than expected. He wasn't good at hiding his tracks when he knew someone was looking for him so he practically left a trail to him." The redhead gives the albino a wide grin of triumph. Getting up next to his partner, he embraces him again and leans in close. "And as I already mentioned, I didn't want to leave you alone for too long."

Kotaro gives him a smile, slightly blushing at his words but embracing him back out of reflex.

Kotaro and Goemon had been friends since their young teenage years, always training together when possible, but it was difficult since the two were from different clans. Goemon was an Iga ninja: more famously known for teaching ninja techniques with the skill to possess enchantments: such as Goemon's Fire Dragon techniques. And Kotaro was from his home clan: Fuuma. Most famously known for some of the best sharpshooters in Japan. While the two were completely different, they have always gotten along to the point whereas they became adults they had decided to live together and work the ninja lifestyle. The thought of becoming sexual partners didn't come up until the two had a mission in Iga where Goemon is famously known; not only as a ninja but also as a lover. Kotaro didn't know it but he was jealous of him being around women and hated the thought of him being around another. If Goemon wasn't a good friend and a great sexual partner, Kotaro wouldn't be talking to him today.

"Did you run here?" Kotaro suddenly asks.

The redhead looks at him with some surprise then looking away with a small blush.

"I thought so. You smell like sweat." Pushing away, Kotaro pulls him into the deeper area of the stream.

"Oh, you going to bathe me?" Goemon asks as he narrows his eyes and floats closer to the albino before he splashes water into his face.

"In your dreams." Kotaro attempts to swim past but Goemon quickly grabs him and pulls him close again.

"Is Kotaro-chan sexual frustrated?" Goemon hums, licking his ear and running his hand down to his dick.

"I went half of my life without being sexually active. What makes you think I'll become sexually frustrated after just a week?" Kotaro grumbles, but he really didn't want to admit to Goemon that he really missed him touching him throughout the night.

"Don't deny it. I can tell what your body wants after being gone." Stroking his dick, Kotaro let out a moan at the sudden touch and leans into Goemon out of habit. "There it is."

"Shut up," Chuckling, Goemon turns Kotaro's head and kisses him lovingly, their tongues finding each other and twisting into the other.

Kotaro's dick grows hard at the mere touch of Goemon and the feeling of his dick rubbing his ass made the sexual buildup nearly impossible to ignore. He loved having sex with Goemon, but Goemon is the one that knows best when they should have sex or not. He was the experienced one, and he knew that if either one or both were in a certain mood that the sex wouldn't make things any better. Or if it was during a mission or banquet, Goemon knew when and where would be best but it was rare that the two went to missions or events together anyway.

"Goemon," Kotaro moans out his name, face flushed with a lewd expression as he wanted more. "I want to do it,"

"Hm? Sorry, I don't understand what you're asking." He teases, bucking his hips and making his dick rub up between his thighs.

"Fuck, Goemon!"

He leans into Kotaro, nibbling his ear as he continues to tease him selfishly.

"You're gonna have to be clear about what you want, or I can just leave you here without being satisfied." Kotaro let out a frustrated whimper, biting his lip as he tries not to say embarrassing things to him. "I can't hear you, Kotaro-chan." Goemon bucks his hips again, hitting Kotaro's balls and rubbing his dick against his.

"Goemon!" He clenched his teeth, frustrated and trying his best not to forcefully grab Goemon's dick and stick it up his own ass. He knew well enough that if he did that again, he was going to be tied to the bed and teased all night long, not getting fucked but played with until he came without help.

"I'm waiting," Kotaro heard his smirk. He wasn't sexually frustrated before, but now he really was.

"Just fuck me already!" Kotaro shouts, instantly feeling like he said that a little too loud.

It wasn't a moment later when Goemon clicked his tongue, muttering something to himself and thrusting his dick into Kotaro's ass hole. It was so sudden that Kotaro thought his brain melted from the sudden pleasure.

It really didn't hurt like it did when they first started having sex together, but if they didn't have sex for a while then the possibility of one of them being tight was pretty high. Kotaro was bottom most of the time, his hole getting drilled almost every day when they were together. It was like every Blue Moon when he is given the opportunity to be top, but that barely lasts since Goemon takes the position back not even halfway through. He did enjoy being bottom, but sometimes he thinks that Goemon doesn't get enough pleasure just from fucking him all the time, so he tries to change it up anytime he can.

"Hm, you're not as tight. Did you play with yourself because you were lonely?" Kotaro looks back at Goemon and blushes.

There was no reason to answer or lie. Goemon already knew the answer just from his expression.

Goemon chuckled. "You're just so cute."

Bringing his face close to him again, Goemon locks lips with the albino and kissed him deeply like he hasn't seen him in months. It has really only been a week but he was obsessive over Kotaro. While the two were highly trained ninjas and mature, hard-working men, he couldn't help but feel like it was his job to watch over his partner. He hated leaving for more than a few days, and he didn't want him being alone on missions. He was his best friend and he could never let anything happen to his little Kotaro-chan.

"Turn around," Goemon whispers, pulling out from behind.

As Kotaro turned to face Goemon, he is picked up and wraps his legs around his waist, slowly guiding down Kotaro's hip onto his dick and re-enters him. Kotaro held onto Goemon with his arms around his shoulder. He didn't have an issue slipping off of him as they were chest-deep in water, Kotaro had little issue staying on Goemon as he simply floated half the time.

"I missed this…" Kotaro moans, looking at Goemon with tearful eyes.

"And yet you tried to act tough." Goemon smiled at his partner, locking their lips and kissing passionately until they ran out of breath.

"Goemon,"

"Are you really that close already?" Goemon asked as he once again begins stroking Kotaro's dick.

The albino let out a surprised moan as he leans away from Goemon, looking down through the water and watching him multitask with both his hand and his hips. Goemon felt Kotaro's hips tremble as his orgasm neared, feeling his dick throb in his hand and his moans growing louder.

"Come on, Kotaro let it out," Goemon leans in, licking and kissing Kotaro's neck and finding his sweet spot as he sucked on his tanned skin.

"Fuck, Goemon! Don't do tha-" Kotaro is interrupted by his voice, crying out as he clenched onto Goemon as he rode out his orgasm.

"There it is." He mutters as he felt his body release his semen into his partner's ass, halting any movement on their bodies as he felt himself twitch in excitement.

Kotaro leans into him, relaxing after having sex and embracing the redhead under him. Taking in the scent, he was still covered in sweat and now somewhat warm from doing such activity, but it made Goemon's smell even stronger than what it usually was.

"You okay there, Kotaro?" Goemon whispers, running a hand through his hair and kissing his shoulder.

"Thank you," Kotaro mutters under his breath and causes Goemon to slightly blush at his partner's words. "Now, continue your bath." Kotaro suddenly pulls away from Goemon, attempting to get out of his embrace and getting out of the water.

"Awe, come on, we were having a moment." Goemon pouts, holding onto Kotaro without any issues and keeping him close.

"If we stay here too long, we're both gonna get wrinkly. Hurry up and take your bath so that we can get back and have dinner." Finally getting out of his grip, Kotaro swims to the shoreline and grabbed the towel from the ground. Looking back, the redhead had suddenly disappeared from the water making Kotaro look back and unsurprisingly find Goemon fully dressed with a grin on his lips. "That doesn't count."

Goemon stared at the food that Kotaro brought to the table and felt himself began to drool.

"Goemon, that's gross." Kotaro comments, sitting across from him and setting up his plate with food.

"Sorry, but I just missed your cooking. On the mission, I had to survive on protein bars since I wasn't near any cities." Goemon looks up and finds Kotaro slightly blushing, a little happy that he liked his cooking so much.

"It's just somen and yakitori; nothing to get excited about," Kotaro explains, taking a sip of the sake that he got from the market a few days back.

"You're such wifey material." Kotaro spits out the sake, choking at his comment like it was something you can tell someone without any response.

"Goemon! What the hell?!"

Goemon stares at the albino, smiling at his reaction.

"Do you even understand what you just said?" Kotaro glares at Goemon, wiping his mouth with his hand and coughing up the last of the sake in his throat.

"I understand perfectly: that's why I said it." Goemon smiles at him innocently, making his heart jump out of his chest in pain.

Kotaro wasn't always great at saying what he thought and mostly spoke in his mind. Unlike Goemon, who spoke out anything that was on his mind. Always embarrassing Kotaro with similar comments and ideas. But on a rare occasion, Kotaro would say something to him; but quietly and almost inaudibly.

Looking away from him, Kotaro blushes at his words again before muttering that they should get to eating before the food got cold, handing him a dish to make himself a plate.

Dinner was quiet, aside for some small talk about the mission and food, Kotaro and Goemon didn't speak much. It wasn't awkward as the two enjoy each other's presence and once in a while looked up and made eye contact.

"That was the best dinner I've had in a long time," Goemon comments as he stretched himself out.

"So, anything else I've made wasn't good?" Kotaro asks, taking the plates to the sink.

"No. I mean since the mission." He corrects.

"A week isn't that long, Goemon."

"It is when you're away from the person you love most." Embracing Kotaro from behind, Goemon ran his lips down the side of his neck and still naked shoulder.

Blushing, Kotaro tries to ignore Goemon and clean the dishes, only for it to be nearly impossible since he was trying to make him horny again.

"Leave the dishes for tomorrow. Let's just help ourselves in bed." Goemon whispers seductively, nibbling at his ear and running his hand down his pants.

"Wait, Goemon," Nearly dropping the dish in his hands, Kotaro jolts at the sudden feeling and moans at his touch.

"You know, I would but I'm not very patient." Kotaro knew that was kind of a lie. Sexually: Goemon wasn't patient at all. But in reality, he is a very patient person.

"No, Goemon, I want to…" Kotaro bites his lip, honestly begging for Goemon to know what he wants so he doesn't have to say it.

"Hm? What do you want?" Goemon plays with Kotaro's balls, fondling them and waiting for Kotaro to speak up.

"Don't make me say it…" Kotaro pants like a dog, feeling his hands work like magic.

Goemon smirks, tightening his fingers around his already hard dick and working them down slowly. It was a great trick for Kotaro as he hated having his dick teased, especially with a slow handjob.

"God, Goemon! Let me just fuck you already!" While he was frustrated, he quickly flushed red when he shouted the demand.

"Are you sure you can handle doing that in your state?" He asked with a smirk on his lips, continuing to tease his dick as slowly as he could.

Growing annoyed with him, Kotaro leans back and takes a bite of his neck. Pulling his hand out, Goemon touches the bite in surprise before Kotaro takes the opportunity and throws him over his shoulder.

"Wait, Kotaro, what are you,"

"I told you; I'm topping tonight," Kotaro replies, walking into their room and tossing him onto the futon.

Crawling over him, Kotaro sucks on Goemon's neck as he unties his belt and opened up his yukata. Gliding down his body, he licks his nipple and nips at it as it grew hard at the sensation of his tongue. Goemon moaned at the sensation, his dick growing hard at just the feel of his partner touching him.

Goemon knew Kotaro was a good fucker. Both him and Kotaro could claim being top but the motivation for the albino was rare, so that was why he was mostly bottom. Once in awhile, Kotaro got aggressive enough from not having enough sex to the point where he could fuck Goemon senseless. But that has yet to happen since Goemon knew well enough that if he was in that mood, he just had to give him an intense fuck and make him get an orgasm at least two times before Kotaro was back to normal. Though Kotaro thinks Goemon doesn't like being bottom, he just didn't want to be fucked in two. That is also why Goemon is glad that Kotaro isn't a sadist like Saizo and would tie him up.

Kotaro continued to bite at his nipples until bruises were left and leaving them extremely sensitive. Then continuing down, he held Goemon's dick in his hand and licked the head like it was a sweet candy. The redhead's reaction made him tongue tease him even more; licking and pushing on his head like a toy as he moaned like crazy. Then sliding in his entire length into his mouth, Kotaro skillfully twists his tongue to dance around his shaft and sucking on the dick till it was painful for Goemon.

"I thought… you wanted to be… inside me…" Goemon loved being sucked by Kotaro, his moans begging for him to continue and his voice trembling in pleasure. And when Kotaro is the one topping, he brings on a whole new experience to the bed.

It was always a surprise when he would top.

"You're a patient person, Goemon, you can wait." Kotaro teases with a deep voice, leaning down lower to his ass hole.

"I actually can't…" He says, looking away from Kotaro until he felt something pushing into him.

Letting out a moan in shock, Goemon looks down and finds Kotaro tongue-fucking him. Letting out a deep moan, Goemon and Kotaro stare at each other as he continues to push his tongue into him and stroked his dick at the same time. It was a different feeling as this was the first time he has had his ass fucked by a tongue, but it didn't feel bad as he felt himself tremble as his orgasm about to peak.

Crying out, Goemon released his semen all over Kotaro's hand and himself. And without wasting a moment, Kotaro licked off the fluid from his hand and Goemon's still hard dick.

"Did you know that you taste pretty sweet?" Kotaro asks rhetorically, sucking on his fingers and swallowing every last drop.

Leaning down, Kotaro licks up the semen that was on Goemon's stomach, tickling his skin as he licked and slurped it up like ramen broth. The redhead watched with a flushed expression, thinking about how lewd Kotaro can be when he topped like this.

Readjusting himself, Kotaro readied his dick at Goemon's entrance before looking up at him and giving him a look for permission. Goemon nods, attempting to relax as he prepared for the sudden pain. Pushing in the tip, Kotaro felt Goemon's insides suddenly spasm and his body tightening. He knew it had been a while since he has last been fucked, but he also knew that he should be relaxing and not tensing up to make it go in smoother.

"I'm not even halfway," Kotaro sighs.

"Shut up…" Goemon growls, biting down on his yukata as he felt his ass tear.

It was a simple explanation as to why it hurt like hell every time he got fucked: Kotaro is thick. While Goemon did have a longer dick than average, Kotaro was thicker than average; and it did not feel good every time he got fucked after weeks of not getting done.

"Goemon, just relax,"

"Just get it in already!" Kotaro shook his head, knowing well enough that it would hurt him the entire night if he didn't start off slow.

"Goemon, I'm not going to continue until,"

"Dammit! Just push it in! I'll be fine!"

Kotaro pushes into him and stops balls deep. Watching Goemon began to cry in pain, Kotaro leaned into him and grabbed his hand, squeezing it to make him relax. Kissing him, Kotaro tasted some of the salty tears and licked his lips, gently caressing his face as he calms him down.

"I'm okay," Goemon whispers on his lips, finally being able to relax his body as he adjusted to his size.

"I'm still going to start slow," Kotaro explains, slowly rocking his hips as he watched Goemon's expression.

The redhead clenched his hand as the pain continued. But it wasn't too long until moans escaped his lips and waves of pleasure ran through him. When it wasn't painful, Goemon loved Kotaro's dick. Filling him up inside made him feel so close to Kotaro that it made him almost unbelievably happy.

"Are you okay, Goemon?" Kotaro leans in and licks Goemon's ear, causing a little whimper to escape from his throat and turn away from the albino.

"I'm fine…" He replied as he kept looking away from him.

"Look at me." As he turns his head, Kotaro once again locks their lips together, swallowing Goemon's moans as he rocks his hips at a steady pace.

Kotaro kissed Goemon passionately, playing with each other's tongues and nipping their lips like animals. Lowering himself to Goemon's neck, he kisses and sucks on his skin and sweet spots as he leaves love bruises until his skin felt numb.

"Shit, I'm not getting the spot," Kotaro complains, slowing down his pace and looking down at their connected bodies.

"Wait, Kotaro," Ignoring the redhead, Kotaro pulls up his body and forces him to straddle his hips. Staying connected, Kotaro gripped Goemon's hips and thrust in deeply until Goemon's body tensed and he threw his head back moaning loudly at the P-spot abuse.

"Oh, did I finally get it?" Kotaro smirked in confidence, thrusting into Goemon and hitting that spot consistently.

"How… are you getting it… every time?" Goemon held onto Kotaro, digging his nails into his shoulders and scratching his back almost until it bled.

"I'm just that great of a fucker," Kotaro replies as he moves down and sucks on Goemon's red nipples.

"Wait, no, Kotaro!" Goemon moaned out painfully, feeling his dick throb as he felt himself began to uncoil. "Fuck, Kotaro!"

"Already?" Grabbing his dick, he began pumping viciously to stimulate him to come.

"Kotaro!" It wasn't long until Goemon released all of his semen all over him and Kotaro, slumping over his shoulder and catching his breath. He could last so long, but when it happens he just loses all of his strength.

"You okay, Goemon?" Kotaro asks, pushing him back and looking up at his face.

Goemon nods. "It's been a while since I came so much."

"Well, we aren't done yet so you'll be coming even more."

"No, wait, Kotaro," Before Goemon could get anything out of his mouth, Kotaro pushes Goemon into the futon with his ass sticking up in the air.

"This is your favorite position I believe." Kotaro licks Goemon's asshole and felt his body shudder under him.

Moaning at the feeling of his tongue, Goemon clenched the futon under him, breathing heavily as his strength was still at his minimum and the stiffness of his dick did not help the situation. It doesn't last long before Kotaro thrusts his dick into Goemon, finding and hitting his spot once again.

As tired as Goemon was as he was being fucked senseless, he loved being close to Kotaro. And before he knew it, he opened his heavy eyes and found Kotaro sleeping in front of him just a few inches away. Raising an eyebrow, he attempts to remember when the two of them passed out and what time of day it was.

"Hoo… hoo…" Looking up, Goemon finds Hosuke staring at the two in curiosity, rubbing his head against Kotaro's hair and attempting to wake him up.

"Shh, Hosuke. Get out. Let him sleep." Goemon attempts to keep quiet, waving his hand and shooing away the owl.

"It's alright. I was awake anyway." Looking down at the albino, he finds him rubbing his eyes and yawning, contacting his body and stretching out his limbs.

"Hey, look who's up." Goemon greets, giving him a small smile.

"Look who's talking. You were the one that passed out on me." Kotaro smirks at the redhead, watching his expression fall and blushing slightly. Chuckling, he leans in and kisses Goemon lightly on the lips and caresses his face. "It's alright. You were tired anyway."

"Maybe I should repay you by-" As Goemon attempted to get out of bed and get on top of Kotaro, a sharp pain made his back spasm; making him fall back into the futon and groan in pain.

"It's been a while." Kotaro simple states, wrapping his arm around Goemon and holding him close.

"You're never topping again," Goemon mutters, cursing him for the extreme ass and back pain.

"We'll see about that." Kotaro chuckles, kissing Goemon lovingly as they stayed in bed for the rest of the day.


	6. Prince's Bounty Sasuke x Nagit

**"Prince's Bounty"**

_**This short story contains contents of attempted murder and sex with a minor**_

_**Read at your own risk**_

Nagit sat picking at his dinner, separating the peas and carrots before mixing them together again. He was bored, to be honest. Not much has been going on in the palace and it bothered him. There was no special event going on, his brothers were all gone to meetings and business formals, and he couldn't find any source of entertainment for himself that didn't cure his boredom for more than 20 minutes.

"You alright there, Nagit?" His brother Alvah asks, giving him a look of concern that made the rest of the table turn towards the youngest prince in the family.

"I'm alright. I just don't feel very hungry."

"You're going to stay short if you don't eat your vegetables, you know." Jun gives a blunt comment but looks at his brother with a sarcastic grin.

"Gee, thanks. I feel so much better, Jun." Nagit rolled his eyes.

"It's a busy time, Nagit. We're all busy right now." Chezem implies, dropping his hand on Nagit's head and messing up his hair.

"I know, I know." Pushing his hand away, Nagit combs his fingers through his hair and straightened it again.

"You want some dessert to cheer you up?" Alvah asks as he gives his little brother a smile.

Nagit sighs, knowing well enough that whatever he says won't matter.

Walking back to his room after dinner, he strolled by his brother's side and fidgeted with the fan in his hands.

"You could also study with me when you feel lonely, you know." Chezem offers, giving his brother a frown as he watched him mess with his fan.

"You are always busy with your studies. And you usually don't like it when someone bothers you when you are reading." Nagit states, shutting his fan loudly and placing it back into his obi. "Lambert has a chessboard, if you ever what to try playing that."

"You know I'm bad at chess," Chezem exclaims, giving him a look of surprise.

"I know. I am too." Nagit nods.

"Than why would you suggest it?"

"Just something to throw on the table." Nagit turns towards his room, waving off his brother. "You have a goodnight, Chezem."

"You too."

Entering his room, Nagit let out an exhausted sigh, closing the door behind him and walking towards his closet before a large hand covered his mouth, pulling him against another body. Attempting to let out a muffled scream, he was silenced by a sharp piece of metal being held up to his neck.

"_This is it! This is the end of me!"_ Nagit thought to himself, closing his eyes and waiting for the painful slew of the sword against his neck.

"Nagit, are you still, hey!" By some miracle, Jun appeared through the door and saw his position, pulling out his sword and pointing it at the assassin. "Let go of the Prince!"

The assassin clicks his tongue in annoyance, pushing the body of the Prince towards the ground and making a run for it. Running after him, Jun swung his sword at him, making him stop his movements and deflecting the sword with his.

"Nagit!" Chezem ran through the door, going down by Nagit's side and helping him up. "Are you alright? Did he get you?"

Nagit doesn't reply as he watches Jun and the assassin clash swords, evenly matched as far as swordsmanship goes.

"Jun!" The sudden figure of Lambert appears as he also pulls out his sword and swung it at the assassin.

Barely being able to deflect the sword from behind, the assassin struggles to keep up with the two princes around him. It wasn't long until he loses his balance and fell on one knee. Jun takes the opportunity and cuts his sword upwards, hooking the hilt of the assassin's sword and flinging it out of his hands.

"Gotcha." Jun declares, holding the tip of his sword at the assassin's neck.

"I suggest you put your hand up and get down on your knees." Lambert orders.

The assassin does as he is told, with the addition of a small chuckle.

"You need me to suck your dick for you?"

Lambert scowls, punching the assassin on the side of his face; knocking him out and letting him fall to the floor.

"Was that necessary?" Jun asks, looking up at his older brother as he sheathes his sword.

"If this assassin thinks he can open his mouth like that around us, he's got another thing coming," Lambert growls, looking away from the knocked out assassin and towards his little brother. "Are you alright, Nagit?

Nagit doesn't reply as he sat staring at the assassin with a look of shock.

"He's shaking," Chezem comments, looking up at Lambert with a worried expression.

"Where the hell are the guards!?"

Nagit sat, completely speechless. He didn't know if it was because he suddenly felt sick to his stomach, or the feeling of the sword still lingered on his skin.

He never would have thought that boredom would literally try to kill him.

Sasuke opens his eyes after what seemed like hours and felt the cool concrete ground below him. He was practically licking the floor from the looks of it. Sitting up, he let out a grunt when the sudden pain punched him in the face once again and he felt his jaw swell.

Looking around, he found himself in a musty jail-like cell, only more old fashion looking than what modern cells look like. It had a metal-framed bed on the far side and a toilet on the wall perpendicular to it. There was no sink and there was no window. But it was fair sized.

"God, Saizo is gonna tear me to shreds when he-" Sasuke stops talking and felt his hands.

Finally becoming aware of his body's position, he looks over his shoulder and finds some heavy looking chains and shackles around his forearms and wrists, forcing them to stay crossed along his back in an uncomfortable position.

"Tch, this is just great." Looking at his feet, he finds they freed from chains for some unknown reason. "At least there is a plus to this." Standing, he attempts to walk towards the jail-like bars before being held back by the chain that shackled his arms. Following it, he finds that they ended at the metal-framed bed where it looked to have been welded on.

Pulling on it, he continues to feel painful stings throughout his arms as it put unpleasant pressure on his skin. Curious to why the bed itself wouldn't budge, he walks over to it and kneels down; examining the feet and finding them not bolted but fucking sealed into the ground with concrete.

"Fuck." Gritting his teeth, he plops down on the bed and frowns. "At least the bed is comfortable."

Nagit woke up the next morning, looking up to find his brother Chezem sitting up in bed with a book in his hand. He sat quietly reading, pushing up his glasses every few minutes as they slowly fell down his face. The prince watched him for a long minute before letting out a yawn and stretching out.

Chezem looks up from the book and finds his brother sitting up in bed.

"You're up. Would have thought that you would have wanted to stay sleeping a little longer." He implies as he closes his book with his thumb keeping it from losing the page.

"What happened?" Nagit asks, looking around his room and noticing that he didn't change out of the kimono he wore yesterday.

"You mean you don't remember?" Chezem asks in surprise.

Nagit could only shake his head.

"An assassin came into your room last night and almost slit your throat." Nagit felt his body shiver, feeling his throat to make sure it was still there. "Thank goodness Jun was able to make it to your room before that happened. He and Lambert fought with him until Lambert knocked him out."

"Where is the assassin now?" Nagit asks, looking up at his brother in curiosity.

"I believe he's in the dungeon right now. Jun believes that he isn't from around here by how foreign he looks so it will be a while until they can get a trial going." Chezem explains, getting out of bed and walking towards the door. "Everyone already left to do their duties, but if you want to stay in your room for the rest of the day, you are welcomed to." And with that, Chezem leaves Nagit in the silence of his room.

Nagit sat in silence, nauseous and tired after the memories from last night started flooding into his mind. He doesn't remember much. He remembers the assassin covering his mouth, holding a sword to his neck, then his brothers fighting him. He must have lost consciousness because he doesn't remember the rest.

A strange gleam from the corner of his room caught his eye, making him squint in curiosity. Getting out of bed, he walks over to the mystery item before finding a katana hidden behind an armchair and up against the wall. Grabbing the handle of the sword, he holds it up in front of him and examines it in the sunlight. The cord on the handle seemed worn like it was used daily. The blade was beautifully polished and sharpened by a professional.

"This could be the assassin's," Nagit says to himself.

Looking around, he finds his sheathed katana; which is mostly used for display until he gets better at using it and unsheathes it to use for the assassin's sword. The sheath for his katana was dark purple with custom embroidery that he designed and the Japanese kanji symbol for royalty. It didn't match the green and orange handle cord color, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Changing out of his kimono, Nagit dressed into a simple yukata with a light summer haori over it. Holding the katana close to him, he walks around the palace until he made it to the entrance to the dungeons.

He honestly didn't know why they called it that. It wasn't that much of a dungeon anyway aside for it being underground. It was like an old, musty holding cell under the palace. Criminals who step foot on the royal property get sent down there but it isn't that often.

"Prince," One of the guards greets, bowing in a stiff position.

"Is the assassin in one of the cells?" Nagit asks, confirming that he was still down there.

"Yes," The guard answers.

"I want to see him."

The guard stood speechless, looking at the other guard in curiosity only to have him answer with a shrug.

"Are you sure you would like to do that, Prince?" The guard asks, making sure he knew what he was asking of him.

"Yes, I'm positive. And if you feel the need, one of you can stand close by. I just want to speak with the assassin." Nagit frowned at the guard.

It was quite stupid for the guard to question him. He came down there for a reason and he wasn't going to change his mind. The fact that the guard thought that he might give him another answer made him think that he was a retard or something.

Opening the iron door, Nagit walks through the doorway and down the musty corridor until he found a body in one of the cells. He lay face down on the bed with his arms behind him, a chain connecting him to the bed frame.

Walking up to the bars, Nagit watched him in silence, not even hearing his breath as he continued to lie on the bed.

"What do you want?" The voice asks harshly, making Nagit slightly jump at the sudden noise.

Nagit couldn't say anything. Honestly, he didn't know why he went down to see the assassin. He could ask him why he tried to assassinate him, but the odds of him answering were slim.

Hearing some movement, Nagit looks up and finds the assassin sitting up from the bed and stretching out as much as he could. Letting out a yawn, the man rolls his head around and cracks his neck.

"Comfortable bed, but that is the worst position to sleep in." He says out loud, almost to himself.

Staring at the prince, the assassin notices the sheathed sword that he held in his grip and raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're the one that's going to execute me?" Nagit looks up at him in surprise before noticing that he was looking down at the sword.

"Ah, no. Um… is this your katana?" Pulling out the katana halfway out of the sheath, he shows the blade and handle of the katana to him.

"Yeah, that's mine. But the sheath isn't." He answers.

"I know. It's mine. I didn't think it would be appropriate if I walked around with an unsheathed katana after an assassin attack." Nagit explains, sheathing the sword again and leaning it against the wall behind him.

"Did that shook you?" Looking back, Nagit felt a chill run up his body as he saw a smirk on the assassin's lips.

The assassin stood up and walked as far as he could with the chain holding him back and looked down at the prince.

"Even if I am not able to kill the target, the look of fear on their face just makes my day."

Nagit shrunk at his words, facing away from the man in front of him and felt his heart skip a beat.

It was silent for a long moment before a low growl was heard and Nagit looks up at the assassin once again. Finding him looking down at his stomach, he had a slight blush on his face as he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Are you hungry?" Nagit asks, making the assassin look at him with some surprise.

"You're talking to me, right?" He could only ask.

"Is there anything you favor?" The assassin stares at him for a moment before shaking his head.

As Sasuke watches the prince walk away from him, he could only think about how differently he was treating him. He scared the living hell out of the prince just last night and right now he was treating him like some guest in the palace. The thought of him maybe developing Stockholm Syndrome popped up in his head, but it seemed to short and quick for such a thing to happen. And plus, he was the one in chains, not the prince.

Sitting against the wall, Sasuke hears the doors open once again and the sound of some light footsteps making their way towards his cell. Keeping his eyes closed, he listens to the little sounds until the sound of the cell door opening loudly made him open his eyes and find the prince walking into the cell with a plate in his hands.

Sasuke scoffs, turning away from him.

"I can't believe you actually want to feed me after I tried to kill you."

"I'm just trying to be friends," Nagit mumbles, just barely loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke turns towards the prince and sits down cross-legged, patiently waiting for whatever he was going to be fed.

"Why are you sitting so far?" Nagit asks as he sat in front of him, still keeping some distance with the assassin.

"I can't go any farther than this with these stupid chains," Sasuke explains, looking down at the plate and finding that what he brought was sushi and tempura with some ginger and wasabi on the side.

"I figured you would be okay with regular Japanese food," Nagit tells the assassin, getting hold of some sashimi with wasabi between the chopsticks and held it up to his lips.

Leaning forward, Sasuke grabbed the piece of fish and chewed on it slowly, taking in and savoring the richness and flavorful bite of the salmon. He could literally taste how expensive it was. And the wasabi wasn't just horseradish with wasabi powder; it was the real thing.

"Is it okay?" The prince asks, looking up at Sasuke with a curious expression.

Sasuke stared at him. He didn't want to sound too excited about having such expensive food for the first time but he also didn't want to sound too blunt because he was hungry and didn't want the food to be taken back.

"It's pretty good." He replies finally, a small twitch on the corner of his lip almost caused him to smile but he pulled it back before it happened.

"I'm glad." Nagit held up a sushi roll, waiting for him to take a bite but instead was able to put the entire thing in his mouth.

Nagit watched him for a long moment before finally deciding to ask him,

"Why were you trying to assassinate me?"

The assassin looks at him with a blank stare before sighing. He knew he was going to ask sometime and he was giving him some food.

"There is a good-sized bounty on your head. Someone hired me to do the job." He answers, shrugging his shoulders.

"But, what did I do to deserve a bounty?" Nagit persists in surprise.

"A lot of people have bounties on their heads and don't know why. Hell, I bet I have one."

Nagit nods, taking another roll and holding it up for the assassin. He took the roll and chewed it for a moment before swallowing it.

"If we're going to be asking each other questions then I think it's my turn. Why do you want to make friends?" Sasuke asks with a straight face.

"I'm the youngest in our family and at this age, I don't have many responsibilities. So while my brothers have been busy, I've been lonely." Nagit shook his head, finally laughing at his thoughts. "It's strange. I'm so lonely I want to be friends with my assassin. It really gets to you, I guess."

Sasuke looks down at the prince in surprise. His eyes wide and lips slightly opened. But saying that, Sasuke finally understands why he was hired around this time. The prince was mostly alone. It was just luck that one of his brothers was able to walk in on him before he was able to accomplish the task. But after hearing it from him, he felt his cold heart skip a beat and a pit formed in his stomach.

"I don't often do this but," Nagit looks up at the assassin in confusion as he spoke up in a hushed voice. "I guess I'll take the blame on the failure of this task to be your friend."

Nagit let out a small gasp in surprise, his face burning up and heart fluttering in his chest.

"Hey, are you suddenly sick?" Sasuke asks as he watches his face burn up.

"Ah, no, I, um," Nagit stammers, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"It's alright. If we're gonna be friends, I guess we should introduce ourselves?" Nagit nods at the suggestion. "My name is Sasuke and I am a ninja."

Nagit gasps once again. "A ninja?!"

Sasuke nods lamely.

"So you are Japanese!"

"Well, if you already couldn't tell from the katana, kimono, name, and accent." He lists, nodding to him to confirm the prince's guess.

"I just wasn't too sure," Nagit mutters, bowing to him slightly. "I'm Prince Nagit."

"Nagit," Sasuke repeats.

"Wait, did you not know my name?" Nagit asks in confusion.

"I'm not from around here. I was flown in just for this special bounty from Japan with little information on you. I just knew that you were a prince." Sasuke explains, shrugging his shoulders once again.

"What's Japan like?" Nagit asks Sasuke suddenly, moving up closer to him with a sparkle in his eyes. "Is it all modern everywhere? Are there any traditional villages? Are samurais still a thing? Have you ever been to a tea house?"

"Wow, wow. Calm down there, Prince. Are you that fascinated by the Japanese?" Sasuke asks, giving him a small smile at the prince's innocent curiosity.

"My mother was Japanese. She was one of the 99 wives the king had who bore a child. After my birth, my mother left and went back to Japan but left me. When learning that I was Japanese, I became fascinated in learning more about my roots. Though, I have yet to visit the country." Nagit explains, looking down at the plate he still held in his hands.

"The king had 99 wives?" Sasuke mutters to himself, confused but fascinated at that concept.

"It's not as great as you think it is." Nagit bluntly states, taking another roll and shoving it into Sasuke's mouth.

Well, if you want, I can always tell you more about Japan. Especially from a view of a native Japanese kid who is a ninja." Sasuke gives Nagit a small smile, watching his eyes sparkle once again.

"I would like that."

Sasuke sat against the wall, arms still uncomfortably folded and chained behind him and the chain keeping him secured to the bed. It was silent aside for Nagit's soft breathing. He fell asleep after who knows how long he sat in the cell with the ninja.

Sasuke watched him sleep with a relaxed expression on his face. He was very innocent, in a childish way. He was young but not quite sure how old he was. Nagit was short compared to Sasuke, but there was maybe an age gap between them. Aside from the name, the prince didn't look like he was Japanese. He did wear traditional clothing, had short hair that was cut sharply and looked similar to Saizo's hairstyle; he had more of the king's features than his mother.

"Nagit?" A voice was heard suddenly, making Sasuke look out of the cell and hear footsteps coming closer. "Nagit, where are you hiding?"

"I wouldn't be so loud." Sasuke finally says as a figure suddenly appeared.

Chezem looks into a cell and finds the assassin against the wall, giving him somewhat of an annoyed expression.

"You're the assassin," He points out.

"The one and only." Sasuke stares.

Chezem looks up and finds Nagit laying on the bed, silently laying there and not making any movements.

"Nagit!" Chezem panics, grabbing the bars before looking down at the assassin. "Why did you kill him?!"

"Shaddup." Sasuke simply demands. "I didn't kill him. He's sleeping."

Chezem looks up at his brother's body and finds him stirring in his sleep, changing positions so that he laid on his side.

"Do I look like I'm in any position to hurt him?" Sasuke kicks the chain that trailed and leaned back against the wall again.

"As an assassin, aren't you supposed to kill them at any chance?" Chezem asks in confusion.

"Not when they abandon the task."

"You… aren't going to kill Nagit?" Chezem asks in confusion.

"You sound sad about that."

"What, no! I was just curious. I just didn't know assassins did that."

Sasuke shook his head. "Assassins: no. But this was a rare occasion that I did work as an assassin. I'm a ninja, and ninjas do what is right. I'm not going to kill the prince if I agreed to be his friend."

Chezem looks at the ninja in surprise, standing in the silence before speaking again.

"You're a foreigner, correct?"

Sasuke looks up at the prince, only replying with a nod.

"Your trial will already take a couple of weeks, but to add on that you aren't a citizen here, your trial may take up to a month," Chezem explains as he leans up against the bars and looks down at the ninja.

Sasuke let out a small scoff, looking back at Nagit as he continues to sleep in silence.

"Guess I'll try not to get too attached to the prince than."

Two weeks have passed, and that statement is getting harder to follow the more Sasuke hung out with the prince.

He got some of his freedom back, which was getting those shackles and chains off of his arms, but that's it.

Nagit visited him in the afternoons and stayed down with Sasuke until late at night, leaving for the night only to come down again the same time the next day. Sasuke could only imagine how lonely the prince was before he decided to befriend him. Even when the two didn't speak much to each other, Nagit had a smile on his lips like he was enjoying his presence.

"You know you don't have to constantly bring me food. I get fed as a prisoner anyway." Sasuke informed the prince as he set his plate down, finishing the expensive sandwich that Nagit brought down for him.

"Probably not proper food." Nagit counters, pulling out a deck of cards from the breast pocket in his kimono.

"I've had worse. Don't worry." Sasuke chuckles, dropping a hand on the prince's head and ruffling his hair.

"Cut it out." Nagit smacks Sasuke's had off of him before noticing some of the sauce from the sandwich smeared below his bottom lip. "Hey, you got some of the sandwich still on you."

Leaning in, Nagit held Sasuke's face as he licked his thumb and rubbed the sauce away. He was a mere few inches away from his lips, making him ogle his thin lips before meeting his dark green eyes. They were quite narrow compared to his eyes, but they looked down at him in a droopy state.

It was barely noticeable but Sasuke and Nagit slowly leaned into each other, locking their lips together for the first time. It was a strange feeling for Nagit as it was his first kiss and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Sasuke, on the other hand, felt deprived and suddenly began to feel sexually frustrated. Pushing into the prince's lips, he wrapped his arms around his tiny body and pulled him close. Running his tongue along his lips, Sasuke pushes between them and roamed his mouth, covering every inch of it with his taste before twisting and playing with Nagit's tongue. Nagit let out a quiet moan, this strange feeling rising up in his chest as the warmth of Sasuke's breath entered his body.

"Sasuke," Nagit barely got his name out before Sasuke pushed into him once again and attacked his lips; licking and sucking them until they burned red.

Sasuke and Nagit kept their eyes opened, watching each other with lustful eyes as they watered with emotions. Moans escaped their lips, tingling with excitement as the two roamed each other's bodies. But as Sasuke felt himself grow uncomfortably hard, he quickly releases his lips from Nagit's and pushed him away. Keeping his head down, Sasuke kept his voice low as he spoke,

"It's getting late. You should go."

Nagit sat in silence. He was quite speechless of why he was suddenly acting this way but he could only nod in silence before standing from the ground and walking out of the cell. He takes a quick glance over his shoulder, finding Sasuke with a hand holding his head and almost trembling on the ground.

Sasuke lied in bed, staring up at the ceiling and attempts to forget what he just had to experience. After Nagit left, Sasuke attempted to get rid of his stiff dick before resorting to giving himself a quick handjob. But even after he came all over himself the first time, his dick stayed stiff and continued to throb from deprivation. It didn't go down until after his 4th cumshot, leaving him exhausted and frustrated.

Suddenly hearing silent footsteps, Sasuke looks over at the empty hall until a figure suddenly appears in his getup.

"Took you long enough." Sasuke comments, sitting up from the bed and walking over to the cell door.

"It took me a week to realize that you were captured, then it took me a week to figure out how to get you out. Don't waste my time with your monkey business." Saizo shot back, glaring at the ninja as he unlocks the door.

"Fine, fine." Walking out of the cell, Sasuke stretches out his arms and let out a yawn. "Freedom smells so sweet."

"You were only in for two weeks. Not two months." Saizo turns on his heel and begins walking back towards the exit of the dungeon, Sasuke following behind and looking around in curiosity.

Making it out, Sasuke notices that it was pitch black outside and the palace was in complete silence. Shivering at the sudden change in temperature, he continues to follow Saizo in a direction that he wasn't sure of. He seemed to know where he was going but Sasuke hasn't seen the palace as much as he should have. He got into Nagit's room through the balcony, not the hallway.

"Hey Saizo, where are we going?" Sasuke asks before Saizo halted in front of a heavy door that seemed somewhat familiar to him.

"We're finishing your bounty." Sasuke's heart fell, feeling the pit in his stomach resurface and the lump in his throat grow solid.

Saizo disappears behind the doors as he stealthily snuck around the room, staying in the dark and silently made his way towards the sleeping prince. Pulling out his sickle and chain, he comfortably positions it in his hand before he hovered over the sleeping body and raised the sickle over his head. Coming down with the weapon, Sasuke suddenly appears under him with his sword hooking the blade and pressing his weight into a defensive stance.

"Sasuke?!" Sasuke looks back and finds that Nagit woke up in a start from the sound of metal clashing, looking up at him in surprise.

"Don't just sit there, get out of here." He demands, pushing back Saizo's sickle and pointing the sword at him.

Nagit gets out of the bed and stood by the door, not wanting to leave in case something happened to Sasuke.

"You can't be serious? Are you actually trying not to get this bounty done?" Saizo asks harshly, repositioning the sickle in his hand.

"No. I promised that I wouldn't harm him anymore! And I'm not going back on my word." Sasuke explains, glaring at his friend as he kept the defensive position.

Sighing, Saizo looks back at the prince and saw him looking back at Sasuke with a look of empathy.

"You're a poor excuse of an assassin." He mutters before turning away from him and making his way towards the balcony. "My jet leaves tomorrow at noon. If you want to go home, be there." And with that, he disappears from his senses.

"Sasuke," The ninja looks back at the prince, finding him leaning against the bedpost with some hesitation.

"Are you alright, Nagit?"

Nagit nods to him.

"So, you really don't want to complete the bounty, huh?"

"I told you, I am willing to fail the task to be your friend. Even if I'm not the one that is trying to kill you, the least I should do is protect you." Sasuke explains, sheathing his sword again and leaving it on the bedside table.

"Sasuke, about earlier," Nagit began before getting interrupted by Sasuke's lips locking down on his.

"It was mostly my fault for pushing you away. Don't worry about it." He explains before pulling in the prince and kissing him passionately.

Lifting the prince like he weighed an ounce, Sasuke walked over to the bed and laid him down on the covers; lips still connected and Sasuke hovering over him. Running his hand down his body, Sasuke fiddles with his yukata's belt before successfully untying it and slipping his hand through the folds of the fabric. Finding Nagit's nipples, he rubs and pinches them causing the prince to moan out and jolt to the strange feeling.

"Does that feel good, my prince?" Sasuke whispers into his ear, tickling them with his hot breath.

Nagit flushed red, making lewd sounds that he wouldn't have thought he was able to make.

"A prince must feel good, don't you think?" Sasuke lowers himself, running his lips over his skin as he made it to his pale pink nipples. Blowing on them first, he twirled the tip of his tongue around the bud before sucking until it came out bright red.

Even as Nagit tried to keep his voice down by covering his mouth, the noises that came from his lips didn't seem to want to be held back as he nearly shouted out in pleasure. He felt his stiff dick throb painfully before he suddenly began to tremble under the ninja, calling out his name as something uncoiled in him and suddenly released.

"Did you just cum without being touched?" Sasuke asks in surprise, fully opening his yukata and seeing the white puddles of semen on his stomach and dripping out of his dick.

"Wait, Sasuke, don't look," Nagit pleads.

"Why? I think that's cute." Sasuke leans down, licking and slurping the semen from Nagit's stomach before making it to the tip of his still stiff dick. Licking the tip, Sasuke takes in the entire length of Nagit's dick and played with it in his mouth; sucking and twisting around it.

Nagit felt strange as it was his first blowjob. His dick was throbbing painfully as it was as stiff as a board, but he was also somewhat embarrassed because he didn't have the biggest dick. It wasn't small, per se, but it wasn't the biggest either. Sasuke took in his entire length but it wasn't long enough to be able to cause him to gag.

"Don't… tease me so… much…" Sasuke chuckled at Nagit's distorted voice as his moans made it almost impossible for him to speak.

Before Sasuke was able to say anything, Nagit bucked his hips and trembled again; releasing his semen into Sasuke's mouth without any warning.

Pulling Nagit's dick out of his mouth, Sasuke held the semen in his mouth for a moment before swallowing it like it was cough syrup.

"You're a little salty and really thick." He simply states, making Nagit look at him with some shock.

"That's disgusting, Sasuke." Nagit turns his head away from the ninja before he felt him grab hold of his hips and pull them off the bed. Attempting to support himself as he was practically lying on his shoulders, Nagit calls out to Sasuke in a panic before being interrupted by his own moan.

"Just wait until I stick my entire tongue into you." Nagit was barely able to register his comment before a wave of pleasure shook him as he felt something push itself into his asshole.

He felt himself stretch out painfully, letting out painful moans as Sasuke tongue fucked the prince; loosening him up and getting him all wet so it wasn't painful when he stuck his huge dick into him.

Sasuke pumped his tongue, twisting and curling the muscle in his ass as he stretches out his insides. Nagit was a moaning mess as he pleaded for Sasuke to take out his tongue from his ass, saying that it was dirty and painful for him. But the pleads don't last as his climax was reached all over again, having his semen spurt all over his chest and face which resulted in a flushed and lewd expression as he licked some of the semen from his own lips.

"Look at who's the dirty one now." Sasuke teases, leaning down and meeting his lips once again and kissing the prince passionately.

Undressing from his kimono, Sasuke laid down behind Nagit, practically spooning him and rubbing his dick between his asscheeks. Hooking onto his leg, Sasuke opens up the prince's ass before pushing the head of his dick into him. And the expected reaction happened when Nagit let out a painful cry, tensing up and unintentionally taking in more of Sasuke's dick.

"Hey, Nagit, relax." Sasuke turns Nagit to face him, locking his lips with him and twisting their tongues together. Pushing in a little deeper, Sasuke swallows the painful moans coming from Nagit's lips; allowing him to adjust to his size.

"You're as big as a horse," Nagit comments as he attempted to grow comfortable with the large member in his ass.

"I don't know if that was a compliment or not, but I'm only halfway in." Nagit shot back with a look of horror.

"I'm going to break in two." He mutters to himself, sinking into the comforter and letting out a scream.

"Just relax and feel the pleasure, my prince." Nibbling at his earlobe, Sasuke begins moving in the prince at a slow pace; feeling his insides wrap around his dick and make him let out a moan. He's never had sex with a virgin before since he was either having sex with an experienced prostitute or he was the one getting S&M fucked by Saizo.

"Sasuke…" Nagit faces the ninja, giving him a lewd expression as his cheeks burned red at the thought of what he was trying to say. "I want all of you in me," Sasuke stared at him in surprise before a smirk crept upon his lips and he leans into the prince, kissing him deeply as he pulls out his dick and repositions himself.

Sitting up against the backboard of the bed, Sasuke pulls Nagit into him and positions him over his hips where his dick rubbed against his asscheeks.

"Stay on your knees, it's going to hurt at first." Nagit nods, bracing himself as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders.

Nagit let out a moan as Sasuke reentered him again, going in halfway before stopping, pulling out most of the way, then thrusting in his entire length. The prince jolts back in pain as he felt his dick hit him in closer to his core than he thought he would. His insides stretching out abnormally with his head hitting him in a sensitive area.

"Shit, did I find it already?" Sasuke leans in and shuts Nagit up by locking lips, pushing his tongue in and distracting the virgin from the pain.

Slowly moving his hips, Sasuke assists Nagit into getting into a rhythm as he moves down on his dick. It only took a minute before Nagit felt only pleasure from the position and Sasuke's length in him balls deep. He was a moaning mess as Sasuke was able to hit his P-spot every time. His flushed expression made Sasuke, even more, turned on to the point that it was painful for his dick to be stiff.

Sasuke leaned into Nagit and sucked his skin on the crook of his neck. Biting and sucking, he leaves a dark love bruise on him as he made a mental note that he claimed Prince Nagit and there was a mark to prove it.

"Sasuke! I'm gonna come!" Nagit trembled almost violently as he felt his climax beginning to reach its peak.

"Fuck, me too." Sasuke pulls Nagit into him as they continued to fuck and be fucked, kissing him roughly and swallowing in his taste and his voice.

It took a few more thrusts before Sasuke and Nagit rode out their orgasms, cuming inside his ass and all over their stomachs.

"You may need to wash out the semen that's in your ass if you don't want to get pregnant," Sasuke states with a small smirk causing Nagit to blush red and flick his forehead.

"Not funny." Nagit glares at him for a second before a smile appears on his lips and he leans into Sasuke, kissing him like they have been together for years.

Nagit wakes up the next morning, his bed half empty of another body. Scanning the room, he frowns when he finds it empty, leaving him alone in bed like he was just a one night stand. Looking over at the bedside table, he finds a piece of paper held under the handle of Sasuke's katana. Grabbing it, he unfolds it and reads it to himself.

_Keep the katana as a reminder_

_See you in Japan sometime_

_xoxo_

_Sasuke S_

"He went home," Nagit tells himself, holding the note close to him before looking over at the katana.

Smiling, Nagit lightly touches his lips as he remembers the ninja's taste and touch. He didn't know when the next time he would see him, but he knew this wasn't the last time they were going to bed together.


	7. In The Chains Nobukatsu x Goemon

**"In The Chains"**

_**Short story contains contents of rape/gang rape, physical/mental/emotional/sexual abuse, suicidal thoughts, and torture**_

_**Read at your own risk**_

The ninja regains his consciousness as he felt his clouded head hang in a painful position. Feeling as though he was gonna throw up, he painfully gags on his tongue before coughing up some thick blood and spitting it onto the ground. Rolling his head around, Goemon felt disoriented as his vision was completely blurred and the room seemed to have been spinning. The air around him was heavy, almost like that was what made him feel out of breath.

"Well look who's up." A voice is heard through the fuzz, making Goemon grunt as he attempts to register the situation.

"I'll go tell Oda that the prisoner is awake. Be sure you don't touch him." A second voice warns before soft footsteps fade away.

"To think that a ninja as skilled as you would get caught so easily." The voice remarks to Goemon, making him look up at the rough-looking man behind the bars.

Goemon attempted to remember what had happened. His mind was blurry, almost like he was drunk or something. All he could remember from the night was him telling Kotaro that he was gonna go to the brothel and before he knew it, he woke up here. Wherever here was.

The barred gate opens and the man walks up to the ninja, grabbing him by the throat and pushing his head back to look up at him.

"You're a real eyesore from up close. I wonder how badly they're going to mess you up once they bring him down."

"Who?" Goemon chokes up, his voice raspy as his mouth felt dry.

Before the man was able to reply, his throat was slashed with a dagger and fell to the ground with blood pooling on the floor.

"You were given one order and you couldn't even listen to that." The second voice exclaims as he picked up the limp body and drug it out of the room.

Goemon stood frozen as the large figure in front of him stared down at him with a cunning smirk. Of all the warlords he had to get caught by at a time like this, it had to be Nobunaga.

"Oda," Goemon glares at the warlord, making him chuckle under his breath.

"Look how harmless such a ninja like yourself compares in such position."

Goemon was down on his knees, shackles cross tying his legs down to the ground with forearm shackles on his arms that were chained to the ceiling. His kimono was partially open as some blood splatters covered his face and chest from that guy getting his neck slashed in front of him.

"To think that a ninja like you could become so vulnerable around women that you don't notice once the number of drugs put into your sake. Quite pathetic if you ask me." Nobunaga explains as he walks up to the redhead, keeping that smirk on his lips like he had just won a gamble. "I knew that not just a few ounces would take you down but you took over a lethal dose of it just to blackout before morning. I knew you were something but that was a surprise. Good chance some of it is still in your system."

Goemon continues to glare at the warlord as he follows his commentary. He may be right. The ninja couldn't feel his legs or arms and his head still felt clouded. Even if he was somehow able to get out of the chains, he wouldn't have the strength or coordination to even get out of wherever he was.

"Now, to get things over with. If you wish to maybe give yourself a chance to live I would take all the information of this _Ninja Princess_ that you are entrusting yourselves on to win this war." Nobunaga unsheathes his sword and held the tip under his chin, raising it to make Goemon look up at him with a low growl escaping his throat.

Goemon spits on Nobunaga, causing him to flinch back a little before his expression quickly changes.

"If that's how it's going to be," As Nobunaga raises his katana, one of the guards behind him quickly calls out to him; halting him and making him look back with an annoyed expression. "What is it?" He asks through his teeth.

"You can't let a body like that go to waste," The man points out, eyeing Goemon as though he was a prostitute. "Even if we kill him tomorrow, at least we get a night out of him."

"He'll be useful for something." The other man adds.

Goemon stared at the two with a look of disgust. They couldn't be serious. Maybe they are gonna help him get out? Though that probably isn't gonna happen by the look of lust in their eyes.

Sheathing his sword, Nobunaga looks down at the ninja before a sick smirk crawls on his lips. Goemon could only think of the worst that he could be thinking about.

"Go for it. Have all the fun you want with him." Waving at the two, Nobunaga lets his two rabid guards approach the ninja; one grabbing him by the neck and the other using his dagger to undress him from his kimono.

"Get your filthy hands off," Goemon attempts to struggle against the two men until the one in front of him kneed him on his chin and causes the ninja to painfully bite down on his tongue. Hard enough that he began tasting blood come from the tip of his tongue.

"Shut the hell up, whore."

"Don't treat him too harshly. We want him to survive by tomorrow." Nobunaga points out to the man, watching the ninja bleed from his mouth in amusement.

"Yes, sir." The man nods, kind of annoyed at him for butting in but watching from afar. "I've got a way to keep your mouth shut," Pulling back Goemon's hair, the man forces him to open his lips before thrusting in his dick.

Goemon cringed at the taste of it. It was barely even hard and it was weirdly sour to him. He prayed to the Gods that these guys didn't have some disease on them. It wasn't a long dick. It was a pathetic size when comparing it to his but feeling the thing in his mouth made him almost throw up and gag at it.

"You already got your dick in him?" The man behind Goemon asks, sheathing his dagger after cutting away most of the kimono and giving himself access to this ass.

"And you don't?"

"He has a virgin ass, so I'm gonna try to break it before fucking him." The man pokes his ass hole, pushing it with his thumb and feeling Goemon's body tremble at the feeling. "Let's see what his reaction would be if I fully fisted him."

Goemon let out a painful cry when the man pushed his entire fist up into him, stretching his ass and ripping some of its skin. His legs lost their feelings as his body tensed and spasmed yet he still hung painfully from his arms, stretching them as they contracted in pain.

He wanted it to end. Anything else seemed better than what he was going through right now. They could have just tortured him, whipped him, stabbed him, waterboarded him, hell even cutting off his balls wouldn't have hurt as much as his ass did at the moment.

"Oh ho, look at this slut's dick. He really wants to be fucked." The man pushes Goemon's dick down in a painful position with his foot, suffocating his balls in the process and making the ninja moan painfully.

Goemon was aroused in a different way. It wasn't because he was growing aroused from being raped by these two termites, but from the adrenaline that was being pumped throughout his body and his dick getting some of that blood flow. He hated it. He hated all of it. Both his mind and body were both crying and begging for them to stop.

"Nobunaga," A familiar voice suddenly appears from nowhere and Goemon looks over to find Munenori Yagyu walking into the room with a blank expression on his face.

Staring at him for a long moment, Munenori turns to the warlord that was leaning against the wall with an amused smirk on his lips.

"The generals are waiting and you are enjoying yourself with a sex show?" Munenori looks down and finds a bulge under Nobunaga's kimono. "Great. Now you have a stiff dick to worry about."

"If you want, you can help me get rid of it." Nobunaga licks his lips as he narrows his eyes at the samurai, making him sigh in annoyance.

Goemon watches in surprise as Munenori moves his hair to one side and gets down on his knees in front of Oda. Pulling out his dick, Munenori skillfully licks his head and shaft and pumps it with his hands. Nobunaga was already letting out some low moans as he watched Yagyu lick his dick before sliding in the entire length without much effort.

Before Goemon knew it, the dick he was sucking throbbed in his mouth as the man pushes it entirely in and unloaded a pathetic amount of semen. The taste of metal from the blood and sourness from the semen made him feel sick and almost throw up. But the man wouldn't take his flaccid dick out until he swallowed it all. Swallowing hard, Goemon drinks the mixed contents before the dick was taken out of his mouth and he began to gag almost painfully.

"Hey, if you're done up there, help me stretch out his ass." The man behind Goemon pulls his fist out of Goemon's ass before using his fingers and stretching out his ass hole as far as he could.

Goemon grabbed the chain that held him up and clenched it tightly as he could, feeling his nails digging into his palms as he tried to suppress the pain.

"Dad!" A third voice joins the party and Goemon finds Nobunaga's son walking into the room and looking at him in both shock and disgust. Then looking back at Nobunaga, he felt his breath hitch when he finds Yagyu on his knees with his father's dick in his mouth. "When did this place become a fucking brothel?"

"Is there something you need, Katsu?" Nobunaga asks his son, keeping his eyes down and watching Munenori suck and gnaw on his dick.

"Don't call me that. The generals are done waiting. They are willing to start without you,"

"The generals know well enough not to breathe a word until I get there. They know from last time when I decapitated one in front of them. So I am not worried about my absence." Nobunaga explains with a low voice before moaning and grabbing a chunk of Munenori hair.

Nobukatsu looks away from his father and eyes the ninja. His body tensed as the two guards continued to stretch out his ass and abused his hard dick, making him a moaning mess as blood and saliva trickled down his neck. His moans were painful as tears streamed down his face, internally begging for him to die instead of being humiliated like so.

"I'll allow you to miss the meeting if you decide to use him for pleasure," Nobukatsu looks back at his father with a look of disgust, but in the back of his mind, he would do anything to get out of this meeting.

"That's disgusting. As if I would even perform such acts with another man."

Munenori let out a chuckle under his breath, looking back at Nobukatsu from the corner of his eye.

"Then get the fuck out of here and get back to the meeting room," Nobunaga let out a grunt as he threw his head back. "Munenori, I'm close,"

Nobukatsu looks away from the pair and eyes the ninja again. He had a nice body, he had to admit. His red hair was all over the place and his kimono was in tatters. He had his blood and another person's blood on his body with a mixture of saliva and what could have been semen. Before he was able to turn away, Goemon met with Nobukatsu's eyes and he swore he thought he saw him blush for a moment.

"Well, Katsu?" Nobukatsu looks back with a blank expression and finds that his father and Yagyu finished their quicky and were ready to leave.

"I'll stay here. I guess I really am sexually aggravated." Nobukatsu calls for the two guards to leave the room, resulting in them frowning in annoyance but doing as he says.

The room fell quiet. Goemon was attempting to catch his breath as he felt his body pulse and twitch, his dick still painfully hard.

"Do ninja's often get caught just to get raped?" Nobukatsu strolled up to Goemon and pulls up his chin, eyeing him up close for the first time. "I would have thought that by now you would have killed at least a dozen people and gotten out of here."

Goemon stares up at the second Oda son in silence, not showing any specific emotion. In his mind; it could have been the drugs or he really was going crazy, but Nobukatsu looked 10 times more handsome than his father and his sex appeal seemed to have been making his dick twitch in excitement.

"Well, if you aren't gonna say anything then I think I'll help myself however I want." Going down on his knees, Nobukatsu strokes Goemon's hard dick and pumps it lightly with his large hand. Wrapping an arm around him, Goemon felt his fingers slide over his ass before he enters two fingers into him. Curling and pumping them like it wasn't the first person he's done this too, Goemon couldn't keep his lips shut as moans escaped and a strange wave of pleasure made him shudder throughout his body.

"It seems as though you are really enjoying this. Guess you have never been touched like this before?" Goemon looks at him in curiosity.

"And you have?"

Nobukatsu lets out a chuckle. "Like I would ever want to be touched by a man in this way." Was all he said before adding in a third finger and curling them in a certain area.

Goemon moaned, his ass pulsing as it felt better than getting fisted by those rats earlier. Even though Nobukatsu stroked his dick, the ninja felt himself unconsciously grinding his dick in his hand. As Nobukatsu felt that, he positioned his thigh up against his dick and orders him to rub it against him. He was still fully clothed as Goemon reluctantly begins to grind his dick against the hard cloth. It was almost an immediate reaction as it painfully rubbed against his head and shaft, causing him to shudder and feel an orgasm about to peak.

"I'm… close…" Goemon clenched his hands and moaned loudly.

"Let it out. It'll make you feel better." As Nobukatsu whispered in his ear, Goemon jolted and came all over his thigh. "Well shit. You dirtied my uniform."

Nobukatsu stripped from his clothing before making it behind Goemon, kneeling down on his knees again and lightly drags his fingers along his skin. Feeling the ninja shudder to his touch, Nobukatsu leans into him and runs his tongue along his spine and nipped at his tanned skin.

"I wonder what would happen if I marked you." Before Goemon comprehended what he meant, Nobukatsu roughly bit down on his shoulder blade and broke the skin, tasting hot blood seep through the marks and trickle down his back.

"What the fuck," Goemon mutters painfully.

"That's going to leave a nice scar with the rest of them." Nobunaga licks some of the blood away before dragging his fingers through the thick liquid, wrapping his arm around again and sticking his bloodied ring and middle finger into Goemon's mouth; pushing down on his tongue and letting the ninja taste his own blood.

Nobukatsu looks down at his dick and finds it standing stiffly as it was ready to be thrust into the ninja and have him fucked until his ass hole gaped.

Smirking, Nobukatsu guides his dick to his ass hole before thrusting into the ninja and making him jolt in surprise as his dick hit him in a certain spot.

"Shit, did I already find it?" Nobukatsu pulls back and thrusts into the ninja again and felt his body shudder again as he thinks he may have already found his prostate.

Goemon was unconsciously tightening around Nobukatsu's dick as it easily found the spot and hit it every time. His moans were growing messy and he felt his blood and saliva moisten Nobukatsu's fingers, tasting his blood even though his tongue was still bleeding from the injury from earlier.

"I don't believe you when you say you've never done it with a guy. Your body is sucking me in." Nobukatsu says with some amusement as he continued to grind the virgin's ass. "You're even hard over here again." Stroking his dick again, he felt the ninja attempt to buck into his hand before he wraps his arm around his waist and held him firmly against his body.

Goemon wanted him to go deeper, but their current position wouldn't allow it as he was chained above and below and tight enough that he is barely able to move around in this defensive position. His arms ached as he almost lost all feeling in them and was putting more pressure on his knees than what he should be. Even as he felt Nobukatsu fuck his ass like a barbarian, he continually felt his lips come in contact with his skin while it be his back, arms, or neck; even feeling him sink into his messy hair and taking in his scent.

It was strange for him to feel Oda touch him gently as though he was a fragile woman but he fucked him like a greedy prostitute. The least of his surprises was the part that he decided to even fuck him, let alone not kill him on the spot like he has heard him do.

"Fuck, I'm already close," Nobukatsu's deep voice growled in Goemon's ear before he felt his dick twitch in excitement again.

Something about this man really made Goemon's knees weak for him, which he has never felt with anyone.

Moaning in response, Goemon wasn't able to fully reply that he was gonna have another orgasm that was building up inside him. But Nobukatsu must have felt it somehow because he takes his hand out of his mouth and works on the ninja's dick.

Goemon lets out a surprised moan, looking down and seeing Nobukatsu's handwork skillfully as he stroked his shaft and teased his head; smearing and rubbing in the precum that leaked out from the head of his dick.

"If you want to come then just go for it. I can feel you shaking back here." Almost on cue, Goemon hits his orgasm and came all over Nobukatsu's hand. "Shit, you came a lot."

Bringing his hand up again, Nobukatsu pushes in his cum covered hand into Goemon's mouth and orders him to lick his hand clean. Goemon does as he says and tasted the semen that just came out of his body. To be honest, this was the first time he has ever tasted it. He thought it to be salty for some strange reason, and thick almost like honey.

"If those two tried to stretch your ass, they certainly didn't do a good job." Nobukatsu pulls out of Goemon before standing from his knees and moving to his pile of clothes. He dressed in silence as Goemon stared at him with a tired expression. "What's your name?"

Goemon stares back in surprise, but it only made sense that he wouldn't know his name but Goemon did.

"Goemon. Ign Ninja."

Nobukatsu doesn't say anything following that as he just nods his head and leaves the room.

Goemon doesn't know how long has passed but he was fully awake and felt all his limbs ache as he believes that the drug finally wore off. It was silent where he was, not even footsteps were heard which was strange for them. But before he could attempt to figure out what was going on outside the cell walls, he hears trained footsteps that were quiet but not hushed like a ninja's.

"You're lucky I was here for the week." Munenori's figure suddenly appears as he walks into the room.

Goemon finds some blood on his blade before he swings it downwards before sheathing it like the master swordsman he was.

"You would probably be dying in a few hours if I decided to stay home for this meeting."

"That's right. You're on Oda's side to try to get intel for the war." Goemon remembers, watching Yagyu unlock the shackles from his forearms and legs.

He nearly fell on his face as the shackles loosen from his arms and felt numb as the blood started rushing through his limbs. Yet the drug was out of his system, he still felt lightheaded and clouded; his arms shaking as they attempted to get feeling back in them.

"Yes. So consider yourself grateful that I'm going this far to get you out of here." Munenori tosses Goemon a backpack as he stood up. "I brought you a kimono with a map and some food. It's gonna be about a day's walk to get to Ign."

"Munenori," Goemon looks at Yagyu with a curious stare. "Is there something going on with you and Oda?"

Munenori stood silent for a long moment as he stared back at the ninja.

"To get close to people, you need to go to the extreme. Even if that is becoming their sexual partner for the time being."

Munenori walks away from the ninja and back towards where he came from in silence.

It was high noon when Goemon finally decided to take a break from walking and climbed a tree to rest on a branch. While staying near the main path, Goemon made sure that he was out of sight from either Oda's men, bandits, or bystanders. The last thing he needed were people looking for him.

Resting on a branch, Goemon was awakened by the sound of some horses and voices that were approaching from where he had just left. It could have been Oda's men for all he knew, but when he looks back to his surprise he finds Nobukatsu and two of his men riding their horses' side by side in deep conversation. While his face still held a hard expression, something about him seemed lighter or something. He just seemed different.

Taking the chance, he pulls out the kunai knives that Munenori gave him and steadied his aim. As they were about to pass his position, Goemon quickly tosses a knife at the closest man and was able to dig it into his jugular, making him fall from his horse and resulting in the others to spook. Then taking the advantage, he throws another one at the other man and almost misses him, getting lucky enough to slice his neck.

Nobukatsu attempts to calm his horse before it rears up, causing him to fall out of his saddle and flat on his back. Watching his horse run down the path back towards the mansion, Nobukatsu stood up from the ground and stood in silence for a long moment before cursing and kicking one of the dead bodies.

"This is fucking great!" Standing in the center of the road, he looks around only to find that aside for the dead bodies he was the only one around. Until he heard a tree branch move.

Turning towards the sound, Nobukatsu finds that red-haired ninja coming out of the forestry. Smirking at the ninja, Nobukatsu folded his arms over his chest and chuckled in amusement.

"My father was wondering if you had gotten out." Goemon doesn't say anything as he stared at him with a blank expression. "Looks like you got out after all. Took you long enough though."

Goemon continues to stare at Nobukatsu, still trying to figure out what was different about him. He stayed silent as the two stared at each other. Nobukatsu suddenly felt uncomfortable as he didn't say anything and continued staring.

"What are you staring at?" Nobukatsu asks, dropping his arms to his sides and staring down at himself in confusion.

"Something is different about you." Goemon simply mutters under his breath.

Nobukatsu raises an eyebrow before realizing what he meant and letting out an amused sigh.

"If you couldn't already tell: I had sex for the first time in months. And with this war going on, my father hasn't given me a break." Goemon realized what he was talking about, nodding his head and understanding his situation clearly. "If you want me to stay in this good mood and not kill you on the spot, let me take you. Right here, right now."

Goemon felt his heart skip a beat. Nobukatsu looked serious as he slowly made his way up to the ninja. Before Goemon registered what he meant, Nobukatsu pushed him into a tree and pinned him up against it with his body.

"I would give you a choice but I'm already feeling horny so even if you deny it, I'm not gonna let you leave." Skillfully untying his kimono, Nobukatsu runs his hands down Goemon's body before making it to his hardening dick; stroking it with his hand and grinding it against his thigh.

Goemon and Nobukatsu stood up close to each other, their lips just barely touching as their breaths clashed. Goemon was already letting out low moans as he felt Nobukatsu's hand works skillfully and do that thing he did just the night before. Leaning down, Nobukatsu glides his lips down the side on the ninja's neck; biting and sucking on his skin until bruises were left in place. Lowering himself, Nobukatsu got down on his knees and takes in Goemon's entire length, even gagging a bit as he felt it hit the back of his throat.

"Fuck, Nobukatsu," Moaning at the feeling of his mouth working over his dick, Goemon ran his hands through his hair before tangling them and assisting him in the blowjob.

Nobukatsu chuckles at his desperate gesture, pulling out the stiff dick as he felt it throb in his mouth.

"You're not coming until I say so," Nobukatsu licks the tip of his head as a tease.

Goemon whimpers as his dick loses attention and was desperate to release. But when Nobukatsu forces the ninja to the ground, the sudden contact with his still fully clothed ass grinding his dick made him nearly dry orgasm. A surprised moan escaped his lips, causing Goemon to cover his mouth in shock as it was the first time he has ever made that sound. Nobukatsu could only smirk at him as he grinds his ass on his dick even more and pins one of his arms over his head.

"I'll make you come like this if you want. Then none of us have to bottom." Nobukatsu explains in his deep voice, slowing down his pace and teasing Goemon's dick again.

Goemon couldn't say anything as he held himself back from ripping off Nobukatsu's clothes and fucking him into the tree. It was getting on his nerves how much of a tease he was being.

"Or do you need someone to fuck?" Nobukatsu opens the kimono that he wore, revealing his extremely hard dick that was already leaking with precum.

Goemon couldn't say anything as he stared at the naked body of the warlord and felt his already excited dick twitch.

"So, I can fuck you however I want?" Nobukatsu wasn't able to answer his question before Goemon rammed his dick into the tight ass hole of the warlord and watched him painfully jolt in his lap.

"Fuck, Goemon," Nobukatsu begins to shake in pleasure before Goemon was really able to get his pace going, but he already knew that Nobukatsu was an ass virgin.

"Keep saying my name and I won't be holding back," Goemon whispers in his ear before slamming into his ass again and continuing at a steady pace.

Nobukatsu begins to become a moaning mess as his ass is getting pounded by the ninja under him. His mind going blank as he has never felt such pleasure in his life. While he was used to being top when fucking woman, he found himself choosing to continue being bottom and getting fucked rough by this ninja he only met before execution.

"Goemon… I feel close," Goemon let out a smirk before changing positions and having Nobukatsu lean back against the tree as the ninja continued to fuck him roughly.

Throwing a leg over his shoulder, he gets in deeper and witnessed the change in the warlord's expression. It was painful for him to experience such deep fucking but he was also experiencing Goemon hit his prostate repeatedly until he reacted in a strange way.

"Ngh, Goemon!" Goemon felt him began to shake.

Before long, the two released their loads of cum on each other; sitting in silence as they attempt to catch their breaths after their fucking.

"I want bottom again, next time," Nobukatsu tells the ninja first, making Goemon look up at him in curiosity.

"Next time?"

"Will you be free next week?"


	8. Case Closed Munenori x Saizo

**"Case Closed"**

_**This short story contains contents of attempted murder and physical/mental/emotional/sexual abuse**_

_**Read at your own risk**_

A loud pounding was heard at the front door of the apartment, causing Saizo to slightly jump but look back in curiosity. Setting his tea down on the coffee table, he begins walking to the door before a deep voice was heard from the other side.

"Saizo Kirigakure?! This is the police!" Raising an eyebrow, he hurries to the door and opens the door before being greeted by a pair of large policemen.

"Is there a," Saizo barely got a sentence out before one of the policemen grabs his arm and pushes him up against the wall.

"Saizo Kirigakure, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Akane Shinako."

"No, what?!" As his hands were handcuffed behind his back, the policeman said the usual statement about court and the right to a lawyer, but the sentence about him attempting murder replyed in his mind.

Murder? Who? Why? The thought has never crossed his mind, and there wasn't anyone in the world he would wish upon to be murdered; especially by his hands.

The ride to the police station was silent, but the looks that the officers were giving Saizo were more than enough to stiffen the air around him. He felt himself suffocating in the backseat, his arms uncomfortably folded behind him. His stomach churning as they drove through the city and his mind trying to organize its thoughts. But no matter how he saw it, he didn't understand how the situation was misunderstood.

The vehicle rolled up to the station and parked in the front. Saizo was pulled out of the vehicle and dragged into the building with force, almost tripping up the steps with the lack of balance. As he is taken through the offices, Saizo spots a familiar figure sitting in front of one of the desks covered in bruises and bandages. But as the figure met Saizo's gaze, while her expression made it seem as though she was hurt to see him her eyes glistened with a harsh aura of sadism.

Saizo is dropped in a chair in a small boxed interrogation room, the chief sitting in front of him with a file lying flat on the metal table. Saizo could only look back at him in confusion as he sat glaring at him.

"You must have a very sick mind if you believe murder is the solution to keep an ex-girlfriend silent about the abuse." The chief comments as he opens the file that was in front of him.

"I'm sorry. What am I being accused of?" Saizo asks, sitting forward in persistence.

"Don't play dumb! You attempted to murder your ex-girlfriend after she broke up with you and threatened to turn you in for physical abuse." The chief shouts.

"Murder? Why the hell would I murder my ex-girlfriend?!"

"Because she was gonna turn you in for abuse!"

"That's bullshit! She was the one who threatened me with a knife!" Saizo counters but he knew that Akane was very manipulative and could easily make it seem like she was the victim.

"That poor girl isn't capable of anything! She was protecting herself from you!"

Before Saizo was able to defend himself, the door opened roughly and walks in was a tall man in a dark navy suit. His hair pulled back in a tight ponytail that wrapped around his neck as he made a grand entrance.

"You; shut up." He simply states as he points at Saizo. He then points at the chief before pointing out the door. "You; out."

"Tch." Clicking his tongue, the chief doesn't say anything else as he walks out of the interrogation room and closes the door behind him.

"Afternoon, Mr. Kirigakure, I will be your lawyer,"

"I'm innocent." Saizo interrupts, causing the lawyer to look down at him with a look of indifference. He's probably heard that way too many times in his career that he could care less about when he said.

"As much as I'm not allowed to bring in personal opinions or false hope in my work, I do want to say; Ms. Shinako does seem to be planning this all out. Even with those bruises, she still manages to flirt with her lawyer." He expresses as he sat in the chair across from Saizo.

"Tch. Typical." Saizo mutters under his breath.

"Now, back to business." He redirects, opening his bag and pulling out paperwork. "My name is Munenori Yagyu and I will be your lawyer for this case."

"I know who you are and I can't afford you." Saizo bluntly retorts back at Munenori, frowning as he leans back into his cold chair.

"I'm not cheap as a prostitute or a lawyer," Saizo raises an eyebrow. "But there are always other ways you can pay me back."

Saizo nods. "Thank you."

Munenori spent the next hour walking through Saizo's rights, his case, and the evidence that should be sufficient enough to prove that he didn't attempt to murder his ex. He needs a solid alibi and if he wants to win and also put his ex away for some time, he needed the accident reports from the clinic he often visited to get the stitches and care from the assaults from her.

"You don't seem to think low of me," Saizo comments as Munenori begins packing up the paperwork, causing him to halt and stare at him for a long moment.

"I've seen it all. It seems rare that a woman assaults the man in the relationship, but it's not uncommon." Munenori responds, a discouraging frown on his lips as he scans Saizo's facial features.

"Thanks for helping again." Munenori nods to him before walking out of the box.

As he made it down the hallway, he notices the ex-girlfriend flirting with some of the officers; completely disregarding the bruises that were covering her arms and the two horizontal cuts she had on her wrists. Remembering what Saizo said about her threatening to take her own life multiple times because he was doing things she didn't agree with, Munenori could only imagine how hard this case would be to win if she manipulates everyone to think that she was the victim.

Munenori made it back to his office, mentally ready to take on this case. It was a small case, below even the State level. While it was something he could easily get done in just two weeks, he had the ex-girlfriend to worry about.

Munenori stayed in the office until evening as he was able to get a hold of the clinic and requested copies of the accident reports and looked into any CCTV that can be available to prove that Saizo never went to Akane's home on the day she reported the attack. Which he hopes would be easy to access.

Saizo laid on the stiff bunk as time went by. He was so far in the station that he didn't know what time it was. They confiscated his things (even if he had anything on him) and put him in their ridiculous brown jumpsuits. Not liking the style and fit, Saizo wraps the top half around his waist and just wore a tank top for a shirt. And due to his hair accessory, a hard feather to get out of his hair, they allowed him to keep it on.

"This is bullshit," Saizo whispers under his breath as he twists the feather around in his fingers.

"Hey, Kirigakure! Get off your ass." Saizo let out an annoyed groan as he got up from the bed and stood in the middle of the musty cell where he is being held until the trial.

"You know, if you keep getting on my nerves maybe I will really be here for attempted murder," Saizo mutters under his breath, causing the officer to shout at him to repeat himself. But Saizo does no such thing as he glares at the officer with arms crossed.

"We should have just thrown you into the court without a lawyer." He voices as he cuffs Saizo's hands behind him. "That Yagyu is trying too hard to prove your innocence."

"Maybe that's why he's trying so hard. Cause I am innocent." Saizo retorts before the guy pushes him up against the brick wall.

"Like hell you are, son of a bitch!"

"Jones!" Another officer appears from around the corner and pulls him off Saizo. "If you're gonna harass the guy, get lost. Before I tell the chief."

The guy clicks his tongue in annoyance, glaring at Saizo once more before walking away.

"Sorry about him." The officer apologizes.

"It's fine. He seems to like this job a little too much." Saizo comments with a frown.

"Jones is one of those guys that abuses their title a little."

"_A little?"_ Saizo thought.

"If I didn't come back here, I probably would have been driving you to the emergency room by now." The officer starts walking with Saizo in tow, his hand holding a firm grip on his forearm as they walked through the station.

"You guys gonna be moving me to the state prison?" Saizo asks, a little sarcastic but some seriousness still in his voice.

The officer let out a small laugh when they made it out of the station. "No. I'm just gonna escort you to Yagyu's office. He wants to work on your side of the case as much as possible, so aside for him coming to the station every day, we will escort you to his office whenever he requests." The officer explains, resulting in Saizo raising an eyebrow in pure confusion.

Yagyu's office was half a block away so it wasn't a long walk. And even though Saizo lived in somewhat of a rural city, there weren't many people driving down the road. This gave Saizo somewhat of a relief since he didn't want people to start talking around. Saizo is positive that Munenori would be able to prove his innocence; and he did not want to get out with a bad rap out there.

Walking into the office, Saizo sits down in a chair in front of Yagyu's desk; a little uncomfortable as his hands were still cuffed behind him.

"Are those necessary?" Munenori asks the officer, frowning as he leans with his cheek in his palm.

"Well, chief wants them on at all,"

"Take them off." He bluntly interrupts.

The guy nods once and uncuffs Saizo. Rubbing his wrists, Saizo thanks him and leans back into the chair.

"Okay. We'll see you in a few hours." Waving him off, Munenori begins looking through the file in front of him before the officer spoke up.

"I'm actually supposed to stay here with the suspect."

"And I'm telling you, we're gonna be at this for a few hours. I don't need another presence in this room while we try to get this case straightened out. You can wait outside or go back to the station. Your choice."

The officer stood in silence for a minute before nodding and walking out of the office. After he shuts the door behind him, Munenori let out a sigh and rubs his temples.

"Are you allowed to do that?" Saizo asks his lawyer.

"Client confidentiality. Of course I can." Munenori replies in a frank tone, pulling out some of the papers from the file. "I was able to get your accident reports and even just reading the reports myself, I can already tell that these weren't accidentally self inflictions."

"Not even the people at the clinic would believe me that I did them myself," Saizo adds on, sinking into the chair in defeat.

"I know that these are reports from the clinic itself, but I want to confirm these wounds myself."

Saizo stared at Munenori for a long moment. "You want me to strip?"

"Not exactly." Standing from his seat, Munenori walks to the other side of the desk and leans against it with a report in front of him. "You have a scar across your chest?"

Sighing, Saizo raises the tank top over his head and wraps it around his arm. Munenori scans Saizo's revealed chest and stood in silence as he finds that he had three large chest scars. One diagonally across the top of his heart, one horizontal under the left side of his ribs, and the third on the right side of his body that began at the edge of his toned breast and ended under his armpit. Munenori continued to ogle his chest in his own thoughts until being interrupted by Saizo loudly clearing his throat.

"She did all those?" He was able to ask.

"Surprisingly; yes. This largest one was done by a kitchen knife. It happened when I tried to leave the first time. This one was the most recent one. I brought a stray cat home and she didn't like it. After throwing the cat out she tied me to the bed and proceeded to scratch me everywhere and eventually cut me. Then this one," Pausing, Saizo covers the scar with his hand and glides his thumb across it.

"You don't need to tell me if you aren't comfortable," Munenori voices softly before Saizo spoke again.

"No. I just need to stop being a pussy and man up about it." Munenori purses his lips, watching Saizo as he continues to touch the scar. "This was the first injury she had inflicted on me. She cut me with a pocket knife while raping me." His voice barely audible by the end, Munenori walks up to Saizo and places a hand on his head; causing him to stiffen for a moment before attempting to relax to his soft touch.

Saizo was called back to Munenori's office a few more times before the trial; gathering more details and evidence to prove his innocence. But there was something Saizo wouldn't open up about.

"Are you finally gonna tell me what you were doing around that time?" Munenori asked for what seemed like the thousandth time.

Saizo though sat silently, staring at him and keeping his lips pursed.

Groaning, Munenori fell into his hands and felt like strangling the guy. It was the only thing he wouldn't talk about and he didn't know why. It was making it seem like he really did seem guilty, but Saizo has gone through a lot and knew that wasn't the case. He was hiding something, but it wouldn't have mattered what he was hiding if it were on a different day. To set him free, Munenori needed to know this secret.

Munenori's phone suddenly buzzes in his pocket, causing him to pick it up and look at the caller id with a raised eyebrow.

"I need to take this." Standing from the desk, Munenori walks to the other side of the room and answers the phone. "Yeah, Kotaro?"

"It wasn't easy but I found something," Kotaro says from the other side of the line.

Looking back at Saizo, Munenori meets his gaze for a short second before turning his back to him once again.

"What did you find exactly?"

"Well, for one: he is extremely tidy and organized at home," Kotaro mentions off-topic, causing Munenori to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"You broke into his house?!" While surprised, Munenori was able to whisper only loud enough for Saizo to raise an eyebrow.

"In my defense, it was unlocked," Kotaro responds with a frank tone. "But to my surprise, I found out that he goes to a special somewhere a few times a week. Looked like he started going two years back."

"A special somewhere? Like a church or support group?"

"Nothing like that. He goes to a gay strip club that's across town. And from the times it looks like he was gone on the night of this supposed attack, there is no way he was near that crazy woman's house." Kotaro finishes.

Munenori once again looks back at Saizo and finds him staring at his Newton's Cradle. And then, everything started to make sense.

"Thank you, Kotaro. I owe you." Hanging up, Munenori walks over to Saizo and leans up against the desk; halting the satisfying sound of the balls clicking together. "I just had a revelation."

"Oh?" Saizo leans back into his chair, leaning to one side with his palm holding up his cheek.

"Thanks to my PI, I was able to find out about your little 'special place' that you like to visit." Saizo's eyes widened, looking up at his lawyer in shock. "Even when you were still in that suffocating relationship, you were having sex with other men. On top of that, strippers."

"Not _men_. Just a _man_." Saizo corrects, sighing as he looks away from Munenori. "I met him when I went to the clinic to get a cast for my wrist. He was there to get his sprained ankle checked and invited me to the club. One thing led to another and I started sleeping with him." Saizo meets Munenori's indifferent gaze as he continued to listen. "He knows about Akane and about the situation I was in for 4 years. He was the motivation that I got to finally leave for good."

"Sounds like a great guy." Munenori comments, a strange churning feeling in his gut as he thought of Saizo having sex with some hot exotic dancer with a big dick.

"He's just a friend. Who also helps me when I'm pent up." Saizo waves off, running his fingers through his hair before instinctively messing with the feather accessory.

"You guys aren't dating?" Munenori asks, a little surprised and relieved.

"He likes his job too much to date someone." Shrugging his shoulders, Saizo leans back over his chair and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Meaning you're free?"

"Yes. Why are you asking," Saizo is interrupted by Munenori's body hovering over him.

Kneeing his groin, Munenori towers his body over Saizo's, pinning him down in his seat and staring down at him with a lustful expression.

"Munenori, what are you," Taking a gentle hold of Saizo's face, Yagyu pulls his face up towards his as he was now able to feel every breath he exhaled.

"I guess you can say I'm a little pent up." Locking his lips with Saizo's, Munenori pushes his tongue into his mouth and proceeds to fight for dominance.

Saizo sat stiffly as he continued, feeling his chest hurt as he was having trouble getting a breath. Even as he attempts to push him off, Munenori held a firm grip on his wrists and pinned them on the arms of the chair.

Munenori barely moves back as he unhooks his lips and immediately goes to suck on his pale skin. Licking and kissing his neck, he felt Saizo tilt his head to the side allowing him open access to his skin. Yagyu could only let out a chuckle as he felt Saizo's body lust for him even though his lips were denying his touch.

"Isn't this against the law?" Saizo hastily asked, continually attempting to free his hands from his grip and push him again.

"Model Rule 1.8, Comment 17, _a sexual relationship between lawyer and client can involve unfair exploitation of the lawyer's fiduciary role_." Munenori quotes as he runs his lips up Saizo's neck. Once again towering over his client, Munenori gives Saizo a show of his canines as he grinned to one side. "_Such a relationship presents a significant danger that, because of the lawyer's emotional involvement, the lawyer will be unable to represent the client without impairment of the exercise of independent professional judgment._"

"So there really is a rule about having sex with your clients!" Saizo bites, glaring at Munenori as he was already getting sick of his cocksure attitude.

"At this moment, you're not my client," Grabbing Saizo's shirt, Munenori pulls him off the chair and roughly tossed him over his desk. Pinning him with his body, Munenori skillfully unties the jumpsuit and shoves his hand down his pants and into his underwear. Saizo let out a surprised moan when he held his already hard dick in his hand, stroking it skillfully as he suddenly felt deprived and sexually frustrated. "You're gonna be my bitch like you are for your stripper friend."

Saizo couldn't reply as his moans interrupted the words that were attempted to come out, his body shuddering as it grew hot. Munenori's hands were surprisingly cool, giving him the chills as he ran his hands under his shirt. Pulling up the hem of his tank top, Munenori orders Saizo to hold it in his mouth as it exposed his chest to him. Pushing him back and laying him across the desk, Munenori ran his lips up his torso and left a butterfly trail of kisses on his skin. Making it to his nipples, Munenori stares up at Saizo; noticing that he was flushed with a deep scarlet from both embarrassment and lust, before twirling his tongue around the bud and nipping and tugging at it resulting in it erecting out painfully.

"Aren't your nipples just the sexiest," Munenori comments with a smile, licking his lips before erecting the other skillfully with his mouth.

Saizo could only reply with muffled moans, biting down at the cloth as Munenori worked his sensitive areas. With his hand, he grabs Munenori's ponytail and wraps his silky hair around his palm. Almost pushing him into his chest, Munenori could only grin before taking a bite of his skin around his left nipple. Saizo grimaced, pulling Munenori off of his skin and finding a sly grin on his lips as he licked them.

"I don't know why you look so surprised. You're the one asking for it." Munenori pulls his hair out of Saizo's grip and made it down to his hard dick.

Pulling down his clothes, Munenori strokes Saizo's dick before sliding the entire length into his mouth; sucking him in hard and skillfully using his tongue as it danced around his dick. Saizo shuddered at this feeling, mentally praising Munenori for having such a great mouth as there is no way in hell he would ever say something like that out loud.

It wasn't long before Saizo began to tremble and feel something in him uncoil. Biting down hard on his shirt, Saizo moaned out painfully as his dick throbbed before grabbing Munenori's hair again and pushing him all the way down his shaft. Bucking his hips, he releases his load into Munenori's mouth before realizing what he had just done.

"Shit, Yagyu, sorry," Munenori doesn't even pull out his dick when Saizo felt him swallow his semen without trouble.

Munenori glances up at Saizo with a smirk before pulling out his now flaccid dick and licking off the rest of his seed.

"You really need more fruit in your diet if you want your cum to taste better." He simply states before standing and forcibly turning Saizo away from him. Pushing him down on the desk again, Munenori held him down by his neck and ran his lips along his back before making it down to his ass.

"Wait, Yagyu," Saizo again shudders at the feeling of Munenori's tongue licking his ass hole.

"It has only been a few days since you last had sex so I don't think you'll need to be prepared." Munenori pulls out his hard dick and rubs the tip along his ass before pushing in his entire length.

Saizo let out a gasp as he felt Munenori's dick fill him up, gripping the edge of the desk as he was being fucked at a steady pace. Feeling Munenori's lips run along his back again, Saizo let out a soft moan as shivers ran along his spine; a soft feeling rippling through his body as his hot breath burned his skin. Deep moans escaping his lips causes Saizo's already hard dick to throb and drip precum on the carpet below him.

"Munenori… my dick…" Saizo couldn't speak a full sentence as his moans didn't seem to allow him.

"Is it feeling lonely again?" Munenori grabs his dick and begins stroking it again, rubbing in the precum as it continued to come out of his head.

His body jolts at the firmness around his dick as Munenori rubbed it and continued to fuck him from behind.

"Ah, fuck," Munenori felt his dick throb and suddenly begins to roughly thrust into Saizo, hitting the spot hard enough that he almost screamed out in pleasure.

"Munenori!"

"Come on. Let it out."

Almost on cue, both Saizo and Munenori hit their climax in unison. Saizo cums into Munenori's hand as he was still firmly gripping it while Yagyu released inside without a second thought. But once Saizo caught his breath, he looked back at Munenori with a blank stare before scowling at him.

"You couldn't have used a condom?"

Munenori only chuckles in amusement. "Why? What are the chances of you getting pregnant?"

Saizo flicks Munenori's nose, acting like a child even though they had just finished a very adult activity.

"Where's Kirigakure?" Officer Ford asks as he enters the office, ready to pick up the prisoner and take him back to the station.

"Bathroom. He'll be out in a minute." Munenori simply answers, not looking up from his computer screen as he typed without missing a beat.

"Alright." Ford stood in the silence for a moment before opening his mouth again. "So, how is the case going so far?"

"We gathered most of the evidence that we need. I also found a witness who was with Saizo the night of the supposed attack." Munenori explains, glancing up at Ford for a second before looking back down at the screen.

"Oh wow. I heard you were good, but I didn't think you would be able to find a witness in just a few days." Ford says in some surprise.

"I have my ways."

"I need a nap," Saizo mutters as he exits the bathroom and walks past Ford, shuffling his feet as he was sighing in exhaustion.

"Okay, well, I'll see you next time." Ford nods before following out Saizo, keeping the cuffs in his pocket as he noticed how drained he looked.

Saizo and Munenori continued to meet, though most of the time it wasn't related to the case as Munenori had already put everything in place. And before Saizo knew it, it was the trial day.

"Why does my ass hurt?" Saizo grumbles, face planting into the table the two sat at in the courtroom.

"I fucked you against the wall. Why else?" Munenori smirks as he lays out his materials in front of him, looking back to find the respondent and her attorney walking into the room.

Watching him closely, Munenori notices how nervous he seemed, constantly fidgeting with his tie and watch as he seemed to be explaining something to the ex. Though he knew well enough that he was gonna win this case, his confidence had a last bit of a boost before the trial even started. That guy was so screwed. But as he watches the two make their way to their seats, he couldn't help but notice a grim expression on the ex's face; not the kind of face you make towards someone who supposedly attempted to murder you.

"Psst. Saizo!" Saizo sat up when he heard a familiar voice call for him from behind. Turning around in his seat, he finds a certain redhead in the seats near the back waving at him with a large grin across his face. Saizo was too shocked to respond.

"He's our witness." Munenori simply states as he closes his bag and looks through the file again.

"What?! I am trying to keep my private life _private_!"

"Not when you're in jeopardy of a free life." Saizo doesn't argue back as he knew that Munenori was right. But he couldn't help but look over his shoulder and glare at Goemon.

"Who's the guy next to him?"

Next to Goemon sat an expressionless man with white hair and red eyes. He somewhat gave him the creeps but the way he was sitting so close to Goemon made him think that there was something going on.

"That's Kotaro. He's my PI who found out about Ishikawa."

"You have a PI?" Saizo asks. "And you told him to snoop into my private life?!"

"In his defense, your front door was unlocked."

Saizo was about to run his mouth at Munenori until he was easily quieted by his harsh glare.

It wasn't long until the trial was in session. Of course, Akane was the first to the stand and right on the dot of Munenori's guess, she was monotone and nonchalant about the entire thing.

"Mr. Yagyu, do you have any questions for Miss Shinako?" The judge asks.

"No, sir, I do not."

As Akane walks back to her seat, she catches Saizo's gaze and glares at him; enough to cause a cold sweat of drip down his back.

"I would like to bring Mr. Ishikawa to the stand," Munenori states, looking back at the redhead and nodding, cueing him to make it to the front.

"Sup everyone." Saizo facepalms, groaning at this immature being that is his last hope of seeing the sun ever again.

"Mr. Ishikawa, do you by chance know the defendant on a personal level?" Munenori asks.

"Personal? I would say I know him more on a sexual level than a personal level." Goemon replies with a smile, causing Saizo to wish that he could just turn invisible at the moment.

"Please give a straightforward answer." The judge states.

"Fine. Yes, I know him on a personal level."

"Now, would you please explain how you know him."

"Saizo and I met at the clinic. I had a sprained ankle but Saizo looked beat like shit. So I approached and, I swear to you, I felt the miserable radiating off of him from 10 feet away. I thought I could cheer him up so I invited him to the club I work at."

"And what club is that, Mr. Ishikawa?"

"_Hot Rod_. It's a gay strip club on Ashlind Avenue."

Munenori nods, taking a quick glance back at Akane and finding a look of disgust on her face.

"How often have you been seeing Mr. Kirigakure at the club?"

"He comes in two to four times a week."

"And did you happen to be with him on the night of the attack?"

"You bet I was. I even have pictures to prove it." Pulling out his phone, Goemon pulls up a picture and brings it up to the judge.

The judge then blushes slightly as he looks at the photo before clearing his throat and nodding at Munenori.

"Mr. Ishikawa, one last question; do you know about the relationship the defendant had with the respondent?"

Goemon's expression suddenly turns serious, staring at Munenori like he just challenged him to a duel.

"Yes, I was aware of their relationship a few weeks after we met. He would always come in with new bruises and cuts on his body to the point that I would drive him to the clinic in the middle of the night just to get his injuries checked." Goemon shook his head with a small grin. "No matter how many times I told him to break it off with her, he just came back with more injuries. Not to be cocky, but I'm the reason he lives peacefully right now and not in a grave."

Saizo shuddered at his words. Even though they were mostly fuck buddies, Goemon knew Saizo to the point that he could admit that he pretty much saved his life.

"No further questions."

"Mr. Ishikawa," The other lawyer begins, walking up to him with a stiff gait. "How would you describe Mr. Kirigakure's personality?"

"He's a bottom. No doubt about that."

"Bottom?" He asks, clearly confused about sexual slang.

"He's always on the receiving end. Whether it was sex or abuse. Saizo couldn't hit someone back even if it saved his life." Goemon states, almost glaring at the lawyer like he shouldn't question his friend like that.

"Ah, alright, that's all."

Saizo is then brought up to the stand, but he could only shift uncomfortably as he felt his ex's eyes digging into him, mentally stabbing him to make sure he doesn't talk about her accurately.

"Mr. Kirigakure, how long have you been in a relationship with Miss Shinako?" Munenori begins, discreetly giving him a smile to comfort him just a little.

"We've been together for 4 years."

"And when did the abuse begin in this relationship?"

"6 months into the relationship. We moved in together thinking it would keep us close, but it was a way to keep me away from everyone. The first time I remember anything of some sort happen to me was when I went to go meet some friends but Akane tied me to the bedpost and broke my phone."

"Do you believe that your life has been threatened by Miss Shirako?"

"Yes, I do believe so."

"And one last question: do you believe that Miss Shirako possesses any sociopathic behaviors?"

"Objection!"

"Overruled."

Saizo sat quietly for a long minute before he looked up at Munenori with a blank expression.

"Yes."

"You fucking liar!" Akane shouts, resulting in all eyes on her before she pulls out a pocket knife from her back pocket. "My life was fucking miserable because you wouldn't do a damn thing I said!"

Saizo stood up as a flight response when Akane began to strode over to him with a psychotic look of death in her eyes. Even with the officers running towards her and the judge shouting at her to stand down, she continued toward Saizo with intention.

"Back off!" Munenori grabs her by her shoulders and pulls her back as much as he could before Akane turns towards him and digs the knife into his side.

"Yagyu!" Saizo watched as Munenori fell to the ground, blood seeping through his clothes and onto the carpeted ground.

"I'll fucking kill you! You hear me!" Akane shouts as she is being dragged off by the officers, but Saizo doesn't listen as he runs to Munenori's side.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Taking off his jacket, Saizo applies pressure to the wound as he felt himself began to shake. "Munenori, don't you die on me. You're gonna make it. Where the hell is the medic?!"

"Ambulance is on its way!" Goemon shouts as he ran up to the two on the ground.

"You!" The judge points at the respondent's attorney with a furious expression. "In my office, now!"

"Munenori. Munenori!" Saizo continues to call his name, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he doesn't respond to him at all.

"He's in shock. Hold pressure on that wound, Goemon: try to keep him warm. I need to elevate his legs a bit." Kotaro explains, grabbing a chair from one of the tables and raising his legs onto the chair.

"Munenori, hey, you'll be alright," Saizo says as tears streamed down his face; but the statement was mostly for himself.

Munenori felt a sharp pain on his side, waking him up and bringing him back into consciousness. Opening his heavy eyelids, Munenori is blinded by the sudden light in the room and blinks repeatedly until his vision cleared. Then feeling a strong grip surrounding his hand, Munenori turned his head to find Saizo holding his hand as he lied his head on the edge of the bed. He looked to be sleeping, but the moment Munenori shifted in the bed Saizo quickly raises his head and stares up at him in surprise then relief.

Munenori notices his bloodshot eyes and stained cheeks. "Were you crying?"

"No, you idiot. I just put in my eyedrops." Saizo replies sarcastically, his voice clearly hoarse as though he had a lump in his throat.

"I didn't think you would be worried about me that much." Munenori reaches out, caressing Saizo's cheek and wiping away a loose tear.

"Don't be an idiot." Saizo murmurs before leaning in and locking his lips with Munenori.

Grinning, Munenori pulls in Saizo as the two kissed breathlessly, tongues fight each other as they attempted to find dominance; but it was clear enough that Munenori was the dominant between the two.

Running his hands down Saizo's body, Munenori goes to unbuckle his belt before Saizo quickly stops him in a panic.

"You don't plan on having sex right now?!"

"Of course I do. We won the trial by default and we have the private room to ourselves. In addition to that, you're already hard." Munenori explains as he strokes Saizo through the fabric, feeling him continue to harden as he tickled the area to his liking.

"But, your injury…" Saizo was already beginning to struggle to speak, his cheeks flushing to a crimson color as chills began running through his body from just being touched.

"If you top today, I don't have to do a lot of moving." He points out before going to pull off Saizo's pants.

"Wait!" Munenori frowns, clearly getting really annoyed at the kid's innocence. "I just wanted to know if you really want to do it even though you just had a near-death experience."

"I will fuck you myself just to prove that we both need this right now." Leaning in and kissing him again, Munenori takes the chance and pulls off his slacks and underwear, revealing Saizo's hard dick and the precum already leaking out from the top. "You're really excited, aren't you?" Saizo blushes red, looking away from Munenori in embarrassment before he is instructed to sit up a bit.

Pulling out his already hard dick, Munenori guides Saizo down steadily onto him. Saizo's body shuddered as he felt Munenori fill him, unconsciously grinding his hips against him and moving on his own.

"You really want it that badly, don't you?" Munenori asks as he begins to unbutton his shirt, kissing his skin and sucking on small hickeys on his chest.

Saizo moaned out, tightening around Munenori's dick as his lips burned into his skin. His nipples grew erect from little contact due to conditioning; Munenori simply flicking the tip with his tongue and letting them sit painfully.

"Munenori… my dick… please…" Saizo barely begs through the moans.

"Now you're begging? Whatever happened to my Saizo?" Munenori teases, lightly skimming his finger over Saizo's head and watching his dick twitch at the touch of it.

"Munenori! Please!"

Munenori chuckles before getting a firm grip of his shaft and began to viscously pump it in his hand causing Saizo to nearly fall forward at the sudden wave of pleasure. Connecting his lips to his neck again, Munenori gnaws on his skin: kissing, biting, and sucking, before leaving a large hickey in a visible place. Running his tongue along his jaw, he licks up the saliva that Saizo was having a hard time keeping in as he was moaning like a dog; tongue out and breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his body. He couldn't tell what was making him so hot at the moment: Saizo begging and making the first moves, or Saizo's lewd expression while being fucked.

"Munenori!"

"Fuck, are you close already?" Munenori asks, noticing his dick literally throbbing in his hand.

Saizo leans in, roughly locking his lips with Munenori's and felt his body began to tremble as he was about to reach his orgasm. As he attempts to quiet his moans, Munenori suddenly begins to buck his hips roughly into Saizo and causes him to nearly fall into him. Pushing his hips down onto him as he continues to fuck him, Munenori held Saizo's face close. The two mixing their breaths as their moans synced.

"Wait, Munenori!" Saizo roughly grips the sheet of the hospital bed as he reached his climax, cumming all over Munenori's gown while still being fucked until Munenori finally caught up.

Releasing his load into Saizo's ass, Munenori immediately pulls him in and embraces Saizo tightly and earning a small yelp from his lips.

"Munenori?" Saizo looks up at Munenori and finds a small smile on his lips and a single tear streak down his cheek. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"Shut up. I just put in my eyedrops." Munenori replies sarcastically, making Saizo look up at him with an amused grin before leaning up and kissing him softly on his lips.


	9. Boyfriend Challenge Munenori x Musashi

**"Boyfriend Challenge"**

Musashi dropped his backpack on the table, causing his friends to jump in surprise as he sat down and dropped his face onto the table. Groaning in annoyance, he sat in that position for a long minute before looking up at his three friends. They all stared in a mix of confusion and concern as it seemed that he was in a bad mood.

"Mind telling us what happened this time?" Saizo asks, placing a finger between the pages of the book he is reading and leaning back in the metal chair.

"You aren't passing a class?" Kotaro adds.

"You got fired from your job." Hanzo guesses, sipping on the coffee he just bought a moment ago.

Musashi shook his head before sitting up a bit as he rested his face into the palms of his hands and slouches against the table.

"Munenori isn't paying attention to me."

The three sat silently for a moment before it was broken by Saizo.

"Good talk."

"Hey! Saizo, come on! It's a serious issue!" Musashi whines at him, dropping his chin onto the table and sighing loudly.

"What do you mean Munenori isn't paying attention to you?" Kotaro questions with a raised eyebrow. "You two aren't exactly a thing."

"You guys know I like him! And I'm not even discreet about it." Musashi pouts.

"So, is he ignoring you or something like that?" Hanzo pushes, also a little confused with Musashi's issue.

"Yes an no." He answers, sitting up in his chair and crossing his arms. "I always want to hang out with him and even when he says no, he at least lets me be in his presence. But lately, he hasn't let me into the house."

"Munenori is the heir of his family. A guy like you shouldn't be bothering him in the first place." Saizo comments bluntly without looking up from the book he was reading.

"That's a little harsh, Saizo." Kotaro gives him a small frown before dropping the expression as he turns back to the younger friend. "Munenori is busy. Maybe he just needs some time to get things worked out. From what I can tell, he doesn't exactly hate you."

"As much as I am grateful for your advice, that did not make me feel better." Musashi sighs, sinking into his chair before Hanzo mentions to Saizo that their next class will be starting soon.

"Don't bother too much on Munenori, Musashi. He can't always have time to babysit you." Saizo comments again with his frank tone as Hanzo gives the student an apologetic look before waving to the two and following Saizo towards their classroom.

Kotaro sighs at their friend's seriousness, and not the uplifting kind.

"Just give him a couple of days. I think he just has a lot to do and by then he will be done."

"Yeah…"

Musashi doesn't go straight home after he finishes his afternoon classes. As though almost in second nature, he found himself in front of the large gates of the Yagyu household and tapped in the code that Munenori's father gave him so that he could visit anytime. Though he is quite surprised that Munenori hasn't changed it since his father moved out. Then walking up to the front door, he knocks on it three times before a maid lets him in.

"Mister Miyamoto. Master Yagyu is in his office right now. Though he did say he did not want to be disturbed."

Over the few years that Musashi has known Munenori, the familiarity in the household changed drastically just the year before Munenori was given full responsibility of the household and family name; even though he has three older brothers. Musashi was even invited to his inauguration. Even as Munenori argued that he didn't need his friend's support, Musashi was the one that kept him from passing out in the bushes after he got flat out drunk on sake and vodka. That was also the night he found out that he had feelings for the man.

"Has he been in there long?" Musashi asks as he begins walking towards the office.

"He hasn't left in 3 days." The maid gives a look of concern as she explains. "We have left some food and water at the door but most of the time it isn't touched."

Musashi turns in that direction and lets out a sigh. Thanking the maid, he asks her to make him a light meal and to save it for later before continuing his way to the office. He knew the house like it was his own. Every hiding space, secret door, crevice, and Munenori's study areas. And this wasn't the first time he's not eaten or slept for 3 days.

Not bothering with a knock, Musashi quietly opens the door to Munenori's office and peeks in to find files and documents scattered around the room, crumpled pieces of papers in areas they weren't supposed to be, and a Munenori passed out in an uncomfortable position at his desk.

Musashi couldn't help but smile as he saw his adorable sleeping expression. Even with dark circles under his eyes, chapped lips, and a pale complexion, Musashi could only think about how adorable Munenori looked. Even when he told him, Munenori always made it seem like he was saying it to piss him off. Munenori hated that word, but that's what Musashi thought he was.

Carefully picking up Munenori, Musashi carried the man in a cradle; pausing as Munenori stirred in his sleep and nuzzled up against Musashi's neck. Musashi could only chuckle silently as it was almost a routine for him to carry Yagyu up to his room, either when he's drunk or passed out due to working so much.

As Musashi carefully made it up to his room, he gently laid Munenori down on his bed but didn't bother with the covers as he grabbed the fleece blanket from the closet and covered him with it. Taking a moment and debating whether he should stay or leave, Musashi nods to himself as he decides to stay and make sure that if he wakes up he goes to get a bath and some food before going back to work. Crawling onto the other side of the bed, Musashi lays down close to Munenori, lightly caressing his face before getting comfortable and closing his eyes.

Munenori felt something heavy wrap around his waist and he couldn't seem to figure out what it was. The comfort of something soft made him not worry about it too much but as a familiar hot breath blew into his face, he suddenly became confused with a strange tightness in his chest. Opening his heavy eyes, Musashi's sleeping face appeared in front of him and it took him a long minute of staring to realize where he was. Quickly sitting up, Munenori's eyes darted around his room and took in the change in scenery as the last thing he remembered was sitting in front of his computer at his office. As he goes to jump out of bed, Musashi's heavy arm that was still wrapped around his waist pulls him down and pulls him up close to his body.

"Stay." He orders.

"Musashi! I have work to do!"

"You were passed out at your desk."

"I would have woken up,"

"You have been starving yourself for 3 days." Munenori glares back at Musashi only to find a serious expression on his usually cheerful face.

It was rare to see such a serious expression on Musashi. Even in a serious situation, there was always something bright about his face but this time he didn't find any.

Munenori huffs in defeat as he turns away from Musashi and crosses his arms with a sulk.

"I'll let you go back to work in the morning. But you need to eat and take a bath before you do so." Musashi tells Yagyu, his voice almost low enough to give him the chills.

"I thought I told you to let me be for a while," Munenori tells him in a quiet voice, almost like he was supposed to be mad at him for letting him rest while hiding the fact that he was actually happy to see him.

"No. You just ignored me. Severely. And look at what happened to you."

Munenori sighs.

"I have a business presentation due this weekend and I found out that there were missing documents that were important to the presentation. If I didn't have that issue, I would have been done with it by now." He explains, leaning back into Musashi and allowing him to wrap his arm around his waist.

"How long did you know about the presentation?"

"I was told about it a week ago."

Musashi raises an eyebrow. "And you started it last minute?"

"I've been working on the presentation for 5 days."

"What?! 5 days?!" Musashi shouts as he sits up. "You've been confined for 5 days!"

"Musashi, you know me! I get things done early! But because some ass lost some documents, I worked late to find replacements!" Munenori shouts back, getting annoyed by the loudness of the kid.

"I would have helped!"

"You couldn't help me with any," As Munenori went to stand from the bed, he suddenly grew lightheaded and his vision became spotty before he nearly collapsed. Musashi was quick to catch him and held him by his shoulders. "I don't feel that great."

"Sit down, Munenori." Musashi eases him down onto the bed again, his voice now a bit softer as a look of concern painted his face. "I'll get you some food before you take a bath. I don't want you passing out in the shower."

Munenori silently nods as Musashi walks out of the room. It stood silent in the bedroom for a long minute before some tiny steps were heard. Looking down, Munenori finds his rabbit staring up at him in curiosity as though it hasn't seen him in a while. He leans down to pet it as it begins rubbing against his legs.

"Hey, Masashi. I know. I haven't been here to sleep with you." As he continued to lean down and pet Masashi, he grew lightheaded again and saw his vision cloud over before falling off of the bed and passing out on the floor.

Not a minute later, Musashi walks through the door with two bowls of the light meal he asked the maid to make, he finds Munenori on the ground near the bed with Masashi sniffing his face.

"Munenori!" Running over to him, he drops the bowls on the ground and quickly begins shaking his body before leaning down and listening for a heartbeat. He let out a relieved sigh when he heard it, but it was weak and sounded like it was straining to work.

Grabbing the water bottle from the bedside table, he drank some water and held it in his mouth; leaning down and locking his lips with Munenori before pushing it down his throat. He felt him drink some of it but as he leans back up, Munenori starts choking on some of the water and turns to his side to cough it up.

"Good, you're alive." He mutters with a sigh of relief.

Munenori attempts to catch his breath, coughing painfully as the water went down the wrong pipe and almost gagging at the strange feeling of liquid in his dry body.

"Before you get any food in your system, rehydrate and we might as well take a bath right now."

"How much water did you shove down my throat?" Munenori asks between some coughs.

"Whatever I can fit in my mouth." Giving him a nonchalant answer, Munenori turns to him in shock as he touches his lips; feeling some of the moisture from the water hydrate the cracks on his lips.

"You kissed me?!"

"I gave you mouth to mouth. It wouldn't have gone down if,"

"That's fucking," Munenori attempted to stand once again before feeling lightheaded and dropping down to the ground again. "I can't stand." He admits in defeat.

Sighing, Musashi stood from his spot and walked to the private bath and began filling the bathtub with some warm water and adding a few drops of eucalyptus to it. As he walks back out, he finds Masashi sniffing the food he forgot on the floor and stealing an apple from one of the plates.

"Hey, Masashi, that isn't for you!" Masashi looks over at him with the apple in his mouth before running under the bed with it. "Hey!"

"Let him. I haven't seen him in a while anyway." Munenori tells Musashi as he leaned against the bed with a water bottle in hand.

Moving the plates onto the bedside table, Musashi helps Munenori up to his feet and patiently helps him walk to the bathroom. Telling him to strip, Munenori doesn't argue with him as he was too weak and too clouded to think of what to argue about. Musashi focuses on something else, allowing Munenori to get naked and sit in the tub before he takes his shirt off and begins by hosing down Munenori with the showerhead.

It was quiet between the two. Munenori did as Musashi asked as he washed his hair and some of his body, and Musashi did his best not to make him uncomfortable. Munenori wasn't a skinny guy as he did have muscle on him but Musashi could tell that after even a few days he lost some weight and muscle to him. Even some of his hair started to fall out.

Musashi braids Munenori's hair and puts it up in a clip before Munenori breaks the silence.

"I guess I should thank you."

"No need. Without me, you would have died by now. That's all the thanks I need." Musashi gives Munenori a small grin, resting up against the tub and meeting his violet orbs.

"I am capable of living on my own you know." He counters.

"You just don't want to admit that you need me more than you think. Physically, mentally, and sexually."

Munenori blushes furiously, his face reddening noticeably, causing Musashi to chuckle a bit before he was splashed with some water.

"Quit fooling around, will you."

Musashi gives him a smile before standing and walking out of the bathroom to grab their food from the bedside table. Seeing Masashi watching him take the food, Musashi smiles and drops an arugula leaf for him and watches him nibble on it as he walks back to the bathroom. Handing the bowl over to Munenori, he tells him to eat slowly to be able to get used to eating again before handing him a bright blue drink.

"What's this?" Munenori asks as he stares at the too brightly colored beverage.

"It's Powerade, you rich sack of potatoes."

"What's it for?"

"It has electrolytes. You've been dehydrated for too long so you need some electrolytes in your system." Munenori stares at it for a long moment before putting it off to the side and going to eat the salad he was given. "If you won't drink some, I'll have to force it down your throat."

Munenori glares at Musashi, only for him to respond with a small laugh.

"I let him go back to work that afternoon." Musashi finishes explaining to Kotaro.

It has been several days since the incident and Musashi was hanging out at Kotaro's apartment playing some video games, telling him all about how Munenori was malnourished and ignoring his health in order to get work done. Kotaro doesn't say a word as he listens to his entire rant and explanation; even questioning himself how the two aren't married already.

"And I told him that he had to show me that he was eating every day until he finishes his presentation or I was gonna lock him out of his office for a day. That was what really got him." He continues.

"So, Munenori was ignoring you mostly because he knew you would distract him by keeping him in check?" Kotaro asks, looking away from the screen for a second.

"Yeah, pretty much." He sighs. "This isn't the first time though. Even when I did bother him during work like that, he refused to eat because it didn't keep him focused. That was the excuse anyway."

"He really does a lot, doesn't he?"

"I think he does too much and receives too little."

"Kotaro!" The door suddenly slams open and scares Musashi, causing him to jump and lose the controller from his grip. "Where the fuck are all the towels?!"

Musashi goes to pick up the controller before looking over and finding the fully naked Goemon standing next to them. His hair was dripping wet and he smelt like strong AXE body wash. Musashi quickly averted his eyes from Goemon's body and distracted himself with the carpeting under him.

"Did you really have to come in here with a hard dick?" Kotaro askes, staring at his dick with a straight face.

"I just asked where the towels were! There are none in the bathroom!" Goemon shouts.

"They're all washing because _someone_ was behind on laundry."

Goemon clicks his tongue before walking out of the room.

Kotaro gives off a sigh. "He's topping tonight."

Musashi's face burned after that entire scene.

"Hey, you good, Musashi?" Kotaro asks, tapping his shoulder and pulling him out of his trance.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good. That was just unexpected."

"Goemon walks around with his dick out all the time. That's kind of how we got together after moving in." Kotaro explains nonchalantly.

"You guys got together because Goemon walked around with his dick out?" Musashi looks over at his albino friend, a raised eyebrow like he was thinking hard about something.

"Yeah. Weird that it happened but it worked."

A lightbulb goes off in Musashi's head.

"Interesting."

Musashi goes over his plan in his head as he walks up the stairs of the mansion. Munenori had finished the presentation and was in his room, so Musashi decided to come over in hopes that what he has planned works out.

"Hey, Munenori!" Musashi greets loudly as he barges into his room.

Masashi jumps suddenly and runs off the bed in surprise. But Munenori doesn't budge as he sat on the bed with a book in hand.

"What do you want?" He asks in his normal frank tone.

"I was actually gonna ask if I can borrow your shower." Munenori looked up from his book in confusion and stared at Musashi.

"You just came back from your house. Why didn't you shower there?"

"Actually I am coming back from the gym, and I don't shower at the gym." Actually, that was a lie. He always showers at the gym because aside from Munenori's place, he practically lives there. But him coming from the gym was true. "And I don't want to get sweat all over your furnishing."

"Fine. Go ahead. Just don't leave your clothes like last time." Looking back down at the book, Musashi smiles brightly and thanks him.

Discreetly leaving his bag on the sofa at the opposite end of the room, he walks over to the private bath and strips, turning on the shower and cleaning himself off. Musashi wasn't a nervous wreck when it came to doing sexual acts or flirting, but he had a tendency to say or do something dumb when it came to it. Mentally preparing himself, he finishes the shower and wraps a towel around his waist before walking out of the bathroom and walking over to his backpack.

"What are you doing, Musashi?!" Musashi looks back and finds Munenori at his bedroom door with a maid in front of him.

She was staring at him with wide eyes and a bright red blush as she witnessed his temple of a body. Musashi wasn't a cocky guy, but he knew he had a hot body.

"I forgot my clothes. I was just gonna get them." He explains plainly as he grabs his bag and shuffles through it, taking his time looking for his clothes.

Munenori closed his door and made his way to Musashi, pushing him against the wall and glaring at him intently.

"You don't just walk out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel around yourself when others are around!" He shouts. "Do that in the privacy of your own home!"

"What, did you want me to walk out without a towel on?! Cause I could do that too!"

"That is the exact," Musashi drops the towel from around his waist and silences Munenori as he looks down at his dick.

While he doesn't mention it, Musashi is proud of his dick; which is as good looking as he is.

Musashi closes the distance between Munenori and him. With a cocky grin on his lips, he leans into him and breaths into his ear,

"If you want, you can use it to your liking for the night."

Musashi watches as Munenori's ears burn red, averting his eyes away from the body up close to his and trying to play it off.

"Don't… joke around, Musashi," Before Munenori was able to walk away from him, Musashi pulled him back and pinned him against the wall; caging him between the wall and his body.

"Munenori, I'm not playing around." With his low voice, Musashi frowned in annoyance the way Munenori would at times and looked down at him with narrow eyes. "No matter how many hints I give you, you brush it off as a joke, and don't look at me the way I look at you. It is starting to piss me off."

Munenori shrunk a bit as he looked up at the annoyed kid, his presence suddenly overpowering him.

"Munenori," Musashi's voice suddenly softens, almost soothing Munenori. "I love you."

"Now you're being unfair." Before Musashi could ask what he meant, Munenori pulled him down and the two clashed their lips together. The kiss surprised Musashi, but he immediately eased into it as they deepened it and moved their lips in sync.

"You've got no idea what you got yourself into, Miyamoto," Munenori warns as they break the kiss, pushing him back down onto the sofa and straddling him with his dick pressed against his thigh.

"From what your brothers told me, you're a horny little bastard."

Munenori pauses, staring at Musashi with some surprise before looking off into the distance and mentally cursing his big-mouthed brothers.

"I think I'll be able to meet your expectations though. I ain't a pussy." Musashi says with confidence as he turns Munenori's face towards his, leaning up close enough to almost meet their lips.

"I don't think you know my position in bed, Musashi." As if it suddenly happened in thin air, Musashi notices his wrists tied skillfully with the belt from the yukata Munenori was wearing. "It doesn't matter if your dick is bigger than mine, I am always gonna be topping."

Musashi watched with wide eyes as Munenori sat confidently, running his hand through his long mane and allowing his yukata to slide off of his shoulders, revealing his lean body and already hard dick. Musashi really did not think it through as being the bottom but with a hot body like Yagyu's, he could care less.

"You going to waste my time or are you going to fuck me already?"

Munenori's eyes seemed to sparkle when he said that, quickly leaning in and locking their lips together again. Their tongues fighting each other without a winner until the kiss became sloppy. Munenori pulls away before climbing down to the ground and getting eye level with Musashi's hard dick. While keeping his eyes chained onto his face, Munenori skillfully began licking his head and shaft before taking in his length. Though he was only able to take it in halfways before the head hit the back of his throat. To Munenori, just because they have a large dick doesn't mean it is always better.

"Fuck, Munenori," Musashi moans as the feeling of his mouth sucking in his dick felt tight. Even the simple use of his tongue felt orgasmic.

While his dick was already stone-hard, Munenori expected it to pulsate as it was being sucked and played with. And the expression on Musashi's face wasn't as lewd as he thought it would be.

"Musashi, are you a virgin?" Munenori had to ask, a little confused about why he didn't seem as simulated as a virgin should be.

"With a body and dick like this?" He replies with a smirk, causing Munenori to halt his hand at the tip of his head.

"You've fucked another guy?"

"No, I've fucked other girls. You'll be the first guy I've been fucked by."

Munenori somewhat felt relieved, but it did disappoint him that he wasn't a virgin. But he was an ass virgin.

"So, I guess this hasn't been touched before." Inserting a finger into Musashi's ass, a spasm of pain shot through his body and a painful moan escaped his lips. "Bingo."

Munenori sat up again, keeping his finger inside of Musashi as he went up and locked his lips with the kid's to keep his moans down. He continued to pump his single finger before adding in a second one and stretching his asshole a bit more, resulting in another painful moan from his lips. Munenori was only able to pump a few times before his ass tightened around his fingers and he felt Musashi's whole body spas out.

"In my entire life, never have I seen a dry orgasm," Munenori comments as he watches Musashi attempt to catch his breath.

"I've never had one until now." He admits.

"Well don't I feel special."

Munenori directs Musashi down on all fours before he feels his hot tongue lick his ass. A chill ran up his spine as the strange feeling massaged his bud until he felt Munenori push it into his ass. He let out another painful moan as the muscle twisted in him, going in surprisingly deep for just a tongue.

As Munenori felt him grow comfortable with his tongue fucking, he pulled out and stood up from the sofa before walking to the bathroom again; leaving Musashi on the sofa with a poker face. But it wasn't long until he emerged with two bottles in hand.

"Go to the bed." He orders Musashi without looking over.

"What did you just get from the bathroom?" Musashi asked as he walked over to Munenori, trying to get a better look at the two bottles in his hands.

"Lube." He simply answers before holding them up. "Chocolate or Pina Colada?"

Musashi stared for a long moment with wide eyes, a bit dumbfounded by the question.

"Um… chocolate?"

Munenori drops the other bottle to the ground before popping the chocolate one open.

"Lay on your back." He commands as he fully drops his yukata.

Musashi does as he says and lies on his back. Munenori tells him to bring up his legs before dropping cold lube on his skin.

"Fuck, that's cold," Musashi complains.

"Rather it be cold then bleeding." Munenori counters before lathering his dick with the lube and positioning it at his ass.

"Just push it in," Before Musashi finishes his sentence, Munenori doesn't waste a second before pushing in his entire length into the kid under him.

Leaning in, Munenori locks his lips with Musashi. Kissing him softly to soothe the pain from his first time.

Slowly beginning to roll his hips, Munenori allowed Musashi to get comfortable with the movements of his thrusts before the painful complaints turned into pleasured moans. Thrusting into him harder and faster, Munenori watched as Musashi's expression flushed in a dark crimson color, saliva trickling out of his mouth and tears streaming down his face. He was enjoying himself, he could tell. His low voice moaning like a bitch as Munenori's dick penetrated deep into his ass. Leaning in and mixing their breaths, Munenori doesn't kiss Musashi as he enjoyed listening to his voice more than kissing.

"Munenori! I'm gonna…" Musashi felt himself tighten, his body beginning to spasm before he even ejaculated.

"Come on. Let it out." Munenori commands in his ear, quickening his pace and stroking Musashi's dick simultaneously.

After a few more thrusts, Musashi screamed out; his back arching heavily as his entire body spasmed. His dick pulsated as it shot out a load of cum onto both their stomachs before becoming a flaccid muscle with skin once again. Munenori pulled out his still stone hard dick with a small smile on his lips.

"I still never came."

Musashi rolls his eyes, still trying to catch his breath before sitting up and positioning himself in front of Munenori's dick. Taking in his entire dick, he tastes the chocolate flavored lube and licks the topping off of his skin before going to work and bobbing his head up the shaft. Munenori's moans told him that he was enjoying it, making him feel proud and accomplished by his enjoyment. Twisting and stroking his dick, it didn't take long before Munenori's dick started pulsating in his mouth and his moans grew louder as a sign that he neared his orgasm.

As Munenori felt himself began to uncoil, he unconsciously begins deepthroat fucking Musashi before he felt his cum shoot through and into Musashi's mouth; which for some reason was still wrapped around his dick even without him holding him on his dick.

Munenori's dick dropped after unloading into Musashi, witnessing the kid swallow the cum like it wasn't his first time.

"It tasted like chocolate," Musashi replies when he finds a shocked expression on Munenori's face.

Smiling a bit, Munenori leaned down and kissed him; taking in the sweet, chocolatey cum that was still on his lips.

Musashi walks with a small skip in his step to the regular table he sits with his friends. A look for refreshment and empowerment was sparkling around him as he made it to the table, his friends noticing the change immediately.

"From your expression, I'm gonna guess you and Munenori made up?" Saizo asks, using his finger as a bookmark.

"And we fucked!" Musashi replies in excitement, the smile on his face getting bigger for some reason.

Hanzo spits his coffee all over the table, Saizo sat with a dumbfounding expression, and Kotaro glazed over to the kid for a short moment before going back to his homework.

"Congratulations."


	10. Petting Zoo All Princes

**"Petting Zoo"**

_**Short story contains contents of bestiality and incest.**_

_**Read at your own risk**_

Lambert fluttered his heavy eyelids as the morning sun peeked through the curtains. Sitting up a bit, he let out a yawn and scanned the room as he slowly woke up. Pushing the blanket to the side, the prince stood up from the bed and made his way to his private bathroom. For some strange reason, his head felt heavy, but he ignored the feeling as he made it across the room and into the bathroom. Leaning down to the sink, he splashes his face with some cool water before grabbing a nearby hand towel and wiping down his face. Standing up straight, Lambert takes a quick glance at his reflection before taking a double-take. On his head stood two large symmetrical buckhorns that seemed to have been the source of the heavy feeling on his head.

Running his hand over the mirror before feeling the horns, he felt himself shiver as he messed with them for a long minute to make sure he wasn't still asleep and it wasn't some prank. But once the entire situation had sunk in, his eyes widened and he shouted loud enough for the guards outside to hear him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Quickly putting on a robe since the odds of him being able to put a shirt on with the pair of horns on his head was impossible, Lambert headed out of his room with a whack on the door with a horn. Groaning in annoyance, he quickly marches over to his brother's room with a few stares from the maids; earning a glare as he feels their curious stares from them.

Without even a knock on the door, Lambert bursts through the double doors and strode straight to Melchiorre's bed.

"Melchiorre!" Pulling off his comforter, Lambert halts in shock as a sudden feature catches his eye.

"Lambert?" Melchiorre groans as he turns over and looks at his little brother. Staring at him for a long moment, he raises an eyebrow and points at the bone on his head. "What are those things on your head?"

"I can say the same about your back."

Melchiorre looks down and finds a small fuzzy tip of a tail flow side to side. He stared at it for a few moments before quickly sitting up and backing up against the headboard.

"Holy shit!" He looks up at his brother and stares at the horns in shock. "What the hell?!"

"What the hell with you!" Lambert takes in the subtle difference of his elder brother. While he did have shoulder length hair that was nicely volumed, it seemed more chaotic and fluffy. And between his pearly whites were canines longer and sharper than any normal human canines should be.

"Lambert, what the hell is this?!" Melchiorre growls at his brother before covering his mouth in shock. "That wasn't me."

"Something is definitely off."

"You don't say!"

"We need to see if everyone else is in the same position. Come on." Lambert quickly makes his way out of his brother's room before running into another person.

"Shit." Looking up, Lambert finds Jun also in a robe as he rubs his chin.

"Jun," Lambert scans his younger brother before finding two small patterned ears peeking through his messy hair. "You too."

"At least I don't have those heavy things on my head." Jun points at his antlers, shifting to one leg as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"At least you only have ears." Melchiorre remarks as he walks out of his room.

"I don't just have the ears." Opening his robe, Jun reveals a sleek looking tail wrapped around his waist. "I just went to check on Alvah but his room was already empty so I went to check on you guys before going to see Chezem."

"What the hell is going on with us? Why do I have antlers, Melchiorre has a mane and canines, and you have ears and a tail?" Lambert asks as he rubs his temples, feeling a headache beginning to rise in the front of his head.

"I asked myself that as soon as I got up this morning." Jun sighs as he leads the way to the younger brother's room.

Knocking on Chezem's door, Jun walks in without letting him answer before pausing and finding Chezem sleeping on the bed in the strange position. His body was draped over the comforter and slightly twisted which made it seem like it would be way too uncomfortable for a normal human being to be able to sleep in. But from the looks of it, Chezem looked as comfortable as ever.

"Umm… Chezem?" Jun raised an eyebrow, walking over to the bed and shook his brother's shoulder.

Chezem opens his eyes a bit, looking up at his brother with a blurry vision before untwisting his body and standing on all fours, stretching his body like a cat waking up from a nap. His black tail curling up before extending out. Sitting up on his knees, Chezem strokes the black ears on his head and stares at his three older brothers with a sleepy look on his face.

"Morning, you three." Chezem yawns casually, scanning the changes of all the brothers without a change in expression. "You guys look different."

"We can say the same as you." Lambert chimes, nodding to the tail that swayed behind him.

Chezem looks back at the tail, staring at it for a moment before looking back at his brothers. "What are Alvah and Nagit?"

His casual question made the three look at him in bewilderment, but that's how Chezem is about situations like this; nothing seems to surprise him.

"We're going to see them next. I didn't see Alvah in his room so I guess he's with Nagit." Jun explains as Chezem nods his head and gets off the bed, ready to walk with them to the youngest prince's room.

The four strolled down the hall towards Nagit's room, which is the last room in the hall. They all seemed to try to get used to the strange animal characteristics as they walked together before they all heard a strange sound coming from Nagit's room. They all stopped and stared at the door before Jun made his way towards the door first. Bursting through the door, Jun felt his heart skip a beat when he finds Alvah fucking Nagit from behind.

"Oh, hey, Jun!" Alvah greets with a sweaty grin, continually thrusting his hips into Nagit as he moaned like a bitch under him.

"Alvah! What the fuck are you doing?!" Lambert shouts, standing next to Jun and watching the entire scene unravel in front of him.

"I went to check on Nagit after I saw that I grew ears and a tail and Nagit was a bit horny due to the animal he was, and I thought I would help him out a bit," Alvah explains, glancing over to his brothers before Nagit brings his attention back.

"Alvah! Go deeper!" Alvah's ear twitches forward before a toothy grin forms on his lips, revealing his canines before he grabs hold of Nagit's hips and thrusts into him harder, earning a sloppy moan from Nagit's drooling lips.

The three watched their brothers fuck in front of them, a feeling of both sickness and arousal coursing through their bodies as Nagit's moans sounded delicious and animalistic. It wasn't long until Nagit cried out that he was about to come; a trembling orgasm became apparent as he neared his climax.

"Rabbits are horny. I'm not surprised." Chezem comments as he sprawled over an armchair and closed his eyes again, seemingly going back to sleep even with the rowdy sex noises in the room.

Nagit drops flat on his stomach after he hit his climax, breathing hard as he attempts to catch his breath. Moving away his lop ear from his face, he turns back to Alvah and gives him a small smile.

"Wanna go again?"

Alvah inched closer to his brother before he was hit on the back of his head by Jun's fist, turning back and growling in annoyance.

"No! You guys aren't going again!"

All six of the brothers sat around the room, each still trying to get used to the tails and ears that they mysteriously grew overnight. But after a long discussion, they may have found out the reason.

"You were so bored that you went into the city, found a witch, and asked to make your life a little more "_pleasurable_"?" Jun repeats, glaring at his baby brother as he tries to take in the ridiculousness of his brother's story.

Nagit sat on his futon with a bright aura around him as he seemed to be in a good mood after having sex with his brother. He had long lop ears and under his yukata, he had a small fluffy bunny tail. It was clear of what animal he was but it was a little more difficult trying to figure out what the rest of the brothers were.

Melchiorre had the messy mane and tail, suggesting that he may have been given lion characteristics; which also explains the canines and the growl from earlier. Lambert not only had antlers, but he also had a small brown and black tail under his robe that he didn't quite notice before and long ears on the outside of the antlers, suggesting that he could have been a buck. Alvah was obviously a fox as he had the triangular red ears and a fluffy tail to match. Jun had the small ears but a long tail, the boys being confused if he was a cheetah or a jaguar. Chezem was clearly a cat, and Jun even thought that he may have been a siamese with the coloring of his ears and tail. And lastly, Nagit was an obvious rabbit.

"I did not expect her to turn us into animals but at least I'm not bored." Nagit gives all his brothers an innocent smile as the room went dead silent. "Hm?"

"Do you expect us to feel the same? We don't need such distractions in our lives at this very moment." Jun and Lambert's auras darkened as they towered over the teen prince.

"Why do you guys look mad?"

"Hey, you two. Lay off. We can't blame Nagit for getting bored. We've been kind of busy with business these past few weeks that we haven't been giving any attention to the baby brother." Melchiorre declares, rubbing his forehead as the story sunk in and his baby brother's stupidity caused by boredom made them look like a bunch of furries.

"But what are we going to do with these ridiculous looks?!" Lambert shouts, glaring back at his eldest brother before earning an annoyed growl from him.

"It should only be temporary. A witch would never make something like this into a permanent situation or we would have had her head." Jun explains, shifting back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"You seem a bit anxious there, brother." Alvah gives Jun a sly grin, narrowing his eyes as he watches him from the corners of his eyes.

"After watching you fuck Nagit, yes, I got a bit randy," Jun states bluntly, dropping down on the tatami mat and letting out a sigh.

"I can certainly help you with that." Before Jun registered where Alvah stood, he was suddenly straddled by the fox and their lips locked.

Alvah chuckled a bit when he heard a growl escape his brother's throat, grinding his hips as he felt Jun's pants tighten in a certain area.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Nagit excitedly made his way over to the two brothers, attempting to roll in between them and get into the action.

"Needy little bunny, aren't you." Jun chuckles, pulling Nagit in between him and Alvah before going for his neck; sucking and gnawing at it as he also skillfully undone Nagit's yukata.

"Hey, you three! Snap out of it!" Lambert orders but is ignored as they were fully immersed in their sexual desires.

"Lambert," Melchiorre pulls his little brother into his lap, having him straddle him on the sofa. "Let them be. Because of the situation, we're taking a mandatory day off. And we can just spend the day being… animals."

Melchiorre kisses his brother, silencing him before he could complain anymore about morality and responsibility. He was quick with the roughness of the kiss, turning a lip lock to a lip biting and deep tongue throating within moments. Lambert couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his brother's tongue in his cavern.

Nagit grinds his hips up against Jun as they continue to kiss, hinting his need to be fucked again. It was such a strange feeling wanting to be effed with constantly; that saying "Breeding like rabbits" made a lot more sense as he felt like he was becoming a nymph.

"Jun, Nagit is still loose if you want to get it in," Alvah states as he holds up Nagit's hips, teasing Jun with a clear view of the bunny's pink ass hole.

Jun growls as his dick twitches.

"Don't tempt me even more than you already are."

Revealing his stiff dick, Jun swiftly thrusts into Nagit with the assistance of his brother as he held Nagit's legs and hovered his ass a bit off of Jun. He was impatient and didn't even wait for his little brother to adjust to his size as he continued to buck his hips, thrusting in a constant rhythm as the warmth of his brother's insides felt somewhat fulfilling.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Melchiorre hums as he eyes the three before turning his attention back at his little brother. "Why don't you satisfy me, but a little differently."

Lambert gave him a curious look before he was pushed down to his knees and dropped eye level with his brother's crotch. Melchiorre then removes his dick from under the cloth of his sweats and brings it up to Lambert's lips.

"Blow me."

Lambert adverts his eyes from his brother and stares at his large cock as it was something that every man would want on their body. It was sculpted thickly with a clean head and slightly curved up shaft. It was no wonder he was famous with a lot of the women; it's because he wasn't just a nice face but also a sexy dick.

Awkwardly taking the head, Lambert slides his dick deeper into his mouth before he makes it halfway and almost gags.

"Hey, careful with your teeth." Melchiorre remarks before looking over at the lazy Chezem. "Why not join up, Chez? You're missing out."

Chezem looks over at his brother before shrugging and making it over to the two in a sluggish pace. But without any hesitation, the Siamese planted himself behind Lambert and pulled off his pants, revealing his ass to him with his small tail raising in surprise.

"Chezem! What," Melchiorre quickly silences the buck by filling his mouth with his dick again.

Even as he continued to give his brother a blowjob, Lambert looked back and watched what Chezem was doing. And as though he has done it before, Chezem leans down and licks Lambert's ass hole before pushing his tongue into him. Feeling the muscle enter him, Lambert let out a gasp; sucking in Melchiorre's dick in deeper down his throat before choking on it and spitting it out.

"Could you be any more humane to little Lamb over here?" Melchiorre asks Chezem as he watches Lambert have a coughing fit.

"He's tight. Just trying to help him out." Chezem then sticks a finger into Lambert, feeling his insides tighten as Lambert's body tenses. "Relax a bit, Lambert."

Lambert could only let out a painful moan as the foreign feeling of something pushing up inside him stretched him out. Holding onto Melchiorre's leg for support, Lambert felt his entire body twitch painfully as Chezem continued to add another finger and stretch his insides.

"Lambert is leaking from behind," Chezem comments, pulling out his three fingers and watching the fluid drip from his fingers like honey.

"I think he's ready to be devoured." Melchiorre pushes his dick into his brother's mouth again, commanding him to suck and deepthroat him as Chezem reveals his hard dick; poking his brother's ass hole before thrusting it in all the way.

Lambert let out a moan to the unpleasant feeling that was his brother's dick too suddenly stretching out his ass, almost biting down on Melchiorre's dick again.

"Shit, Lambert! Stop using teeth, even if it is an accident." He growls, bucking into his brother's mouth.

Chezem let out a low moan as the tightness of his big brother squeezed around his dick, the warmth feeling almost addicting as he began to grind up against his brother. His voice was muffled as there was a dick in his mouth but his body did most of the talking. Leaning over him, Chezem kisses Lambert's exposed neck before he feels a shiver crawl down his back. Pulling down the robe that he wore, he exposes more of his brother's skin and runs his lips down his back. Kissing and sucking his skin all while fucking him from behind.

Melchiorre looks up from Lambert and finds Jun and Alvah repositioning themselves to be able to get both their dicks into Nagit.

"Jun. Alvah. Can Nagit handle that?" Melchiorre asks with a hint of worry in his tone as he scans Nagit's red and cum covered body, an exhausted expression quite evident on his face.

"Little bunny still has some energy in him. We're gonna fuck him till he quits." Alvah explains, lowering Nagit's already drilled ass onto their dicks.

They barely pushed in both their tips before Nagit threw his head back, moaning in pain as his sore ass was stretched out further then what he thought was possible. Letting him settle for a minute, the two nod to each other before thrusting into the bunny and filling him up with their dicks.

Nagit gasps in surprise, grabbing Alvah's arm and squeezing it to cope with the wave of pain. Alvah grimaced as his nails sunk into his skin but quickly thrust into Nagit and caused him to release his grip. His body was in pain as he was being fucked by brothers; their dicks rubbing up against his walls roughly and hitting his prostate. He even felt his stomach bulge a bit as they were balls deep in his ass.

Jun and Alvah's dicks rubbed against each other. The two feeling the extra stimulation as they roughly grinded up to their little brother. And it wasn't long until the two felt their dick pulse and their climax nearing. After a few more thrusts, the three climaxed in unison before feeling a jolt of energy shock through them.

Jun blinks a few times before looking up and finding Nagit looking back to normal. He didn't have the ears and he looked beyond tired. Then scanning Alvah, he doesn't find any ears or the fluffy tail behind him.

"Alvah, do I have any ears?" Jun quickly asks, feeling the top of his head.

"Ummm… no." He answers with a yawn.

Alvah pulls out of Nagit, letting him fall forward before Jun gently catches him.

"Wait, Jun, what did you guys do?!" Melchiorre asks, watching the whole scene unravel as he watches his brother turn back to normal.

"Double penetration." Alvah quickly answers.

Jun sighs in exhaustion.

"The three of us are taking a shower." Carrying Nagit, Jun calls for Alvah to follow even if he was about to pass out on the floor. "Don't force him if he can't take it."

Melchiorre turns back and finds that Chezem was also paying attention to what just happened and shares a glance towards his older brother. And to his surprise, Chezem nodded before pulling out and standing from the ground.

"Lambert," Chezem pulls up his brother from the ground, embracing him and locking their lips together.

Melchiorre adjusted himself on the sofa before pulling Lambert into his lap. He keeps him facing away from him, kissing his neck and shoulder as the Siamese adjusts himself in front of the buck. Locking their lips together once again, Chezem pulls up Lambert's hips a bit before Melchiorre positioned his dick at his ass hole. Nodding, he held his brother as he slowly sucked in his dick, letting out a painful moan as his large size was tearing him on the inside.

"Relax, Lambert," Chezem reassures as he holds onto his antlers to make sure they didn't stab Melchiorre on accident.

"Kinda...hard…" Even though it was painful for Lambert to sit on his brother's dick fully, he couldn't help but grind his ass to move it around in him.

"Shit. He suddenly just got tighter." Melchiorre growls, bucking his hips and hitting Lambert's prostate.

Lambert nearly fell forward before Chezem caught him and supported him. Holding him close, Chezem held his hips and assisted as Melchiorre continued to drive his dick deep into his brother's ass with a few occasional nips and licks on his back.

As Chezem felt his brother relax, he once again adjusted himself before pushing Lambert back against Melchiorre's chest and lifting his leg over his shoulder. Positioning his dick at the occupied entrance, the Siamese carefully pushes in the tip before Lambert let out a painful cry. Melchiorre quickly covers his mouth with his hand and pushes for Chezem to just push it in right away. He hesitates for a moment before doing what his brother says and thrusts into Lambert; another cry being muffled as the pain surged through his body.

"Relax, little Lamb, just relax," Melchiorre whispers as he kisses his neck and back.

Chezem and Melchiorre stood still for a few moments before Lambert calmed down a bit, continually reassuring him and helping him relax.

"You could move now." Lambert breathes, nodding his head a bit.

"You sure you could handle it?" Melchiorre asks.

Lambert nods, bracing himself by holding onto Melchiorre's arm and biting down on his lip. Hesitant, Chezem was the first to move, causing his body to spasm and for him to dig his nails into Mel's arm. Melchiorre grimaces before he thrusts into him, finding that rhythm with Chezem for the two to be thrusting into Lambert in unison. It wasn't long until Lambert was a moaning mess, drooling and panting like a dog as his brothers held him close and fucked him simultaneously.

Melchiorre let out a growl as he felt him throb as his climax was close. Chezem could tell he was close as his thrusts were getting harder and his voice was almost as loud as Lambert's.

Before long, the three moaned out as they hit their climax in unison; a shock of electricity ran through them for a moment before nearly collapsing on each other. Chezem was the first to look up, noticing that his older brothers looked normal again. Their animal characteristics completely gone and only left with sweaty bodies and cum filled asses.

"You guys still up for another round?"

It was in the middle of the day and Ivan hasn't seen a sign of any of the princes all day. Even asking some of the maids, they didn't see any of them at all.

He walked through the entire palace, checked in all the offices, and even asked the guards if they had left the grounds. He had nearly almost given up looking through all the rooms before making it to Nagit's room at the end of the hall. Opening the door, he is greeted with the sight of all six of the brothers lying quietly around the room. Jun held Nagit as he laid on top of his bed with Alvah sprawled out at the foot of the bed. Melchiorre rested on the arm of the sofa with Lambert lying his head on his lap and Chezem on the tatami mat.

Ivan scanned the room and just simply nodded with a smile before shutting the door and letting the princes all rest for the remainder of the day. Quite unaware of the animalistic acts that were performed earlier that morning.


End file.
